Entre Deuses e Saiyajins
by Talita Sagittarius
Summary: Fanfic de Dragon Ball Z com Saint Seiya. Os DBZ tem q buscar uma esfera do dragão no santuário de Atena, e pra isso atravessar as 12 casas.
1. Planeta Terra?

Entre Deuses e Saiyajins  
  
Quando a fala estiver entre quer dizer que o personagem está pensando, e quando tiver () depois do nome do personagem, é porque ele esta sussurrando.  
  
CAP 01 – PLANETA TERRA?  
  
Depois da derrota de Majin Boo, o planeta permaneceu em paz. Uma paz tediosa e insuportável, que levava os guerreiros Z ao profundo tédio. Cansados de dormir e comer (é o que eles fazem quando não estão lutando) decidiram se encontrar no templo de Kami- sama para darem um jeito nessa situação.  
  
Píkolo – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui na minha casa?  
  
Vegeta – Cale a boca Nameku verminoso, estou aqui, porque o inútil do Kakaroto me chamou dizendo que ia dar um fim a esse mundo pacato. Finalmente vamos explodir esse planeta!  
  
Goku – Er.. Vegeta.... num foi isso que eu disse. Disse que todos juntos, poderíamos arranjar alguma coisa pra fazer. Nem treinar a gente ta com vontade....  
  
Vegeta – Ãn? Como é que é? Num vamos explodir o planeta? Então eu vou embora.  
  
Kuririn – Já vai tarde.  
  
Goku – Não Vegeta! Num diga isso Kuririn... Espere aí, num sei porque está com pressa, você num tem nada pra fazer.  
  
Vegeta – Um príncipe Saiyajin sempre tem alguma coisa melhor pra fazer do que ficar na companhia de vermes como vocês.  
  
Bulma – Como o que, Vegeta? A única coisa que você faz quando não esta dormindo, é comer assistindo televisão.  
  
Vegeta – Ah! O que você está fazendo aqui?  
  
Bulma – Vim bisbilhotar vocês é claro. É a única coisa que eu faço além de construir coisas...  
  
Vegeta – Mas eu tenho que ir agora mesmo. Se eu estiver com vontade eu volto daqui a meia hora.  
  
Trunks () – Não se preocupe, pai. Eu programei o vídeo pra gravar o episódio de Tartarugas ninjas de hoje.  
  
Vegeta – Ah..... bom.... vou ficar aqui mais um pouco então.  
  
Gohan – E qual é a sugestão pra gente sair do tédio? Eu num agüento mais estudar.... e o pior é que estou de férias....  
  
Píkolo – Sei lá. Se querem saber, eu estou muito bem aqui.  
  
Vegeta – Ninguém te perguntou, ninguém quer saber o que se passa debaixo desse turbante, ô coisa verde.  
  
Goten – Não fale assim do senhor Píkolo!  
  
Vegeta – Qual é pirralho? Quer brigar?  
  
Goku – Deixa o meu filho em paz! Bom...a gente pode chamar o Shen long e pedir a ele pra dar alguma coisa legal pra gente fazer.  
  
Bulma – Pode ser, mas as esferas do Dragão se espalharam pelo mundo todo, e vai ser super difícil juntá-las.  
  
Videl – Aaahh! Então vamos reunir as esferas do dragão!  
  
Píkolo – As esferas de Namekusei estão lá, mas as da Terra se espalharam pelo universo.  
  
Vegeta – Nossa! Eta cara que fala. Já mandei você calar a boca. E daí que as esferas de Namekusei estão lá?  
  
Píkolo – Se quer juntar as esferas da Terra, chame o Shen long de Namekusei e pede pra ele.  
  
Nº 18 – Esperem aí! O motivo dessa reunião é pra tirar a gente do tédio né? Então o que me importa as esferas de Namekusei? Vamos reunir as esferas da Terra que se espalharam pelo mundo.  
  
Videl – É isso que eu quis dizer.  
  
Goku – Brilhante idéia! Bulma, você nos empresta uma nave?  
  
Bulma – Claro! Eu vou pilotar.  
  
Vegeta – Você vai com a gente?  
  
Bulma – Lógico! Num tem nada pra fazer aqui.  
  
Gohan – Senhor Píkolo! Porque dessa vez as esferas do dragão se espalharam pelo mundo todo ao invés de se espalhar só na Terra?  
  
Píkolo – Porque Shen long disse que a gente esta incomodando ele demais. E disse que se ele espalhasse as esferas pelo mundo todo, a gente ia demorar mais pra encontrar e por isso ele ficaria em paz mais tempo.  
  
Goten – Como Shen long é malvado!  
  
Goku – Vamos pra corporação cápsula pegar a nave e o radar do dragão!!!!  
  
Goten e Trunks – VAMOOOOOOOSSS!!!!!  
  
Todos voam em direção à casa de Bulma. Em outro planeta, bem longe dali... O santuário de Atena se encontrava bem mais movimentado que o normal. Depois da batalha de Hades, Atena ficou muito insegura e ressuscitou todos os cavaleiros de ouro para protege-la. Raramente Saori saía de seu templo, depois da sala do Grande mestre. Até Dohko de Libra foi forçado a permanecer em sua casa no santuário e Kanon foi nomeado o Grande mestre, por falta de opção, já que Atena não queria casa alguma sem guardião.  
  
= Templo de Atena =  
  
Seiya – Eu já posso ir embora?  
  
Saori – Você já instalou cerca elétrica em volta daqui? Colocou Pitbulls pra vigiar? Faça um poço com lava cercando o santuário. Eu quero churrasquinho de gente, entendeu?  
  
Seiya – Mas Saori! Com todos os cavaleiros aí, ninguém vai chegar até você.  
  
Saori – Ah! E eu quero cavaleiro reserva. Cada casa deverá ter outro cavaleiro. Se o primeiro morrer, o reserva continua a luta.  
  
Seiya – Cavaleiro reserva.....  
  
Saori – Anotou?  
  
Seiya – Sim. Você vai querer mesmo os Pitbulls?  
  
Saori – Quero. E mande o Ikki se encarregar de fazer o poço com lava. Você pode ir embora, mas esteja aqui às 05:30 da manhã. E cadê o Shun?  
  
Shun – Tô aqui!  
  
Saori – O que você está fazendo?  
  
Shun - ..... Estou sentado olhando pra você.  
  
Saori – Quero dizer: cadê a sua armadura?  
  
Shun – Está na urna.  
  
Saori – Você é louco? E se aparece algum inimigo? Até você colocar a armadura ele já me matou.  
  
Shun – Certo... ANDRÔOOMEDAAAAAA...  
  
A armadura se desfragmenta e veste Shun.  
  
Saori – Assim está melhor.... e você acha que devo colocar cerca elétrica nas janelas?  
  
Shun – Ah não! Tenho certeza que não é necessário. Saori... se algum inimigo aparecer, eu duvido muito que ele passe da armadilha que tem antes das 12 casas...  
  
Saori – Mas tirando a armadilha... Você e os outros já atravessaram as 12 casas com todos os guardiões... e os deuses costumam ser muito mais poderosos do que cavaleiros de bronze e eu num posso ficar ressuscitando todo mundo sempre que morrem...  
  
Tremi – Saori... Jamian, o cavaleiro de corvo, caiu sem querer na armadilha do lago com piranhas e morreu. Você pode ir lá ressuscitar ele rapinho? É que ele ta me devendo 15 pratas.  
  
Saori – SAI DAQUI! TÁ ACHANDO QUE VIROU FESTA É? POIS AGORA QUEM MORRER MORREU, E DANE-SE O RESTO.  
  
Tremi sai correndo assustado.  
  
Saori – Viu só Shun? Ninguém ta ligando pra mais nada agora...  
  
Shun – Mas sobre atravessar as 12 casas... alguns cavaleiros deixaram a gente passar.... tipo o Mu..... o Aioros.... e eles nunca deixariam inimigos passarem.... e... eu já posso ir embora?  
  
Saori – Lógico que não. E eu vou ficar sozinha? Era pro Hyoga e o Shiryu estarem aqui.  
  
Shun – Eles já devem estar chegando... o turno da noite é deles. Amanhã eu volto. Infelizmente   
  
Saori – Então fique aqui até eles chegarem.  
  
Shun - Ai que fome....   
  
Hyoga – Olá Shun! Como tá Saori?  
  
Shun – Oi! Tchau!  
  
Shun pega a urna da armadura e vai embora com pressa.  
  
Saori – Você está atrasado 22 minutos e 18 segundos.  
  
Hyoga – É que... é que eu... bom, agora eu estou aqui e é isso que importa. Na verdade eu estava fazendo hora pra chegar. O santuário ta insuportável com a Saori aqui   
  
Saori – E o Shiryu?  
  
Hyoga – Ainda num chegou? Safado! Ta enrolando mais do que eu!   
  
Saori – Bom... enquanto ele num chega, coloque essas grades de aço nas janelas e depois plante ervas daninhas, espinhosas e venenosas de baixo dela no lado de fora. Melhor! Coloque plantas carnívoras. Eu vou comer alguma coisa agora. Jabú!  
  
Jabú – Quê?  
  
Saori – Me acompanhe até a cozinha. Pode ser perigoso se eu for sozinha.  
  
Trililililililinn.....  
  
Saori – Ai meu Zeus! É o alarme de emergência. Quem vai querer destruir a Terra agora? Me defende Jabú!  
  
Jabú – Senhorita.... é o telefone.  
  
Trilililililililinn.....  
  
Saori – Ah! Eu sei... só estava testando pra você tava atendo.  
  
Jabú – Sei...  
  
Saori – Alô!  
  
Sujeito que ligou – Oi! Aqui é a Shunrey.  
  
Saori – Cadê o Shiryu?  
  
Shunrey – É que... ele num vai poder ir hoje não...  
  
Shiryu estava do lado da Shunrey.  
  
Saori – Porque não???  
  
Shiryu () – Fala que eu to doente.  
  
Shunrey – Ele ta doente.  
  
Saori – Isso num é desculpa pra num vim. Espero ele aqui dentro de 15 minutos no máximo!  
  
Shiryu () – Fala que eu to morrendo.  
  
Shunrey – Ele ta morrendo. É muito grave.  
  
Saori – Ah é? Droga! Eu num posso perder cavaleiro algum, por mais insignificante que ele seja O que ele tem?  
  
Shunrey – Ah.... ele...ele...  
  
Shiryu () – Fala uma doença fatal.... qualquer uma...  
  
Shunrey – Ele ta com Aids.  
  
Saori – O QUÊEEE?????  
  
Shiryu () – Não! Isso não. Diz outra....  
  
Shunrey – Câncer.  
  
Saori – AI ZEUS!TÁ COM AIDS E CÂNCER?  
  
Shunrey – Bem.... só um pouquinho....  
  
Shiryu () – Câncer não! Diz..... diz que eu to com catapora ou pneumonia.  
  
Shunrey – Catapora e pneumonia.  
  
Saori – E ele ainda ta vivo?  
  
Shunrey – Sim! Ele é muito forte. Hoje ele nadou na cachoeira, cultivou a terra dos 5 picos... correu pra valer!  
  
Saori – Então porque ele num pode vim?  
  
Shunrey – Ah..... peraí um pouquinho. Porque você não pode ir Shiryu?  
  
Shiryu – Porque eu to passando mal!  
  
Shunrey – Ele ta passando mal.  
  
Saori – Mas o que exatamente ele tem?  
  
Shunrey – Dor de barriga.  
  
Saori - Mas ele num tava com AIDS?  
  
Shunrey – Sim, mas já sarou.  
  
Saori – Olha... de qualquer jeito manda ele vir que eu dou um remédio pra ele.  
  
Shiryu – AAAAAAAiiiiiiiiiii..... Uiii..... TÁ DOENDOOO!!!  
  
Shunrey – Ta ouvindo os berros dele?  
  
Saori – Nossa! Está bem. Ele num precisa vim hoje não...  
  
Shiryu – IÊBA!  
  
Saori – Mas vou mandar um médico aí pra cuidar dele.  
  
Shiryu () – Não! Diz que é contagioso.  
  
Shunrey – Melhor não. É contagioso.  
  
Saori – Dor de barriga?  
  
Shunrey – É. Bem... não... é que ele também ta com peladeira.  
  
Saori – Mas então....  
  
Shunrey – Deixa que eu cuido dele. Amanhã ele está aí, certo? Tchau!  
  
Saori – Ta bom.... Tchau!  
  
= Na corporação cápsula =  
  
Goku – Cadê o radar?  
  
Vegeta – Ta comigo.  
  
Bulma – Então se sentem que já vai decolar.  
  
Gohan – Sentar onde? Só tem três bancos Bulma! E nele já estão você, Trunks e Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta – Lógico! A nave é nossa, então os bancos também.  
  
Goku – Eu sento na privada, Goten no meu colo, Gohan pode ir...  
  
Bulma – Ah! Deixem disso. Se sentem no chão porque lá vamos nós!  
  
A nave decola.  
  
Kuririn – Onde está a esfera do dragão mais próxima?  
  
Vegeta – 5º planeta à oeste.  
  
2 horas depois...  
  
Videl – Que planeta bonito!  
  
Nº 18 – Num vejo nada de especial. É igual a Terra....  
  
Goten – Hahahaha... venha Trunks! Vamos brincar!  
  
Trunks – Você não me pega. Bléeee.  
  
POKÉBOLA VAI!!  
  
Goku – Vocês ouviram isso?  
  
Píkolo – Veio de trás daquelas arvores.  
  
Vegeta – E é lá que está a esfera do dragão.  
  
Bulma – Hei menino! Venha cá!  
  
Menino – Menino não. Eu sou Ash Katchum da cidade de Palett.  
  
Bulma – Que seja! Mas você viu uma esfera igual a esta? E a propósito... que planeta é esse?  
  
Bulma mostra a única esfera que estava na Terra.  
  
Ash – Hum? Aaaahh... eu encontrei sim. Essa é uma pokébola muito estranha. Deve ter um pokémon poderoso dentro dela, porque eu num consegui abrir... Mas vamos levar pro professor carvalho!  
  
Misty – Esse é o planeta Terra.  
  
Nº 18 – Também? Dois planetas com o mesmo nome...  
  
Goku – Não da pra abrir essa esfera, porque ela é uma esfera do dragão e num tem nada dentro dela.  
  
Ash – Ah não? Mas.... a sua é diferente. Ela tem 3 estrelas e a minha 5. Acho que a minha tem um pokémon mais poderoso que a sua.  
  
Vegeta – Não tem nada desse tal pokémon. Me dê essa esfera agora mesmo.  
  
Trunks – Isso mesmo. Essa esfera é nossa!  
  
Ash – Vocês querem tira-la de mim não é mesmo? Então pega eles pikachu!  
  
Pikachu – Pi – ka – chuuuuuuuuuu  
  
Pikachu eletrocuta a todos.  
  
Misty – Corre Ash!  
  
Píkolo estrangula Pikachu. Vegeta espanca Ash, Misty já correu e Bulma pega a esfera. Todos voltam pra nave.  
  
Goku – Num precisava espancar o garoto daquele jeito.  
  
Vegeta – Aquele moleque mandou o bicho dele nos atacar.  
  
Kuririn - Eu achei que a voz dele...  
  
Nº 18 – Sim. A voz do menino é igual a do Kuririn... e a menina disse que o planeta também se chama Terra.  
  
Gohan – Que estranho....  
  
Bulma – Onde está a próxima esfera?  
  
Vegeta – Está 200.000 km ao norte.  
  
Tempo depois...  
  
Goten – Esse planeta azul?  
  
Bulma – isso mesmo. Vamos descer.  
  
Videl – Nossa! Que planeta lindo!  
  
Nº 18 – Outro planeta igual a Terra.  
  
Goku – E onde está a esfera?  
  
Vegeta – naquelas ruínas.  
  
Bulma – Hei! Você garoto!  
  
Garoto – Sou Kiki.  
  
Bulma – Você viu por aí uma esfera igual a essa?  
  
Bulma mostra uma das esferas.  
  
Kiki – Não.  
  
Vegeta – Então some daqui pirralho!  
  
Gohan – Ele quis dizer: Obrigado.  
  
Vegeta – Não ponha palavras na minha boca, filho de Kakaroto!  
  
Gohan - .........  
  
Goku – Bem, parece que vamos ter que subir. Vamos voando. Será mais rápido.  
  
Kiki – Hei! Vocês não podem ir por aí!  
  
Trunks – E porque não?  
  
Kiki – Aí é o Santuário.  
  
Goten – E daí?  
  
Kiki – Pessoas que não tem autorização do Grande Mestre ou Atena, num podem entrar.  
  
Vegeta – Veremos. Quem vai nos impedir?  
  
Kiki – Hahahaha.... continuem se quiserem morrer.  
  
Nº 18 – E qual é o nome desse planeta?  
  
Kiki – Planeta Terra, porque?  
  
Goku – O que????  
  
Vegeta – Cambada de paga paus!  
  
Bulma – Quantos planetas Terra existem? E vamos andando, eu num sei voar.  
  
Trunks – Eu te levo mãe!  
  
Kiki – Num digam que eu num avisei. Se tiverem sorte conseguirão chegar na primeira casa, e aí terão a honra de morrer nas mãos do meu mestre. Hahahaha....  
  
Píkolo – Vamos andando. Se a gente voar, chamaremos muita atenção.  
  
Goku – Nesse lugar.... da pra sentir vários ki poderosos...  
  
Vegeta – Mas nenhum chega aos meus pés.  
  
Goten – Até aquele Kiki tinha um nível de luta elevado.  
  
Eles pisam num chão falso e caem num buraco cheio de espinhos venenosos. O lugar começa a se encher de água e piranhas começam a aparecer.  
  
Gohan – Mas o que é isso? Aiiiiii!!  
  
Vegeta – Inferno! É uma armadilha.  
  
Vegeta sai do buraco puxando Bulma.  
  
Goten – Ai ai ai me mordeu! Buaaaaaaaa......  
  
Goku – Saiam todos daí!  
  
Todos saem do buraco com as roupas meio derretidas pelo veneno. Os saiyajins mal se arranharam, mas os Humanos estavam cheios de mordidas e vários cortes.  
  
Vegeta – Bulma eu vou ficar com o radar do dragão. Vai embora daqui.  
  
Bulma – Claro que não. Eu vou com vocês e...  
  
Vegeta – Porcaria! Eu já mandei ir embora. Vai logo!  
  
Bulma – Olha aqui Vegeta, eu faço o que eu quiser e eu quero continuar...  
  
Gohan – Bulma, vai embora com a Videl...  
  
Videl – Quem disse que eu vou embora, ein Gohan? Eu vou ficar aqui.  
  
Vegeta – Escuta Kakaroto....  
  
Vegeta fala umas coisas só pro Goku escutar. (Mas o Píkolo sempre escuta, porque ele é muito bico)  
  
Goku – Ei! Vamos continuar?  
  
Eles continuam a subir e acontecem várias coisas: pedras despencam na cabeça deles, pitbulls tentam pega - los.. mas eles escapam de todos.  
  
Gohan () – Senhor Píkolo... só entre nós, me conta o que o Vegeta falou com meu pai.  
  
Píkolo () – Disse, que quando a gente chegar na tal casa e a coisa ficar perigosa, pro Goku teletransportar a Bulma e a Videl pra Terra.  
  
Gohan () – Aaahh... ótima idéia!  
  
Píkolo () – Mas num conta para ninguém que eu te contei não.  
  
Gohan () – Pode confiar.  
  
Kuririn – Nossa.... parece que enfim chegamos na casa que aquele Kiki falou....  
  
Vegeta – Interessante... parece que alguém vai tentar nos impedir. A hora da diversão chegou!  
  
Goku – Bom... vamos andando né?  
  
Eles entram na casa e começam a atravessar. Mas nas sombras surge um homem com uma armadura dourada e para na frente deles impedindo a passagem.  
  
Homem – Foi sorte chegarem aqui, mas a sorte acabou. É melhor voltarem agora mesmo. Se resistirem terei que mata-los.  
  
Vegeta – Vai mesmo é? Que medo!  
  
Goku – Quem é você?  
  
Homem – Sou Mu. Cavaleiro de ouro de Áries.  
  
C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.... 


	2. Filho de Mú?

CAP 02 – FILHO DE MÚ????  
  
Goku – Ãn? Repete seu nome.  
  
Mu - .......Mu.  
  
Goku – Hahahahahahahahahahaha....  
  
Mu - .................  
  
Vegeta – Você faz jus ao nome. É ridículo.  
  
Bulma – Eu acho ele um rapaz muito lindo.  
  
Vegeta – O quê??? Grrrrrr........  
  
Mu – Se avançarem mais um passo eu mato vocês.  
  
Goku – Hahahahahaha....Mu.... Hahahahahahaha....  
  
Trunks – Foi sua mãe que colocou esse nome em você?  
  
Mu – Foi sim. Porque está me perguntando sobre meu nome?  
  
Trunks – É que a vaca que tem na casa do Goten sabe dizer o seu nome.  
  
Goten – Sim, ela fica dizendo: Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu......  
  
Goku – Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha......  
  
Bulma – Ah! Não ligue pra eles. Mas nós queremos subir essas escadas para pegar a esfera do dragão.  
  
Mu – Ah! Ele não veio hoje.  
  
Vegeta – Quem? A esfera?  
  
Mu – O Shiryu.  
  
Píkolo – Estamos falando de Shen Long e da esfera do dragão dele.  
  
Mu – Não conheço. Ele é novo no santuário?  
  
Bulma – Olhe! Quero pegar uma esfera igual a essa.  
  
Bulma mostra uma das esferas.  
  
Mu – Acho que não temos nada assim no santuário.  
  
Vegeta – Você num sabe de nada. Tenho certeza que está lá em cima.  
  
Mu – Mas ninguém passa por essa casa sem me derrotar.  
  
Goku – Então eu luto com você.  
  
Mu – Quem é você?  
  
Goku – Eu sou Goku.  
  
Mu – Hihihihihihi Que nome horroroso!  
  
Goku – O que foi? Vamos. Lute!  
  
Mu – Você não vai vestir sua armadura?  
  
Goku – Que armadura? Eu gosto de lutar pelado, mas a Titi diz que não é descente, então eu uso essa roupa laranja mesmo.  
  
Vegeta – Sai daí Kakaroto. Eu luto com ele enquanto vocês passam.  
  
Bulma – Ah! Eu não acredito. Não vou deixar que machuquem esse homem lindo.  
  
Gohan – Bulma! Não é hora pra isso.  
  
Vegeta - Ãn? Será....... será que......   
  
Vegeta olha de Trunks para Mu.  
  
Vegeta – Agora eu já entendi. Então você me traiu com esse verme e Trunks é filho dele né? Eu sempre estranhei esse moleque ter cabelo roxo.  
  
Bulma – Ah.... não... claro que não Vegeta....  
  
Trunks – Esse.... esse homem aí que é meu pai então?  
  
Mu – Quem? Eu?  
  
Kuririn – Nossa! Agora vejo.... A semelhança é incrível!  
  
Vegeta – Vai embora daqui terráquea. Nunca fui tão humilhado em toda minha vida!  
  
Bulma – Mas.... Trunks não é filho dele.  
  
Goten – Então você finalmente conheceu seu pai Trunks!  
  
Trunks vai até Mu e o abraça nas pernas (Porque Trunks é pequeno e a cabeça dele deve bater na cintura de Mu)  
  
Trunks – Papai!!!  
  
Mu – Eu não sou seu pai!  
  
Goku – Não negue seu filho. Que coisa feia!  
  
Bulma – Venha já aqui Trunks!  
  
Trunks – Quero ficar com meu pai.  
  
Bulma – Esse homem aí não é seu pai!  
  
Vegeta – Claro que é. Eles têm a mesma cara de bobo, o mesmo cabelo roxo...  
  
Nº 18 – Hum... mas Vegeta.... Trunks é a sua cara.  
  
Vegeta – Ta dizendo que tenho cara de bobo é? E quer saber? Eu vou embora. Vou morar no planeta de Freeza e nunca mais quero ver vocês.  
  
Mu – Mas eu não sou pai dele. Eu não tenho filhos e... Nunca vi essa senhora na vida.  
  
Bulma – Senhora? Como ousa? Trunks, pare de abraça-lo.  
  
Trunks – Não! Eu quero ficar com meu pai.  
  
Mu – Me larga menino. Quantos anos você tem?  
  
Trunks – Tenho 8, pai.  
  
Mu – 8 anos atrás eu tinha 12 anos. Isso prova que....  
  
Gohan – Que você é um safado desde criança.  
  
Mu – NÃAAAAO! Eu não poderia ter filhos com 12 anos.  
  
Videl – Poderia sim. Eu já ouvi falar de casos que....  
  
Vegeta – Bulma, sua safada. Abusou de uma criança. Você não tem vergonha? Você tem 47 anos e o pai do seu filho tem 20.  
  
Bulma – O Trunks é seu filho, Vegeta! E Trunks, já mandei largar esse homem.  
  
Mu – Ouviu moleque? Me larga.  
  
Kiki – Mestre eu.... Quem é esse? Você.... você... está treinando outro garoto além de mim?  
  
Goten – Não. Aquele é Trunks, o filho dele.  
  
Kiki – SEU FILHO????  
  
Trunks – Ele é meu pai, então pode ir dando o fora.  
  
Kiki – Buaaaaaaaaaaa........  
  
Kiki vai embora correndo.  
  
Goku – Sem querer me meter, mas já que todos sabemos da verdade, agora poderíamos ir buscar a esfera do dragão?  
  
Mu – Vocês estão no lugar errado. Vou lhes dar o endereço certo.  
  
Vegeta – Como eu havia dito, eu vou embora.  
  
Nº 18 – Se o Trunks é filho do Mu, então como ele consegue se transformar em super saiyajin?  
  
Vegeta - ............  
  
Goku – Hei Mu! Você é um saiyajin?  
  
Mu – Saia o quê?  
  
Bulma – Viu só? Trunks é filho de Vegeta.  
  
Kuririn – A Nº 18 é tão inteligente!  
  
Trunks para de abraçar Mu.  
  
Trunks – Então... Vegeta é meu pai?  
  
Vegeta – Ah....  
  
Trunks abraça Vegeta.  
  
Trunks – Papai!  
  
Vegeta – Moleque bobo!  
  
Mu – Ufa!  
  
Píkolo – Qual o endereço então?  
  
Mu – Fica nos 5 picos. É lá que tem o Dragão, e essa coisa de esferas vocês perguntam pra ele.  
  
Vegeta – Mas o radar está indicando que é aí em cima.  
  
Mu – Mas aqui num tem nada disso. Vai onde eu falei. Ah! Ele ta doente hoje, mas tomara que possa receber vocês.  
  
Os guerreiro Z e sua turma saem do santuário e vão para o endereço que Mu indicou.  
  
= Sala do grande mestre =  
  
Kanon pega o telefone e faz uma ligação.  
  
Kanon – Terceira casa.... gêmeos!  
  
Saga – Alô!  
  
Kanon – Oi maninho! Sabe o que eu estou fazendo agora? Ein? Ein?  
  
Saga – Nem me interessa.  
  
Kanon – Vamos! Adivinhe!  
  
Saga – Hum... está contando quantas pedras tem no seu colar de grande mestre?  
  
Kanon – Nãaao.... isso eu já fiz. Tem 114. Mas... adivinha de novo.  
  
Saga – Está.... sentado na sua poltrona comendo chocolate?  
  
Kanon – Também não. Adivinha de novo.  
  
Saga – Ah! Que saco! Vou desligar.  
  
Kanon – Espera aí! Eu falo. Estou nadando na piscina olímpica que tem aqui nessa sala tão legal que você ficou por 13 anos e nem me convidou.  
  
Saga – Ligou pra fazer inveja em mim, é? O infeliz sabe que a coisa que mais sinto falta é da piscina Tchau, seu chato.  
  
Saga desliga o telefone.  
  
Kanon – Hehehehe... invejoso....  
  
= Templo de Atena =  
  
Hyoga – Ta tudo pronto Saori. O santuário virou uma fortaleza. Tenho medo de chegar perto das janelas. Shiryu maldito. Tive que fazer tudo sozinho por causa daquele mentiroso   
  
Saori – Ta certo. Agora pegue esse esfregão e o sabão e comece a limpar o meu templo.  
  
Hyoga – Quê? Sozinho?  
  
Saori – Jabú! Ajuda ele.  
  
Jabú – Ah não....  
  
Saori – O que disse?  
  
Jabú – Claro senhorita.  
  
Hyoga – Saori! Porque escolheu o Kanon pra grande mestre? Ele num faz nada. É um preguiçoso.  
  
Saori – Bem... aconteceu o seguinte:  
  
========Flash Back==============================  
  
5 minutos depois que Saori ressuscitou todos os cavaleiros.  
  
Saori – Preciso de um grande mestre.  
  
Dohko – Eu já sou o grande mestre.  
  
Saori – Num é mais. Agora você vai ficar na casa de Libra.  
  
Kanon – Deixa eu. Deixa. Eu quero. Eu sou forte. Deixa! Deixa! Eu num tenho que vigiar casa nenhuma. Por favor, diz que sim. Deixa eu ser o grande mestre. Deixa, vai. Deixa! Deix.....  
  
Saori – Tudo bem. Kanon é o grande mestre.  
  
========Fim do flash back==========================  
  
Saori – E foi isso. Deixa ele lá. Pelo menos é forte e é mais um puxa saco meu.  
  
= Cinco Picos de Rozan =  
  
Goku – Até que num é longe....  
  
Vegeta – O radar não indica nenhuma esfera aqui.  
  
Videl – Hei! Você aí!  
  
Shunrey – Que é?  
  
Gohan – Viemos buscar a esfera do dragão.  
  
Shunrey – Esfera?  
  
Bulma – Sim. Esfera é uma bola. Quero pegar a bola do dragão.  
  
Shunrey – Que barbaridade! Eu vou chamar o Shiryu. Não saiam daqui.  
  
Píkolo – Num vou ficar aqui esperando não. Vamos atrás dela.  
  
Shiryu estava nadando na cachoeira. Subia na pedra mais alta e pulava na água. Shunrey falou com ele e ele saiu da água e foi rumo a Píkolo.  
  
Shiryu – Quem ta querendo pegar nas minhas bolas?  
  
Bulma – Eu.  
  
Goku – Queremos a esfera do dragão.  
  
Shiryu – Que esfera?  
  
Vegeta – Que povo ignorante. Esfera é bola.  
  
Shiryu – Eu sei, mas num sei de que esfera estão falando.  
  
Bulma – Dessa esfera aqui.  
  
Bulma mostra uma das esferas pro Shiryu.  
  
Shiryu – Ah! Essa esfera!  
  
Vegeta – Entregue ela pra gente.  
  
Shiryu – Eu num tenho uma esfera assim.  
  
Vegeta – Como eu imaginei...  
  
Shiryu – O que faz vocês pensarem que eu tenho uma?  
  
Trunks – O Mu disse que o dragão tem. Cadê o dragão?  
  
Shiryu – O dragão é eu. Então foi o Mu? Cretino... só pra me incomodar...  
  
Goten – Mas ele disse que você tava doente.  
  
Shiryu – Vocês vão voltar na casa do Mu?  
  
Goku – Vamos.  
  
Shiryu – Então eu to doente. To passando mal pra caramba. Melhor eu ir pra dentro de casa.  
  
Gohan – Passando mal, pulando daquele jeito? Nossa!  
  
Vegeta – Miserável! Eu vou acabar com o Mu. Só fez a gente perder tempo.  
  
Tempo depois....  
  
Goten – Você enganou a gente.  
  
Mu – Vocês de novo. Que droga! Acharam a tal esfera?  
  
Vegeta – Não. Eu disse que ela ta lá em cima.  
  
Goku – Se a gente vai ter que lutar, então vamos rápido com isso.  
  
Mu – Muro de cristal!  
  
Um muro invisível tampa a passagem dos guerreiros Z. Mu senta no meio de sua casa e fica vendo os guerreiros se espatifarem contra o muro.  
  
Mu – Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua.....  
  
Vegeta – Mas que droga!  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan e Goten se transformam em super saiyajin no nível mais alto que conseguem e continuam a se espatifar no muro.  
  
Mu – huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua.......  
  
Kuririn – Olha... a gente só vai buscar a esfera e volta. Deixa a gente passar. Por favor!  
  
Mu – Não posso. Se eu pudesse eu ate deixava, mas se eu deixar, a Saori vai torrar a paciência.  
  
Vegeta – Então chama aqui essa Saori, que eu vou ter uma conversinha com ela.  
  
Mu – Nunca. Ela não vai vim aqui pra assuntos como esse.  
  
Vegeta () – Escutem. Eu tenho um plano.  
  
Os guerreiros Z e companhia se reúnem num grupinho e falam de modo que Mu não consegue escutar.  
  
Vegeta – Kakaroto começa a quebrar tudo que tem antes da casa. Quando o Mu sair pra impedir, a gente passa.  
  
Goku – E eu?  
  
Vegeta – Você se teletransporta depois pra perto da gente.  
  
Gohan – Combinado. Vai lá pai.  
  
Goku fala só pro Vegeta escutar. Mas o Píkolo também escuta porque é intrometido.  
  
Goku () – Vai querer que eu teletransporte a Bulma e a Videl agora?  
  
Vegeta () – Não. Por enquanto deixa elas aí. Se aparecer muito perigo depois, você teletransporta.  
  
Kiki se teletransporta pra dentro da casa.  
  
Kiki – Mestre, cadê seu filho? Eu decidi que vou dar umas porradas nele... ah! Você ta aí!  
  
Mu – Se acalme Kiki. Ele não é meu filho.  
  
Trunks – Pode vim. Eu acabo com você.  
  
Goku – Que garotinho poderoso! Ele... Conseguiu se teletransportar e essa técnica é muito difícil.  
  
Kiki – Hehehe... Eu sou forte!  
  
Vegeta () – Vai rápido Kakaroto.  
  
Goku sai da casa de Mu correndo e começa a explodir as coisas que estão à volta.  
  
Mu – Pare com isso! Não destrua as estátuas. Pare!  
  
Mu se teletransporta para perto de Goku. Os outros começam a correr em direção a casa de Touro.  
  
Kiki – MESTRE MU! Eles estão passando sua casa. Venha rápido.  
  
Mu deixa Goku de lado e corre pra sua casa. Goku se teletransporta.  
  
Mu – Eles passaram... mas Aldebaran vai dar um jeito neles.  
  
Goten – Outra casa! Será que tem alguém dentro?  
  
Vegeta – Vamos entrar.  
  
C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...  
  
Agradeço muito a Lari-chan que comentou minha fic!!!! E Klarisse tb (vc me desanima, garota ú.ú)  
  
Talita de Sagitário 


	3. O Reencontro

CAP 03 – O REENCONTRO  
  
Trunks – Eu estou vendo a saída.  
  
Gohan – Fale baixo. O que é aquele pedregulho?  
  
Kuririn – Só um pedregulho.  
  
Goku – É mais seguro se a gente andar abaixado pelos cantos.  
  
Vegeta – Eu não. Um príncipe saiyajin nunca se esconde como um covarde.  
  
Todos estavam num canto da casa, Vegeta vai até o meio e começa a ir desfilando em direção a saída, mas tropeça no pedregulho e toma o maior capote.  
  
Vegeta – Merda!  
  
Píkolo – Tinha que ser ele. Só fica fazendo barulho pra trazer problemas pra gente.  
  
O Pedregulho começa a se mexer.  
  
Aldebaran – Quem me chutou? Num posso nem dormir em paz...  
  
Goten – O pedregulho virou gente.  
  
Píkolo – Isso é magia negra. Se afastem dele.  
  
Vegeta – Você que fica aí no caminho tampando a passagem.  
  
Bulma – Er... pedimos desculpas. Ele não te chutou, só tropeçou em você.  
  
Vegeta – Não peço desculpas porcaria nenhuma. E sai da frente que eu quero passar.  
  
Aldebaran – Você não tem autorização pra isso. Se insistir terei que mata- los, portanto saiam daqui agora mesmo.  
  
Bulma – Que cara feio! Vamos bater nele!  
  
Goku – Mas a gente só quer ir buscar a esfera do dragão.  
  
Píkolo – Goku! Não se aproxime dele. Ele está usando magia negra. Ninguém pode se transformar em pedregulho e depois em gente.  
  
Nº 18 – Deixe de ser besta, Píkolo. A gente achou que era um pedregulho porque ele é grande e aqui está meio escuro.  
  
Goku – Deixa ele comigo. Ei! Você aí! Se quer nos impedir de passar, vai ter que lutar comigo.  
  
Vegeta – Sai daí Kakaroto. Quem vai lutar com ele sou eu.  
  
Goku e Vegeta começam a se empurrar.  
  
Goku – Sai daqui. Agora é minha vez, você desperdiçou a sua chance na outra casa.  
  
Aldebaran – Pode vim todo mundo contra mim. Eu ganho de todos vocês.  
  
Píkolo – Eu num vou não. Meus golpes não se misturam com magia.  
  
Kuririn sai correndo pelo canto da casa, na esperança de atravessar sem que ninguém veja.  
  
Aldebaran – Chifre do touro!  
  
O golpe acerta Kuririn na barriga e ele é arremessado para trás.  
  
Kuririn – Nãaaoo..... Aaaahhn.... é igual ao chifre do Freeza!  
  
Aldebaran – É isso que acontece com quem tenta atravessar minha casa.  
  
Nº 18 – Você esta bem Kuririn?  
  
Kuririn – O que você acha? Alguém pode estar bem com um rombo no estômago?  
  
Goku – Seu desgraçado! Você machucou o Kuririn! AAAAAAAHHH.......  
  
Goku se transforma em super saiyajin nível 3.  
  
Aldebaran – Você é mutante?  
  
Píkolo – Cuidado Goku! Não se envolva com magia.  
  
Aldebaran estava na saída e com seu tamanho conseguia tampar a saída toda sem nenhum esforço. Os saiyajins se transformam em super saiyajins, Bulma junta umas pedras pra tacar em Aldebaran, Píkolo se esconde, Nº 18 esta cuidando de Kuririn e Videl se prepara para chuta-lo.  
  
Vegeta – Agoraaaaaa!!!  
  
Todos atacam ao mesmo tempo. Aldebaran defende os golpes com facilidade, mas eles continuam e continuam a atacar. Até que....  
  
Bulma – Acabou as pedras  
  
Kuririn – Ai meu rin!  
  
Píkolo continua escondido atrás da pilastra. Estão todos cansados.  
  
Vegeta – Eu... Tenho... Um plano.  
  
Goku – Ah... Que bom... Senão... A gente num sai daqui hoje.  
  
Todos re reúnem e falam de modo que Aldebaran não consegue escutar.  
  
Vegeta – Precisamos de uma isca. Enquanto ele se distrai, a gente passa.  
  
Goku – Entendi. Nós vamos fazer igual na casa do Mú.  
  
Vegeta – Não, seu burro! Num tem nada pra quebrar lá fora, e esse cara sozinho consegue tampar a saída toda.  
  
Kuririn – AAAAAiiiii.... minha barriiiiga....  
  
Goku – E então?  
  
Vegeta – O Kuririn vai ate o outro lado e entra naquela porta ali. Acho que é a porta do quarto dele. Aí ele vai atrás do Kuririn e vai tirar o traseiro da saída, então poderemos passar.  
  
Kuririn – E porque tem que ser eu?  
  
Trunks – Porque você já ta todo arrebentado e só vai atrasar a gente.  
  
Goten – Claro! Se você não estivesse ferido, o meu pai poderia ir em seu lugar e depois ele se teletransportava.  
  
Nº 18 – Que falta de consideração! Acho que Vegeta é uma má influência pros garotos.  
  
Goku – Mas tem uma coisa estranha.... eu num consigo me teletransportar direito aqui. Só se for dentro da casa, porque num consigo teletransportar direito e percebi que o Mú também não. Só se for a curta distância.  
  
Gohan – Desvantagem para nós.  
  
Vegeta – Vocês são um bando de tapados. Logo que cheguei aqui, eu percebi que tem um Ki medíocre que impedi que a gente use teletransporte ou voe aqui. Parece que temos que ir andando.  
  
Goku – Mas o Kuririn vai morrer se ele fizer isso.  
  
Kuririn – É... Aquele cara vai me matar. Ele tem os chifres do Freeza.  
  
Videl – Mas a gente te ressuscita com as esferas do dragão.  
  
Kuririn – Simples né? Você acha que morrer é gostoso?  
  
Bulma – Ah Kuririn... Você já morreu tantas vezes... Uma a mais num tem diferença.  
  
Depois de algum tempo conseguiram convencer Kuririn. Aldebaran olhava intrigado para o grupo.  
  
Kuririn – Ta bom! Mas eu só vou deixar ele me chifrar de novo, porque a Bulma vai me dar um carro. E não se esqueçam de me ressuscitar.  
  
Vegeta – Vai rápido!  
  
Kuririn se levanta e vai andando em direção a porta que parecia ser a entrada do quarto de Aldebaran. O cavaleiro, ainda sentado na saída de sua casa olhava muito desconfiado pra Kuririn que chega na porta e abre.  
  
Aldebaran – Hei! O que você pensa que esta fazendo?  
  
Kuririn – Vou bagunçar as suas coisas.  
  
Aldebaran se levanta furioso.  
  
Aldebaran – Num vai não! Com mais um golpe eu te mato. Se num quiser morrer saia já daí.  
  
Kuririn entra na salinha e fecha a porta. Ouvi-se barulho de vidro quebrando. Aldebaran ainda estava parado na saída da casa aterrorizado sem saber o que fazer.  
  
Kuririn – Nooossa! Como é legal rasgar essas roupas e cuspir nas paredes!  
  
Aldebaran num agüentou mais e foi atrás do Kuririn, se esquecendo totalmente dos outros. Vegeta e companhia num perde tempo e dispara a correr pra saída. Aldebaran parecia nem ter percebido.  
  
Aldebaran – Chifre do touro!  
  
Kuririn – AAAAAIIIIIAAAIIIAAAII.....Ai minha bunda!  
  
Nº 18 – Pobre Kuririn....  
  
Goten – Conseguimooos! Saímos daquela casa!  
  
Trunks – Vamos subir essas escadas.  
  
Gohan – A esfera já esta perto daqui?  
  
Vegeta – Não. Vamos ter que subir muito. Espero num encontrar mais casas com esse caras loucos dentro.  
  
Píkolo – Eu sei quem eles são. De acordo com a armadura e o tipo de golpes....  
  
Goku – E quem são eles?  
  
Píkolo – Eles buscam as estrelas e poderes ocultos da alma.  
  
Gohan – E quem são eles?  
  
Píkolo – Eles são macumbeiros.  
  
Videl – Acho que não.  
  
Píkolo – Macumbeiros bruxos eles são. Tenho certeza.  
  
Videl – Ah!  
  
Vegeta – Macumbeiro é você. Com esse turbante e essa capinha.... você deve ser o próprio boneco de vudú.  
  
Píkolo – É a última moda em Namekusei.  
  
Bulma – Esse Aldebaran até pode ser, mas o Mu... Só se for um mago lindo e maravilhoso!  
  
Vegeta – Lindo? Ele? Você é cega.  
  
Bulma – Despeitado.  
  
Goten – Ah não! Outra casa!  
  
Goku – Num acredito! Mas pelo menos, a gente pode usar o mesmo método que usamos nas outras casas para escapar.  
  
Vegeta – Vamos entrar aí logo.  
  
= Templo de Atena =  
  
Hyoga – Acabei..... de limpar.... o templo.  
  
Jabú – Também.  
  
Saori – Isso mesmo. Acabou de limpar o templo, mas não de fazer o serviço de hoje. A cozinha ta um lixo. Hyoga, vá lavar louça.  
  
Hyoga – Eu me demito.  
  
Saori – Como assim? Eu nunca te contratei, então você não pode se demitir. E vai logo com isso.  
  
Jabú – Que escungada! E ainda esfrega na sua cara que ela te faz de escravo! Se eu fosse você, batia nela!  
  
Saori – Jabú! Vá limpar os banheiros.  
  
Hyoga – Porque você num bate nela? Ela também te faz de escravo.  
  
Jabú – Bom... Talvez outro dia.  
  
Hyoga – Saori! Vou ligar pro Shiryu pra ver se ele melhorou.  
  
Saori – Ah ta. Faz isso, e se ele melhorou, mande ele vim pra cá imediatamente.  
  
Hyoga faz uma ligação.  
  
Shunrey – Alô!  
  
Hyoga – Oi Shunrey! Aqui é o Hyoga. O Shiryu pode atender?  
  
Shunrey – Ele esta fazendo levantamento de peso. Ta treinando, mas vou chamá-lo.  
  
Alguns segundos depois.....  
  
Shiryu – Oi Hyoga! Como é que ta?  
  
Hyoga – Seu safado nojento e mentiroso. Eu to me matando de trabalhar aqui porque você num veio.  
  
Shiryu – Pô cara! Num é pra tanto! É que eu num tava muito afim de ver a Saori hoje, sabe.... To tirando um dia de folga.  
  
Hyoga – Você ta aí no bem bom e eu ralando. Até o miserável do Ikki sumiu. E você acha que eu to a fim de ver a Saori? Ela que se exploda!  
  
Shiryu – Mas ele já era de se esperar né? E o Shun?  
  
Hyoga – Sumiu na hora que eu cheguei. Já era pra ele ter voltado, mas também me deixou aqui sozinho. E o Seiya eu nem vi.  
  
Shiryu – É.... Fazer o que né? O jeito é agüentar.  
  
Hyoga – Como você é ruim, Shiryu! Agüentar? Eu num agüento mais. Sabe o......  
  
Saori – SE CONTINUAR GASTANDO TELEFONE EU VOU COBRAR DE VOCÊ.  
  
Shiryu – Nossa! Ta estressada ein?  
  
Hyoga – Até que não. Hoje ela ta calma. É a primeira vez que grita comigo desde que cheguei.  
  
Shiryu – Mas o que você ia dizer?  
  
Hyoga – Ah sim! Sabe o que eu vou fazer? Vou contar pra Saori que sua doença é uma farça.  
  
Shiryu – Você é louco? Num faz isso não. Eu To pensando em aproveitar e ficar mais uns 3 dias sem ir no santuário. E se ela vim me ver, eu já até ensaiei uns chiliques.  
  
Hyoga – Cara, você tem que morrer. E eu vou ficar aqui me matando?  
  
Shiryu – Nãao. Você inventa uma desculpa também. Diz que tem que ir pra Sibéria ou qualquer outra coisa.  
  
Saori – HYOGA, VOCÊ VAI PAGAR A CONTA DE TELEFONE.  
  
Shiryu – Melhor você desligar. Tchau!  
  
Hyoga – Tchau, ô mentiroso.  
  
Jabú – Ele melhorou?  
  
Hyoga – Ta na mesma. Sorte do Shiryu que eu num sou um traidor como ele   
  
Saori – E aí?  
  
Hyoga – O Shiryu num melhorou, mas eu vou ter que ficar fora uns dias.  
  
Saori – Nossa que interessante, mas agora vai limpar a cozinha.  
  
Hyoga – É sério Saori! É aniversário de morte da minha mamãe. É tradição todo ano eu ir rezar no túmulo de gelo dela lá na Sibéria.  
  
Saori – Então você vai quebrar a tradição. Num tenho culpa se sua mãe foi morrer tão longe.  
  
Hyoga – Nãaaaooo. Eu tenho que ir. Eu levo flores pra ela e esse dia é único pra mim. É insubstituível, e minha mamãe num pode ficar sem as flores.  
  
Saori – Tenho certeza que sua mãe num vai se importar se você levar as flores no seu dia de folga.  
  
Hyoga – Dia de folga? Eu tenho um dia de folga? Quando?  
  
Saori – Bem... Eu me expressei mal. Quis dizer suas duas horas de folga.  
  
Hyoga – Eu tenho duas horas de folga? Mas... você num está contando com a hora do almoço né?  
  
Saori – Lógico que sim. O tempo é precioso. E agora volte ao trabalho.  
  
Saori vai para seu quarto. Hyoga esta com muuuuita raiva.  
  
Hyoga - Eu vou pra Sibéria. Tenho que ir no aniversário de morte da minha mamãe. Mas.... Hoje num é aniversário de morte dela. Eu só disse isso pra sair daqui. Ah! Mas o que me importa? Eu vou sair de qualquer jeito. E vou aproveitar o tempo livre pra ir ver minha mamãe na Sibéria!   
  
Jabú – O que foi Hyoga? Ta com uma cara estranha....  
  
Hyoga – Ein? Ah.... eu... vou no banheiro.  
  
Hyoga vai em direção ao banheiro, mas quando Jabú não está vendo, ele desvia direção e vai rumo a porta que da na sala do grande mestre.  
  
Hyoga – Caramba! Me esqueci do Kanon. Ele num vai me deixar passar. Melhor pular a janela.  
  
Hyoga vai numa das salas do templo, abre a janela e sobe, mas é eletrocutado e plantas carnívoras tentam pegá-lo.  
  
Hyoga – Acho que meus neurônios estão ficando quentes demais e estão morrendo. Eu mesmo estalei algumas dessas cercas elétricas e plantei as plantas carnívoras e ainda tento passar por aqui....  
  
Saori – Cadê o Hyoga?  
  
Jabú – Foi no banheiro.  
  
Saori – Cretino! Deve estar fazendo hora no banheiro pra num trabalhar. Eu vou lá esmurrar a porta pra ver se ele sai.  
  
Hyoga – Ai! Ela vai no banheiro e num vai me encontrar lá! O jeito é ir pra sala do Kanon e confiar na sorte.  
  
Hyoga entra na sala do grande mestre e fecha a porta. Kanon estava passeando de jet ski na piscina e falava num telefone sem fio.  
  
Hyoga – Se eu andar engatinhando até a porta de saída, talvez ele num me veja.   
  
Hyoga começa a engatinhar em direção á saída.  
  
Kanon – Errou de novo.  
  
Saga – Para de me atazanar. Num quero nem saber o que você está fazendo. E me devolve ele rápido.  
  
Kanon – Eu estou... Estreando meu jet ski novinho nessa piscina maravilhosa que tem nessa sala incrível. Bem... Que a sala é legal você sabe muito bem, né? Ficou aqui aproveitando tudo durante 13 anos. E você aproveitava tudo SO – ZI – NHO. E ainda podia fuzilar uns soldados, caso tivesse entediado. Ah! E devolver o quê? Num to com nada seu aqui. Do que ele ta falando?   
  
Saga – Entendi. Você quer se vingar? Nem adianta. E eu num sabia onde você estava, por isso num pude te convidar pra vim nadar comigo. Você desapareceu do cabo Sounion.  
  
Kanon – Bem... Num vou negar que eu nadei pra caramba no templo de Posseidon, porque o que mais tem lá é água, mas eu num gosto de água salgada.... E eu num gostei nem um pouco de ficar no cabo Sou.... EI! PARADO AÍ!  
  
Kanon para o Jet Ski.  
  
Saga – O que foi?  
  
Kanon – Saga, eu vou ter que desligar. Depois eu ligo pra acabar de fazer inveja em você. Tchau.  
  
Saga – Ah! Não se incomode.  
  
Kanon desliga o telefone. Hyoga que sabia ter sido descoberto, se levanta e começa a correr, mas Kanon tranca a porta de saída com seu cosmo.  
  
Kanon – O que pretendia fazer, rolando na minha casa?  
  
Hyoga – Não estava rolando.... Estava engatinhando.  
  
Kanon – E porque?  
  
Hyoga – Eu.... eu.... perdi meu...  
  
Kanon – Você é o Hyoga de cisne né? Perdeu o que?  
  
Hyoga – Meu... Meu cisne!  
  
Kanon – Na minha sala?  
  
Hyoga – É. Na hora que eu vim para o templo de Atena.  
  
Saori – ELE SUMIU JABÚ! APOSTO COMO VOCÊ É CUMPLICE! ELE NUM TA NO BANHEIRO PORCARIA NENHUMA.  
  
Hyoga fica desesperado.  
  
Kanon – Credo. Mesmo com a porta fechada, da pra ouvir os gritos dela. Mas eu vou te ajudar a procurar o seu cisne.  
  
Hyoga – Pensando bem... Deve ter caído mais em baixo... Na casa de peixes. Eu vou lá procurar.  
  
Kanon – Não... Espera um pouco. Sempre que eu encontro alguma porcaria nessa sala, eu coloco tudo nesse armário. Seu cisne deve ta aí dentro.  
  
Kanon abre o armário e começa a procurar. Hyoga está tremendo de medo da Saori encontrar ele ali.  
  
Hyoga - Se ela me encontrar aqui.... Num vai mais deixar eu ir à Sibéria...   
  
Kanon – É isso?  
  
Kanon mostra pra Hyoga um patinho de borracha amarelo.  
  
Hyoga – Ah! Esse mesmo. Agora vou dar um recado pro... Mu lá na primeira casa.  
  
Kanon – Que coisa.... Pensei ter encontrado esse pato no dia que me mudei pra essa sala... E ele me é tão familiar.... Bem, pega ele.  
  
Kanon entrega o pato pra Hyoga, que vai correndo até a porta de saída, abre e vai embora.  
  
Hyoga - Que sorte! Que sorte! Agora eu vou pra Sibéria, e só volto quando tiver alguma batalha.  
  
Hyoga vai passando correndo pelas casas com o pato na mão, e deixa os cavaleiros intrigados com sua pressa.  
  
= Casa de gêmeos =  
  
Vegeta – Mas que droga! A gente anda, anda e quando pensa que é a saída, a gente ta na entrada de novo.  
  
Píkolo – É magia. Eu disse que é magia negra.  
  
Bulma – Parece um labirinto....  
  
Saga – Esses idiotas nunca conseguirão passar por aqui. Quem serão eles? É a trigésima quarta vez que eles tentam passar....  
  
Hyoga chega na casa de gêmeos. Com o susto, a concentração de Saga acaba e o labirinto some. Goku e companhia se encontravam parados no meio da casa olhando surpresos de Saga para Hyoga.  
  
Hyoga – Er... tenho que ir.  
  
Saga – Espere! Como você se atreve a estragar minha ilusão desse jeito? Você não.... POM POM????  
  
Goku – O que esta acontecendo?  
  
Saga – Então... Ah! Agora sei porque você veio Hyoga! Kanon mandou você vim devolver o Pom Pom pra mim né?  
  
Hyoga – Que?  
  
Saga – Me da meu patinho.  
  
Hyoga – É seu?  
  
Saga toma o pato da mão de Hyoga.  
  
Saga – Eu sabia. No fundo, meu irmão num é ruim. Ele me devolveu o Pom Pom.... Num deu pra levar ele comigo pro inferno no dia que eu morri e... Ele ficou até hoje na sala do grande mestre.  
  
Saga abraça o pato e começa a chorar.  
  
Saga – E na batalha de Hades.... eu atravessei as 12 casa fingindo querer matar Atena, mas na verdade eu só queria ver o Pom Pom.... Buaaaaaaa........  
  
Hyoga – Er... eu... vou embora.  
  
Saga – Tudo bem, obrigado.  
  
Hyoga vai correndo em direção à casa de Touro.  
  
Os guerreiros Z e companhia, ainda assustados, começam a atravessar a casa, mas Saga para na saída e os impede.  
  
Vegeta – Outro. Esse aí vai morrer. Que mania. Porque num deixa a gente ir buscar a esfera do dragão de uma vez? Droga!  
  
= Templo de Atena =  
  
Jabú – Eu num tenho nada haver com isso Saori. E eu num encontro ele em nenhum lugar.  
  
Saori – Já olhou debaixo das camas? Dentro dos armários? Vê se ele caiu numa armadilha. ENCONTRE ESSE INFELIZ!  
  
C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...... 


	4. A Alma de Hades

CAP 04 – A Alma de Hades  
  
= Casa de Gêmeos =  
  
Vegeta – Sai da frente, seu verme!  
  
Saga – Idiota. Acha que pode comigo? Então escapa dessa.  
  
Saga ataca com uma ilusão. Os guerreiros Z e companhia ficam perdidos em dimensões diferentes, lutando pra não serem sugados por um vácuo. Saga pega o celular e faz uma ligação.  
  
Kanon – Alô!  
  
Saga – Obrigado Kanon. Eu sempre soube que você no fundo é uma pessoa maravilhosa.  
  
Kanon – O que... porque?  
  
Saga – Você sempre soube o que o Pom Pom significa pra mim, e me devolveu ele mais rápido do que eu imaginava.  
  
Kanon – Quem? Devolvi o que? Mas Pom Pom não era.... Não acredito. Como eu poderia ter esquecido do pato? Eu sabia que conhecia aquele pato de algum lugar. Mas o Hyoga tinha falado que era dele.  
  
Saga – Falou? O Hyoga veio aqui me devolver. Pensei que você que tivesse mandado.  
  
Kanon – Ah... eu... Melhor fingir que sim, porque aí o Saga fica me devendo. Hehehe... Claro que foi. Ta feliz?  
  
Saga – Lógico! Obrigado irmão.  
  
Kanon – Mas Saga.... Você num acha muito ridículo isso não? Você é muito apegado a esse pato.  
  
Saga – O que esta dizendo? E o Pimpão? Eu tenho o Pom Pom e você o Pimpão.  
  
Kanon – Não tenho mais. Pimpão faz parte do meu passado.  
  
Saga – Mas você o amava. Quando uma vez eu taquei o Pimpão na privada e dei descarga, e o Pimpão foi pro esgoto, você até tentou suicidar de tanta tristeza. E eu tive que buscar o Pimpão no esgoto pra você num se matar.  
  
Kanon – Mas eu era uma criança.  
  
Saga – Você tinha 15 anos.  
  
Kanon – Mas você me mandou pra prisão de pedra do cabo shounion.  
  
Saga – Mas eu deixei você levar o Pimpão.  
  
Kanon – Num deixou não.  
  
Saga – Claro que deixei.  
  
======Flash Back================================  
  
13 anos atrás, no santuário de Atena. Casa de Gêmeos.  
  
Saga – Você ficou maluco? Matar Atena? Não aceito ouvir uma barbaridades dessas. Muito menos do meu irmão.  
  
Kanon – Mas ninguém no santuário sabe que somos gêmeos. Eu poderei te ajudar. Você toma o lugar do grande mestre e eu fico na casa de Gêmeos como guardião.  
  
Saga da um soco em Kanon, que cai.  
  
Saga – Somos tão diferentes como um anjo e um demônio.  
  
Kanon – Depende. Só se você está falando de Lúcifer. Ele é um anjo.  
  
Saga – Vou trancar você na prisão de pedra e você só sairá de lá se for a vontade de Atena.  
  
Saga segura Kanon e começa a leva-lo rumo a Prisão.  
  
Kanon – NÃAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO!!!!! EU NÃO QUERO IR.  
  
Saga – Se comporte como homem.  
  
Kanon – ME SOLTAAAAA..... EU QUERO O PIMPÃO! SE EU FOR ELE VAI TAMBÉM. ELE GOSTA MAIS DE MIM DO QUE VOCÊ. PIMPÃAAAAAOOOOO!!!  
  
Saga – Tudo bem. Eu vou buscar o Pimpão.  
  
Saga prende Kanon na prisão, volta no santuário, pega Pimpão, volta no cabo shounion e entrega pra Kanon. Depois vai embora.  
  
=======Fim do Flash Back==========================  
  
Kanon – É.... Você me entregou, mas o Pimpão morreu.  
  
Saga – Morreu? Como?  
  
Kanon – Bem, depois que chegamos no templo de Posseidon, mudamos nossas identidades para enganar a todos. Eu virei Dragão dos mares e Pimpão virou Fluf o indomável. E Pimpão não era um pato como o Pom Pom. Ele era um lindo coelhinho branco de pelúcia, e quando Posseidon foi aprisionado por Atena, o templo submarino foi inundado e destruído. Em meio a tanta água, Pimpão morreu afogado. Eu num consegui encontra-lo e fui obrigado a sair sem vê-lo uma última vez.  
  
Saga – Sinto muito. Kanon começa a chorar.  
  
Kanon – Tudo bem.  
  
Saga - O que você acha se a gente.... Esquecer os atritos passados e vivermos como irmãos de verdade?  
  
Kanon - Certo.... Eu.... vou deixar de ser vingativo e.... Bem.... você quer vir nadar comigo?  
  
Saga – Lógico! Eu já estou indo. Finalmente consegui o que queria   
  
Saga entra em seu quarto na velocidade da luz e sai só de sunga levando Pom Pom, uma bóia e um óculos de mergulho. O que ele tinha percebido, é que ao entrar no quarto, ele havia abandonado o local da luta, e como nem estava lembrando dos "intrusos" sua concentração foi totalmente quebrada e os guerreiros Z se encontrava parados e furiosos encarando Saga.  
  
Saga – Ãn? Ah! Eu tinha esquecido.  
  
Vegeta – Seu verme. Você vai me pagar, inútil.  
  
Goku – Agora é minha vez. Esse infeliz vai ver como é bom ficar vagando em dimensões... Kaaaa..... me.... ha.....  
  
Goku se prepara para dispara seu Kamehamehá.  
  
Goku – Me....  
  
Saga – EXPLOSÃO GALÁTICA!  
  
Goku recebe o impacto antes de disparar seu kamehamehá e voa longe.  
  
Saga – Eu num to a fim de brigar agora não. Tenho compromisso. Poderiam voltar mais tarde?  
  
Bulma – Escuta.... Eu posso ir com você?  
  
Bulma estava encantada com a beleza de Saga.  
  
Vegeta – O que esta dizendo Bulma?  
  
Saga – Bem... Se for pra levar alguém eu prefiro a loirinha ali.  
  
Nº 18 – Eu?  
  
Bulma – Seu..... Eu sou muito mais bonita que ela ta?  
  
Saga – E se tiver que levar uma pro meu irmão, eu levo a menina.  
  
Videl – Eu?  
  
Bulma – E eu??  
  
Saga – Você é feia.  
  
Vegeta – Tomou. Fica dando de cima de cara que nem conhece.  
  
Gohan – Mas a Videl você num leva não.  
  
Bulma – Cretino! Mal amado! Feia é sua mãe.  
  
Goku – Háaaaaaaaaaaaaa.......  
  
Goku tinha feito um Kamehameha sem que Saga veja e dispara quando ele ta distraído. Saga voa longe, deixando cair Pom Pom, a bóia e o óculos de mergulho e se espatifando numa estátua.  
  
Goku – Hahahahaha.... eu num quero ter que matar você. Agora que já sabe minha força, deixe-nos passar.  
  
Saga – Sei sua força? Sei mesmo. Se compara com a de um verme. Não pense que me venceu só porque me pegou desprevinido.  
  
Saga começa a lutar a sério. Sempre que Goku ia dar um golpe, Saga era mais rápido e atacava primeiro com sua Explosão Galática. Os outros quiseram se juntar a Goku e atacar, mas ele num deixou. E a possibilidade de vencer Saga parecia para Goku cada vez mais impossível.  
  
Saga - Esses caras tão me atrasando   
  
Goku – Arf... arf.... arf.... Genki dama.  
  
Goku levanta as mão e fica reunindo a energia do planeta. Mas como ele esta no santuário, o cosmo de Atena interfere, então mesmo depois de muito tempo ele num conseguiu juntar nada.  
  
Saga – Já chega de palhaçada.Vou dar o último golpe. Explosãaao Galá...  
  
Goten – Olha o que eu achei, Trunks!  
  
Saga – TIRE SUAS MÃOS DO POM POM!  
  
Vegeta toma o pato da mão de Goten.  
  
Vegeta – Você quer isso? Se não nos deixar passar dessa casa, pode dar adeus ao pato.  
  
Vegeta começa a torcer o pescoço do patinho.  
  
Saga – NÃAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO!!! PARE.  
  
Vegeta coloca o pato no chão e começa a pisar nele.  
  
Vegeta – Se der um passo eu explodo esse bicho.  
  
Saga estava paralisado, numa expressão de terror.  
  
Vegeta começa a morder o pato.  
  
Vegeta – Num vai deixar a gente passar não?  
  
Vegeta pisa na cabeça do pato e começa a puxa-lo.  
  
Saga – PARE! PODEM PASSAR, MAS ME DEVOLVAM O POM POM. Afinal, o que vale Atena perto do Pom Pom?   
  
Os guerreiros Z passam. Gohan vai arrastando Goku, que mal consegue andar por causa dos ataques de Saga. Quando todos já atravessaram, Vegeta manda o pato pra Saga. Saga abraça o pato, pega a bóia e o óculos de mergulho e vai pra sala do grande mestre.  
  
= Nas redondezas do santuário =  
  
Hyoga – Liberdade! Nem acredito. Como eu sou esperto. Mamãe, aí vou eu! Sibéria me espere... Seiya?  
  
Seiya – Oi Hyoga!  
  
Hyoga – O que faz aí sentado nessas escadas? Saori esta p da vida porque nem você nem o Shun nem o Ikki apareceram.  
  
Seiya – Estou aqui a muitas horas. Muitas mesmo. Estou com preguiça de subir essas escadas.  
  
Hyoga – Então saia daqui. Eu consegui fugir da sala dela. Vou tirar férias na Sibéria.  
  
Seiya – Melhor mesmo. Mas o Shun num chegou? Ele subiu primeiro do que eu.  
  
Hyoga – Eu vi ele na casa de câncer. Ele estava falando com o Máscara da Morte. Se ele for esperto ele volta. Agora tenho que ir. Minha mãe já deve ta preocupada comigo. Faz tempo que num vou visita-la.  
  
Seiya – Certo. Eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco.  
  
= Templo de Atena =  
  
Saori – COMO É? TEM GENTE ATRAVESSANDO AS 12 CASAS PRA ME MATAR?  
  
Saga – Não Saori, acho que eles só querem buscar uma esfera...  
  
Saori – SIM. A MINHA CABEÇA.  
  
Kanon – Acalme-se Saori....  
  
Saori – DELINGUENTES ESTÃO VINDO ARRANCAR MINHA CABEÇA E VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FIQUE CALMA? E VOCÊ!  
  
Saori e vira pra Saga.  
  
Saori – VOCÊ TINHA QUE TÁ LÁ NA SUA CASA. PORQUE DEIXOU ELES PASSAREM? PORQUE EIN?  
  
Saga – Eu.... eu..... eles num vão machuca-la. Kanon e eu estamos aqui.  
  
Saori – GRANDE PORCARIA. E AINDA POR CIMA AQUELES INÚTEIS CAVALEIROS DE BRONZE DESAPARECEM DAQUI. MAS EU VOU ENCONTRA-LOS E AÍ VÃO VER SÓ.  
  
Jabú – Eles que são espertos.  
  
Saori começa a espancar Jabú com o cetro dourado. Kanon e Saga vão pra sala do grande mestre.  
  
= Em direção á casa de câncer =  
  
Goku – Aaaaaaaaiiiiii....  
  
Píkolo – Goku. Levante – se. Eu vou dar pra você.....  
  
Goku – NÃO. NÃO. Eu já estou curado.  
  
Goku se levanta imediatamente.  
  
Píkolo – Que bom! Eu ia dar pra você minha energia. Mas você já esta bom...  
  
Goku cai no chão.  
  
Goku – Acho que não....  
  
Píkolo passa sua energia pra Goku que levanta recuperado e Píkolo fica muito fraco.  
  
Goku – Píkolo. Você está fraco. Melhor voltar pra Terra.  
  
Píkolo – Mas eu posso ajudar...  
  
Vegeta – Ô Nameku idiota! Traduzindo pra você, Kakaroto disse que agora que você lhe deu seus poderes, você num serve pra mais nada e só esta nos atrapalhando. E que é melhor você voltar pro chiqueiro de onde saiu antes que você arruíne nossos planos.  
  
Píkolo – BUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.........  
  
Píkolo sai correndo em direção a saída do santuário.  
  
Goku – Nossa Vegeta.... Você magoou o cara.  
  
Vegeta – Quem se importa?  
  
Gohan – Tadinho do senhor Píkolo.  
  
Goku – Olhem... eu tinha sementes dos Deuses aqui. O Píkolo me deu a energia dele á toa.  
  
Vegeta – E depois eu que sou mal.  
  
Nº 18 – Outra casa.  
  
Videl – Já era de se esperar.  
  
= Casa de Câncer =  
  
Goku – Nossa. Que fedor.  
  
Trunks – Fale baixo. O que aquele cara ta fazendo?  
  
Mascara da morte – Macumba sarava olê olá. Macumbão Macumbinha...  
  
Mascara da morte dançava em volta de uma pilastra que tinha alguém amarrado nela.  
  
Vegeta – É só um cara macumbeiro.  
  
Mascara da morte – Quem esta aí?  
  
Bulma – Tem um menino amarrado e amordaçado naquela pilastra.  
  
Shun – Hummmm....... hummmm....  
  
Shun estava amarrado e amordaçado numa pilastra.  
  
Mascara da morte – Ah! Que bom! Os espectros já chegaram.  
  
Trunks – Espectros?  
  
Mascara da morte – Vocês não são os espectros de Hades?  
  
Gohan – Não.  
  
Mascara da morte – Então fiquem aí assistindo.  
  
Goten – O que você ta fazendo?  
  
Mascara da morte – Estou fazendo a alma de Hades voltar para o corpo desse garoto.  
  
Shun – Hummmmm.... hummmmmm......  
  
Mascara da morte – Eu precisava de mais alguém, para juntos macumbarmos o menino.  
  
Gohan – Não se diz macumbar se diz....  
  
Mascara da morte – Não venha me dar aulas de português. Acha que não sei conjugar o verbo macumba?  
  
Gohan – Macumba não é um verb.....  
  
Mascara da Morte – CALE A BOCA E PRESTE ATENÇÃO. Eu macumbo, tu macumbas, eles macumbam, nos macumbamos, vós macumbais. Aprendeu?  
  
Gohan - ........  
  
Mascara da morte volta a dançar em volta de Shun.  
  
Shun – Hummm... hummm  
  
Goku – Nos já vamos indo ta?  
  
Mascara da morte – Ta bom. Hei! Não pode ir por aí.  
  
Vegeta – Sabia.  
  
Mascara da morte fica na saída, impedindo a passagem deles.  
  
C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A....... 


	5. Gohan X Máscara da Morte

CAP 05 - GOHAN X MASCARA DA MORTE  
  
Vegeta – Chega de enrolar. Vamos lutar então.  
  
Mascara da morte – Vocês querem lutar? Eu só disse que num pode atravessar minha casa. Como são estúpidos!  
  
Bulma – Ah! Finalmente alguém que num usa a violência pra conseguir as coisas. Vocês deviam aprender com ele.  
  
Gohan – Aprender o quê? A fazer macumba?  
  
Videl – Não. Aprender a resolver as coisas conversando.  
  
Vegeta – Ah é assim? Então observe. Você aí, ô macumbeiro. Nós vamos atravessar sua casa pra buscar uma esfera do dragão, e depois a gente volta e vai embora ta certo?  
  
Mascara da morte – Num pode.  
  
Goku – Concordo com Vegeta. Num da pra conversar, tem que partir pra porrada.  
  
Mascara da morte – Olha... Eu quero muito mandar vocês pro inferno. De verdade, quero mesmo. Mas é que agora eu estou muito ocupado. Tenho que estabelecer uma conecção com o senhor das trevas, para faze-lo voltar ao corpo desse garoto. Depois disso, eu juro que mato vocês, então poderiam colaborar comigo e esperarem aí enquanto termino o que estou fazendo, e depois minha atenção será toda de vocês.  
  
Nº 18 – E porque a gente num pode atravessar a casa?  
  
Mascara da morte – O meu trabalho é proteger essa casa e não deixar ninguém subir. Se vocês passarem, Atena num vai me dar a cesta básica desse mês.  
  
Trunks – Mas a gente vai atravessar assim mesmo.  
  
Mascara da morte – Te garanto que não, moleque.  
  
Shun – Hummmmm.... Hummmmmm.....  
  
Mascara da morte – Fique quieto hospedeiro de Hades!  
  
Mascara da morte recomeça a dançar em volta da pilastra em que Shun está amarrado.  
  
Goku – Ka.... me..... ha....  
  
Vegeta – Pare Kakaroto! Você lutou na outra casa, agora é minha vez.  
  
Gohan – Eu também quero lutar. Vocês dois já lutaram e eu não.  
  
Goku – Bem... É justo... Então acabe com ele Gohan!  
  
Vegeta – Vermes inúteis!  
  
Gohan – Eu vou acabar com você!  
  
Gohan começa a fazer as poses do Grande Saiyaman.  
  
Gohan – Sou um herói que luta pela justiça, sou o Grande... Saiyaman!!!  
  
Mascara da morte – Caramba! Você entende bem do assunto. É tudo que eu preciso.  
  
Mascara da morte começa a puxar Gohan até a pilastra.  
  
Gohan – Hei! O que foi? Me larga!  
  
Mascara da morte – Me ajude a macumbar o garoto. Você dança muito bem.  
  
Gohan – Não, eu não.... MAZEICOOOOONNNN.....  
  
Mascara da morte, que foi pego de surpresa, voa longe e se estatela na parede.  
  
Shun – Hummm... Hummmmm....  
  
Goten – Acho que o garoto quer que a gente solte ele.  
  
Trunks – Num vamos ganhar nada com isso. Deixe ele lá.  
  
Goten – É mesmo.  
  
Nº 18 – O que estamos esperando? Vamos atravessar enquanto ele num levanta.  
  
Os guerreiros Z e companhia começam a correr em direção à saída, mas Mascara da morte é mais rápido e bloqueia a passagem.  
  
Mascara da morte – Seus miseráveis! Agora me irritaram profundamente. ONDAS DO INFERNOOOO!!  
  
O ataque de Mascara da morte leva a alma de todos pro mundo dos mortos, mas as almas retornam aos corpos imediatamente.  
  
Mascara da morte – Droga! Esqueci quem sem o imperador das trevas controlando o mundo dos mortos, meu ataque não tem efeito nenhum.  
  
Vegeta – O que aconteceu?  
  
Goku – Num sei.... Parece que desmaiei e voltei rapidinho...  
  
Mascara da morte – Parece que sem meu ataque, vou ter que descer porrada mesmo.  
  
Gohan e Mascara da morte começam a pancadaria. Os guerreiros e campanhia ficam assistindo.  
  
Videl – Porrada nele Gohan!  
  
Goten – Isso aí irmão!  
  
Goku – É pra bater Gohan, não pra levar na cara!  
  
Shun começa a tentar se comunicar com o único que está olhando pra ele.  
  
Vegeta - O que esse moleque idiota ta tentando me dizer esperneando desse jeito?   
  
Vegeta vai até onde Shun está amarrado e amordaçado.  
  
Vegeta – O que foi?  
  
Shun – Hummm... Hummmm.... Huuummmmm..  
  
Vegeta – Se num vai dizer eu vou embora.  
  
Shun esperneia com todas as forças e começa a chorar. Vegeta retira a mordaça de Shun.  
  
Shun – Buaaaaaaaaaaa.......  
  
Vegeta – Me chamou aqui pra chorar no meu ouvido? Garoto burro, eu vou embora e tomara que você vire macumba mesmo.  
  
Shun – Não... Eu... Eu...  
  
Vegeta recoloca a mordaça em Shun e volta pra junto dos outros pra observar a luta. Gohan estava levando a maior surra.  
  
Videl – Vou te ajudar Gohan!  
  
Mascara da morte, segurava Gohan pela camisa e ia lhe dar um soco, mas para o que estava fazendo e observa Videl.  
  
Videl – Transmutaçãaaaoo!!  
  
Videl fica vestida com a roupa de Grande Saiyagirl e começa a fazer as poses ridículas que aprendeu com Gohan. Mascara da morte está maravilhado. Videl manda uma bola de energia em Mascara da morte, que nem desvia, mas a energia era tão fraca que nem o machucou.  
  
Videl – Eu não acredito! Usei todo o meu Ki naquele ataque!  
  
Mascara da morte – Vamos fazer um acordo. Já que vocês num podem me derrotar mesmo, eu deixo vocês passarem se deixar aqui essa menina.  
  
Videl – Quê? Nunca!  
  
Mascara da morte – Se o rapaz num tivesse todo instrupiado, ele poderia ficar no seu lugar, mas agora só você que serve.  
  
Vegeta – Certo. Pode ficar. Vamos em frente Kakaroto.  
  
Gohan – Aaah... Não... Nun... Nunca deixaria a Videl aqui.  
  
Mascara da morte amarra Videl numa pilastra.  
  
Mascara da morte – Ela só vai me ajudar a fazer a dança pra trazer Hades de volta ao corpo de Shun.  
  
Shun continuava chorando.  
  
Goku – Então porque você a amarrou?  
  
Mascara da morte – Pra num fugir enquanto a gente negocia.  
  
Gohan – Nunca! Devolva a Videl.  
  
Bulma – Bem... Se é só pra dançar...  
  
Goku repara em Shun pela primeira vez e vai até o garoto.  
  
Goku – Nooossaaaa.... Você chora tanto quanto o Gohan quando era criança.  
  
Shun – Huuuuummmmmmmm....  
  
Goku – Porque você está chorando?  
  
Shun – Hummmmm... hummmm...  
  
Goku – Que estranho. Eu num estou te entendendo.  
  
Shun faz sinais indicando que está amordaçado.  
  
Goku – Já entendi! Você fala outra língua, certo? Por isso eu num te entendo.  
  
Shun chora mais ainda.  
  
Goku – Ou é porque você é mudo?  
  
Shun continua chorando.  
  
Goku – Aaahh! É porque você num sabe falar?  
  
Shun já está encharcado com as próprias lágrimas.  
  
Goten – Não pai, acho que ele num tem língua.  
  
Trunks – Acho que é porque ele está amordaçado.  
  
Trunks tira a mordaça de Shun.  
  
Shun – Buaaaa.... IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII......  
  
Uma pena de Fênix atravessa o ar e corta as cordas que prendiam Shun.  
  
Ikki – A ave Fênix aparecerá sempre que houver maldade. Vim de muito longe com a armadura do meu irmão mais novo. Quem se atreveu a amarrar Shun??  
  
Shun – Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Que bom que você veio!  
  
Ikki – Eu sei.  
  
Mascara da morte – PORQUE VOCÊ O SOLTOU? AGORA COMO É QUE VOU TRAZER HADES DE VOLTA, EIN??  
  
Ikki – Isso não é problema meu. AVEEE FÊENIXX!!!  
  
Enquanto Ikki queimava Mascara da morte, os guerreiros Z e companhia atravessaram a casa de câncer.  
  
Mascara da morte – Infeliz! Vou fazer uma macumba muito bem feita pra você Fênix, você vai ver.  
  
Ikki – Que você aprenda a nunca mais encostar um dedo no meu irmão. Vamos embora, Shun.  
  
Mascara da morte – Mas que coisa! Nem tudo está perdido, eles esqueceram de levar a menina.  
  
Videl – Hummm... hummmm...  
  
Mascara da morte – Como o hospedeiro foi embora, vou ver se sua majestade Hades aceita você como hospedeira. Bem.... acho que não. Mas em todo caso, você vai ser a hospedeira de Pandora.  
  
Mascara da morte começa a dançar em volta de Videl.  
  
= Templo de Atena =  
  
Saori – COMO VOCÊS PODEM FICAR AÍ TÃO CALMOS QUANDO TEM UM BANDO DE DELINGUENTES DOIDÕES QUERENDO ARRANCAR MINHA CABEÇA ?  
  
Saga – Saori, eles num querem a sua cabeça....  
  
Saori – ELES ESTÃO VINDO AQUI BUSCAR MINHA CABEÇA SIM! SEUS INÚTEIS SAFADOS, TINHAM QUE DETÊ-LOS. ELES NUM DEVERIAM TER PASSADO NEM DA PRIMEIRA CASA.  
  
Kanon – Eu duvido muito que eles passem da casa de leão...  
  
Saga – Eles não querem sua cabeça, querem a esfera do dragão.  
  
Saori – ELES QUEREM A ESFER.... Esfera do dragão?  
  
Saga – Isso mesmo. Esfera é uma bola....  
  
Saori – EU SEI QUE ESFERA É BOLA. ACHA QUE SOU BURRA? E SEI TAMBÉM QUE MINHA CABEÇA É UMA BOLA...  
  
Jabú – Hihihihihihi...  
  
Saori – TÁ RINDO DO QUÊ, ANIMAL?  
  
Saori espanca Jabú com o cetro dourado.  
  
Kanon () – Reparando bem... A Saori tem um cabeção né?  
  
Saga () – Sim... É maior cabeçuda.  
  
Saori – TÃO COCHICHANDO O QUÊ?  
  
Kanon – Que... Que sua cabeça...  
  
Saori – O quê que tem minha cabeça?  
  
Saga – Er... Que... Seu cabelo roxo fica muito bem na sua cabeça.  
  
Saori – Ah, obrigada.... MAS ISSO NÃO VEM EM QUESTÃO. VOU LIGAR AGORA MESMO PRO VAGABUNDO DO SHIRYU.  
  
Saga – A gente já pode ir embora?  
  
Saori – NÃO. FIQUEM AQUI ATÉ EU MANDAR. E PORQUE ESTÃO SÓ DE SUNGA?  
  
Kanon – A gente ia pra piscina....  
  
Saori – PRA PISCINA???? ENQUANTO CRIMINOSOS ESTÃO VINDO ATÉ AQUI??? VOCÊS QUEREM VOLTAR PRO INFERNO? DO MESMO JEITO QUE RESSUSCITEI, EU POSSO MANDAR VOCÊS DE VOLTA.  
  
Saga - Pelo menos Hades num grita   
  
Saori pega o telefone e faz uma ligação.  
  
Shiryu – Pô, a Pizza ta demorando muito. Ein? Ah! Alô!  
  
Saori – Oi Shiryu!  
  
Shiryu – Ai meu Zeus!  
  
Saori – Pelo jeito você já melhorou muito né?  
  
Shiryu – Estou morrendo. Não consigo mais nem falar.  
  
Saori – Mas ta pedindo Pizza e tudo mais.  
  
Shiryu – Foi... Foi o meu último desejo.  
  
Saori – Presta atenção, Shiryu, nada me importa se você está morrendo ou não, mas vou mandar buscar você agora mesmo. Você tem que vir no santuário, porque tem uns delinguentes aqui querendo a sua cabeça.  
  
Shiryu – Minha cabeça? Porquê? Quem?  
  
Saori – Sei lá, mas eles estão dizendo: Viemos buscar a cabeça do dragão, e eu num quero que nada abale minha segurança, então venha entregar sua cabeça pra esse povo.  
  
Shiryu – Mas... Mas.... O que foi que eu fiz? Já vieram aqui procurar a esfera do Dragão, mas agora é a cabeça?  
  
Saori – Eles disseram esfera, mas como eu sou muito inteligente, deduzi que estavam falando da sua cabeça, então já que você diz que num pode andar nem nada, vou mandar uns soldados aí pra te buscar.  
  
Shiryu – Não... Eu... Eu vou. Mas a Shunrey me leva. Num precisa vim me buscar não. Daqui a pouco eu estou aí.  
  
Saori – É bom mesmo.  
  
Saori desliga o telefone.  
  
Saori – Vocês dois saiam daqui.  
  
Saga e Kanon voltam pra sala do grande mestre feliz da vida.  
  
Saga – Enfim a piscina!  
  
Kanon – Venha, vou te mostrar meu Jet Sky.  
  
Saga – Eu deixei o Pom Pom na piscina, vou pega-lo.  
  
Kanon – Ah, Saga... Desgruda desse pato!  
  
Saga – Você diz isso porque num tem mais o gato.  
  
Kanon – Coelho. O Pimpão era um coelho.  
  
Saga – Pra mim ele era um gato.  
  
Kanon – Porque pensa isso?  
  
Saga – Talvez porque quando você colocava bateria e apertava a barringuinha, ele dizia: Miau!  
  
Kanon – Isso não diz nada. Ele era um coelho diferente.  
  
Saga – E quando apertava a patinha esquerda ele dizia: Miau, eu sou um gato.  
  
Kanon – Os aparelhos estavam estragados. Por isso eu fiz uma cirurgia nele.  
  
Saga – Fez uma cirurgia?  
  
Kanon – Sim. Eu abri o Pimpão e tirei toda a parte eletrônica, depois coloquei algodão e ele ficou todo de pelúcia.  
  
Saga – Entendo... Mas e aquele aventalzinho que veio nele? Tinha o desenho de um peixe no prato. Se fosse coelho teria o desenho de uma cenoura.  
  
Kanon – Aquilo era o símbolo de que Pimpão participava do movimento de proteção aos peixes. Não quer dizer que ele queria come-lo.  
  
Saga – Bem...  
  
Kanon – Escuta aqui, você vai querer nadar ou continuar discutindo sobre o Pimpão?  
  
Saga – Desculpe. Eu sei que falar dele te deixa triste.  
  
Kanon – Sim. Eu estou tentando esquece-lo, eu... Eu... Chuinf... Eu...  
  
Saga abraça Kanon.  
  
Saga – Não chore irmão. Esqueça esse assunto e me empreste seu Jet Sky.  
  
= Rumo à casa de Leão =  
  
Goku da uma semente dos deuses pra Gohan, que se recupera imediatamente.  
  
Gohan – Caramba! Esquecemos da Videl!  
  
Goku – A gente pega ela na volta.  
  
Trunks – Outra casa....  
  
Vegeta – Eu já esperava por isso.  
  
Os guerreiros Z e Bulma entram e logo vem um cavaleiro em direção à eles.  
  
Vegeta – Já sabemos que não podemos atravessar essa casa e bla bla bla, portanto vamos partir pra porrada. Você luta comigo.  
  
Bulma – MAS QUE HOMEM LINDO!!! Esse lugar é um paraíso!  
  
Nº 18 – Tenho que concordar.  
  
Goku – Quem é você?  
  
Cavaleiro – Sou Camus, cavaleiro de Aquário.  
  
Vegeta – Nossa que legal. Agora vamos ao que interessa.  
  
Camus fica na posição pra atacar com seu Trovão Aurora, Vegeta vai atacar com seu Resplendor Final.  
  
Camus – Sua última oportunidade de sair daqui com vida.  
  
Vegeta – Eu digo o mesmo.  
  
Camus – Trovãaa.....  
  
Vegeta – Resplendor......  
  
Aioria – Mas que joça é essa?  
  
Camus - ...  
  
Vegeta – Outro? Droga! 2 deles é covardia.   
  
Aioria – Camus, isso é imprensão minha ou você estava tentando proteger minha casa zodiacal?  
  
Camus - ...  
  
Aioria – RESPONDA!  
  
Camus – Eu sei que não devo interferir na sua presença, mas... Desde que soube que esses infelizes estão atravessando as 12 casas, eu... Bem... Eu sou um homem muito impaciente, e não agüentei esperar até chegar a minha vez.  
  
Aioria – Porque não vai chegar mesmo. Por acaso passou pela sua cabeça que eles atravessariam minha casa?  
  
Camus – Bem... Sim.  
  
Aioria – NINGUÉM PASSA DA CASA DE LEÃO!  
  
Aioria esperneia enquanto grita.  
  
Aioria – TA ACHANDO QUE AQUI É A CASA DE LIBRA, QUE VOCÊ PODE IR CONGELAR GENTE, QUE NINGUÉM SE IMPORTA? NUNCA MAIS LUTE NA MINHA CASA!  
  
Camus – Mal educado. Não precisava gritar. E onde estava você quando cheguei?  
  
Aioria – No banheir..... ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA. VAI EMBORA DAQUI.  
  
Camus – Unf! Eu vou... Mas ninguém fala comigo desse jeito. Você vai me pagar.  
  
Camus volta, rumo à casa de Aquário.  
  
Aioria – Ó! Eu sou o guardião daqui. Aquele não. Portanto vocês vão lutar comigo.  
  
Bulma – Ah, isso num tem diferença! Você também é muito lindo.  
  
Aioria – Ah, obrigado! :D  
  
Vegeta – Num importa quem seja o adversário. Eu derroto qualquer um.  
  
Vegeta e Aioria se preparam para lutar.  
  
C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A......  
  
Agradeço muito, muito, muito a todos que comentaram. Estou colocando os cap. de 2 em 2 até a parte q parei (cap 10), porque se colocar tudo de uma vez, poucas pessoas comentam. E como nem terminei essa fic, da tempo de continuar. Desculpem a demora pra postar, mas estou temporariamente sem meu HD ;; e estou agora usando o pc de trabalho do meu pai sem ele saber. Novamente agradeço à Bruna-chan, June Briefs, Mari Marin, Lari-chan, Fofa- chan e Yura Hiwatari. E continuem comentando :D!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Talita de 


	6. Macaco X Leão

CAP 06 - Macaco X Leão  
  
Aioria – Prepare-se pra morrer com as garras do Leão!  
  
Vegeta – Se eu quisesse ver leão eu ia no zoológico.  
  
Aioria – Quê???? No Zoológico tem é seus parentes.  
  
Vegeta – Não tinha zoológico no planeta Vegeta.  
  
Goku – Mostra pra ele sua força de macaco, Vegeta!  
  
Aioria – Macaco? Hahahahahahaha.....  
  
Vegeta – Você também é macaco, Kakaroto! Mas você é um macaco inferior e eu sou um príncipe!  
  
Aioria – HUAHUAHUAHUA.... Eu to lutando com o príncipe da macacada! Huahuahuahua.....  
  
Vegeta – E tenho muito orgulho de ser o príncipe da raça saiyajin. Mas você é um verme inútil e acho que quando diz macacada, está tentando me insultar, então eu vou meter porrada na sua cara.  
  
Vegeta usa sua velocidade e da um murro em Aioria, que estava distraído rindo.  
  
Aioria – Grrrr..... Seu inútil! Vamos ver então quem vale mais: O rei da floresta ou o príncipe dos macacos.  
  
Trunks – Hihihi.... O Gohan é um macaco!  
  
Gohan – Macaco é tua mãe.  
  
Bulma – Como é que é?  
  
Gohan – Er... Não... Macaco é o pai.  
  
Bulma – Unf!  
  
Gohan – E se sou macaco, Goten e Trunks também são.  
  
Goten – Mas você é mais macaco que a gente. Minha mãe disse que você tinha rabo.  
  
Aioria - Esses caras tão falando sério? O muleque nasceu com rabo?   
  
Vegeta – Ta olhando o que, idiota? Num vai lutar não?  
  
Gohan – Tinha rabo porque sou mais forte.  
  
Goten – É verdade pai? Gohan é mais forte porque nasceu com rabo?  
  
Goku – Bem... Acho que sim... Sem rabo num pode transformar em macaco gigante....  
  
Vegeta – VAI LUTAR OU CONTINUAR PRESTANDO ATENÇÃO NA CONVERSA DELES?  
  
Aioria – Ãn? Ah! Vou lutar, mas é verdade que o rapaz nasceu com rabo?  
  
Vegeta se enche de orgulho.  
  
Vegeta – Claro! Isso prova o poder de um Saiyajin, mesmo ele sendo um mestiço.  
  
Trunks – Acho que meu pai gosta mais do Gohan do que de mim, porque ele tem rabo...   
  
Goku – Pensando nisso... É uma pena eu ter perdido meu rabo...  
  
Aioria - Isso é sério mesmo? Então... Então eles são mutantes ou algum Deus do reino animal.   
  
Vegeta – Mas você é um idiota, Kakaroto. Quando meu rabo voltar a crescer, vou ficar mais forte e acabar com você.  
  
Nº 18 – Mas rabo aumenta mesmo a força?  
  
Vegeta – Lógico! Olhe só pros filhotes do Kakaroto.  
  
Todos olham pra Gohan e Goten.  
  
Vegeta - Repare que Gohan, apesar de ter uma merda de poder, tem muito mais capacidade que Goten.  
  
Trunks – Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa...  
  
Bulma – O que foi Trunks?  
  
Goten – Porque está chorando?  
  
Gohan – Merda de poder, né? Mas virei super saiyajin 2 bem antes que você.  
  
Vegeta – HAHAHAHAHA.... A cria de Kakaroto está desafiando o príncipe Saiyajin! Acha que pode comigo só porque derrotou o fracote do Cell? Então venha!  
  
Trunks – Buaaaaaaaa... Eu quero ter rabo! Buaaaaa...  
  
Goku – Você num vai bater no meu filho não! Isso é entre eu e você, Vegeta!  
  
Aioria – Que putaria é essa?  
  
Vegeta – Então você finalmente vai lutar comigo?  
  
Vegeta se transforma em super saiyajin.  
  
Goku – Vou!  
  
Goku se transforma em super saiyajin.  
  
Vegeta – Então pode vim, que vou fazer picadinho de você!  
  
Aioria - ...  
  
Gohan – Vai lá, pai! Detona com ele!  
  
Trunks – Buaaaaaaaa...  
  
Goten - Num chora Trunks!  
  
Bulma – Mostra pra ele o poder do príncipe saiyajin, Vegeta!  
  
Trunks – Eu quero ter raaabo!!! Buaaaaaaa...  
  
Goten – Trunks... Snif...  
  
Aioria - ...  
  
Vegeta – Ta esperando o que? Ficou com medo?  
  
Goku – Vai se arrepender de ter dito isso.  
  
Trunks – Buaaaa... Eu quero ter rabo! Buaaaaa...  
  
Goten – Buaaaaaa... Eu também quero ter rabo... Buaaaa...  
  
Aioria – Er... Acho ótimo que num queiram me desafiar, mas não vou permitir que façam zorra na minha casa.  
  
Vegeta – Você já deve estar tremendo de medo do meu Ki, kakaroto!  
  
Nº 18 – Escute, cavaleiro... Esses caras são uns idiotas.  
  
Nº 18 aponta pra Goku e Vegeta.  
  
Goku – Você que tem medo de mim, Vegeta. Porque eu sou super saiyajin nível 3 e você não.  
  
Nº 18 – Então eu vou lutar com você.  
  
Todos param a conversa e olham pra Nº 18.  
  
Aioria – Eu...  
  
Vegeta – Peraí! Volte um pouco... Você vai lutar contra quem?  
  
Nº 18 – Contra o cavaleiro.  
  
Vegeta – Num vai não! Eu que vou lutar com ele.  
  
Nº 18 – Mas você num ia lutar com Goku?  
  
Vegeta – Eu... Vou lutar com Kakaroto, e depois luto com esse monte de lata ambulante.  
  
Aioria – Monte de... Monte lata? Você é daltônico? Isso aqui é ouro puro!  
  
Vegeta – Então você é muito trouxa mesmo. Que espécie de guerreiro usa uma vestimenta de ouro pra lutar? Quer saber? Eu vou quebrar você e pegar essa armadura pra mim.  
  
Aioria – Então tente!  
  
Goku – E a nossa luta?  
  
Vegeta – Fica pra mais tarde. Agora eu quero é pegar o ouro.  
  
Goku – Vai ter que dividir comigo.  
  
Vegeta – Nunca! Quem ta lutando sou eu.  
  
Goku – Mas... Mas... Me da pelo menos uma ombreira!  
  
Vegeta – Não!  
  
Bulma – Num da mesmo não, Vegeta! Eu adoro ouro e...  
  
Vegeta – Num vou te dar também não. Eu vou derreter o ouro e comprar um novo planeta e vou colocar o nome de Vegeta nele.  
  
Goku – Pô, Vegeta! Num seja mal! A Titi sempre reclama que eu nunca levei nem um tostão pra dentro de casa, e joga na minha cara que ela me sustenta, e se eu levar pelo menos uma ombreira dessa armadura, ela vai calar a boca e parar de encher o saco.  
  
Vegeta – Problema é seu se tem que depender de sua esposa pra te sustentar.  
  
Bulma – Você também faz igual, Vegeta! Eu que te sustento!  
  
Vegeta – Claro! Eu sou um príncipe!  
  
Gohan – O príncipe dos defuntos, porque todo mundo do seu reino já morreu a mais de 20 anos.  
  
Aioria – Começou de novo... Se querem ficar discutindo, vão embora daqui, e tirem os olhos da minha armadura!  
  
Vegeta – Bem... Vamos ao que interessa. Sua última oportunidade: Me da sua armadura e eu te deixo viver.  
  
Aioria – Isso é um assalto?  
  
Vegeta – Interprete como quiser.  
  
Aioria fica em posição de combate. Vegeta também.  
  
=Nas redondezas do Santuário =  
  
Shiryu – Seiya! O que ta fazendo aqui?  
  
Seiya – Faz um tempão que eu to aqui sentado tentando reunir coragem pra subir até o templo de Atena. E você?  
  
Shiryu – Bem... Estou fingindo que estou doente pra Saori num me obrigar a trabalhar, mas tive que vim hoje de todo jeito... Vou ver se consigo ir embora rápido.  
  
Seiya – Bem... então é melhor você ir.  
  
Shunrey – Você vai continuar aí, Seiya?  
  
Seiya – Acho que sim. Se a Saori perguntar por mim, digam que num me viram.  
  
Shiryu – Ta bem. Até a volta, Seiya!  
  
Shiryu e Shunrey começam a atravessar as casas.  
  
= Templo de Atena =  
  
Saori – JABÚ!!! O SHIRYU JÁ CHEGOU?  
  
Jabú – Não. Ele deve estar chegando, senhorita.  
  
Saori – VAGABUNDO MISERÁVEL! EU VOU ELETROCUTAR ESSE INFELIZ LOGO QUE ELE COLOCAR AS PATAS AQUI.  
  
Jabú – Senhorita... se num for muito incomodo... você poderia parar de gritar, por favor?  
  
Saori – O QUÊ???? VOCÊ ESTÁ... VOCÊ ESTÁ QUERENDO INTERFERIR NA MINHA MANEIRA NATURAL DE AGIR? TÁ AFIM DE MORRER?  
  
Jabú – Desculpe! Perdão! Misericórdia! Num era minha intenção, eu juro!  
  
Saori – É BOM MESMO. AGORA SAI DAQUI!  
  
Jabu pula de felicidade.  
  
Jabu – Isso... isso quer dizer que eu já posso ir embora??  
  
Saori – VOCÊ TA DROGADO? LÓGICO QUE NÃO PODE IR. ALIÁS... LEVE SUAS PORCARIAS PRO QUARTINHO ALÍ DO LADO, PORQUE A PARTIR DE AGORA VOCÊ VAI MORAR AQUI.  
  
Jabú – O QUÊEEEEEE????  
  
Saori – NUNCA MAIS GRITE COMIGO. EU NÃO SUPORTO GRITOS!  
  
Saori espanca Jabú com o cetro dourado.  
  
Saori - O QUE FOI? VAI QUERER ME CONTRARIAR?  
  
Jabú – Não... snif...eu estou indo agora mesmo colocar minhas coisas lá... chuinf.. Mas onde é o quartinho?  
  
Jabú estava chorando por causa da idéia de ter que morar perto da Saori.  
  
Saori – COISA BURRA! TRABALHA AQUI E NUM CONHECE O QUARTINHO QUE FICA DO LADO DE FORA DO TEMPLO?  
  
Jabu – O estábulo?  
  
Saori – BEM... NUM TEM NENHUM BICHO LÁ FAZ MUITO TEMPO. ENTÃO VOCÊ VAI SER O ÚNICO ANIMAL A MORAR LÁ. SATISFEITO?  
  
Jabú – Sim... é muita bondade sua. Vou me retirar. Eu quero morrer!  
  
= Sala do grande mestre =  
  
Saga e Kanon estavam na piscina  
  
Saga – Como é que você agüenta?  
  
Kanon – Já acostumei.  
  
Saga – Mesmo aqui na piscina e debaixo da água da pra escutar os berros dela.  
  
Kanon – Bem... Pra ser grande mestre é preciso alguns sacrifícios...  
  
Saga – Tenho pena do Jabú.  
  
Kanon – Ah! Eu também. O pobre coitado atura ela o tempo todo.  
  
Saga – E se a gente ajudar ele?  
  
Kanon – Pra que? Cada um com sua cruz!  
  
Saga – Deixa de ser ruim. O infeliz num tem culpa, e eu num agüento mais ouvir ela gritar.  
  
Saga sai da piscina e vai em direção ao Templo de Atena.  
  
Kanon – Espera aí! Eu vou também!  
  
Kanon sai da água e segue Saga.  
  
Saori – O QUE VOCÊ QUER? VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DE QUE ESTÁ MOLHANDO O CHÃO DO MEU TEMPLO?  
  
Saga da um soco na cabeça de Saori que cai no chão.  
  
Saga – Pronto.  
  
Jabú – Você... Você... Ah! Obrigado!  
  
Jabú abraça Saga.  
  
Saga – Me larga.  
  
Kanon – Hum... bem pensado. Vamos voltar pra piscina.  
  
Jabú – Vou aproveitar e dar o fora daqui, igual o Hyoga fez.  
  
Jabú pega suas coisas e vai correndo atravessando a sala do grande mestre.  
  
= Casa de Leão =  
  
Aioria – Cápsula do podeeeer!!!  
  
Vegeta – Resplendor... AAAAAAHHHH......  
  
Vegeta se arrebenta todo numa pilastra.  
  
Vegeta – Inferno! O ataque desse verme é muito rápido  
  
Aioria – É melhor desistir. Num gosto de matar desnecessariamente, mas eu não tenho problema nenhum em matar aqueles que tentam passar de minha casa.  
  
Vegeta – Insolente! Acha que o príncipe dos Saiyajins vai perder de um leãozinho assustado igual a você?  
  
Aioria – Você vai ver o leãozinho assustado. Seu macaco!  
  
Vegeta – Saiyajin!  
  
Aioria – Pf.. Saiyajin significa macaco em qual idioma?  
  
Vegeta – Morraaaaa.... Resplendor Finaaaaallllll!!!  
  
Aioria para o ataque de Vegeta com uma das mãos.  
  
Vegeta – O QUÊEEE????  
  
Goku - Ainda bem que num sou eu que estou lutando  
  
Trunks – Vou ajudar o meu pai!  
  
Goten – Espera Trunks!  
  
Bulma – Não se atreva Trunks!  
  
Trunks – Mas assim o papai vai morrer.  
  
Gohan – Espera Trunks! O Vegeta vai dar um jeito.  
  
Aioria – É mais inteligente se você desistir...  
  
Vegeta – NUNCA! Eu... eu posso derrotar você... monte de lata!  
  
Aioria – Sua inveja num vai me afetar. É lamentável pra você, que eu tenha uma vestimenta descente e você não.  
  
Vegeta – GRRRRRRR.... Além de me chamar de macaco fraco, diz que não tenho roupas descentes... Esse cara vai morrer!  
  
Tempo depois...  
  
Bulma – Desiste Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta – NHUDNRLCETUYA  
  
Goku – Coitado! Ele num consegue nem pronunciar as palavras direito mais.  
  
Aioria – Já to cansado disso. Tenha amor por você mesmo! Faz quase uma hora que eu to te espancando!  
  
Vegeta – Dftgujoolmgrjh  
  
Aioria – Eu num entendi, mas acho que você pediu desistência, certo?  
  
Vegeta acena que não e fica em posição de ataque.  
  
Aioria – Cara chato...  
  
Trunks – Acaba com ele, papai!  
  
Vegeta tenta atacar com um soco, mas toma um chute de Aioria que o faz parar na casa de Câncer. Depois de sair correndo do Mascara da morte, que queria pega-lo, ele volta até a casa de Aioria quase morto.  
  
Bulma – Que bom que ele ainda ta inteiro!  
  
Aioria – Desculpem. Vou dar o golpe final.  
  
Trunks sai correndo e pula na cabeça de Aioria  
  
Trunks – NÃAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Aioria – Aiiii!! Me larga!  
  
Goten – Acaba com ele Trunks!  
  
Bulma – Solta ele Trunks!  
  
Goku – Aproveita a chance Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta – Frgyhujbdjo,  
  
Aioria pega Trunks pela roupa e o atira no chão.  
  
Aioria – Sai daqui seu escroto de cabelo roxo!  
  
Bulma – Olha como você fala com meu filho!  
  
Vegeta – Rfgtujim Grtgdhikmo  
  
Vegeta ataca com seu resplendor final, que sai extremamente fraco por que ele ta todo instrupiado.  
  
Aioria – AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH......  
  
Aioria é arremessado contra a parede. Faz um buraco enorme, e ele mau consegue levantar.  
  
Vegeta – grhnefmh defvrhb rfgt frgbgt dbuikn  
  
Traduzindo: Sabia que eu ia conseguir!  
  
Goku – Como??? Eu tava vendo a hora do Vegeta ir pro inferno!  
  
Vegeta – GTHBTJNMKIMGBH  
  
Aioria – Eu... defendi... tenho certeza... mas a coisa q me atacou num foi ele, veio de trás.  
  
Vegeta – greajiijgthynhhhy gtbng  
  
Goten e Trunks já estavam na porta de saída.  
  
Trunks – A gente vai buscar a esfera. Vocês vão ficar aí?  
  
Bulma, Gohan e Nº 18 correm feito loucos pra saída. Aioria começa a se levantar, preocupado. Goku pega Vegeta que num agüentava mais se mexer e que dizia coisas indecifráveis e sai correndo pra saída.  
  
Aioria – Vocês num vão passar da casa de Leão!  
  
Aioria corre atrás deles, mas os guerreiros Z e Bulma já tinham atravessado.  
  
Aioria – EU VOU DESCOBRIR QUEM FOI O MALDITO QUE ME ATACOU E DEIXOU ELES ATRAVESSAREM! E VOU TRUCIDAR ESSE INFELIZ!  
  
Os guerreiros z e Bulma vão em direção à próxima casa, sem ter idéia de que o ser mais próximo de Deus os espera.  
  
C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A..  
  
Oieeeee!!!! Desculpem estar colocando só o cap 06 agora, mas confundi o 07 e acabei colocando o 08 no disquete. Ú.Ú Da próxima vez coloco o 07 e o 08 de uma vez. Estou adorando os comentários. Como tenho entrado pouco na internet ultimamente (maldito técnico de HD) tive uma surpresa ao ver meus comentários pularem de 6 pra 14. :D Muito obrigada a vocês que comentaram. Me da mais vontade de continuar a fic. Continuem comentando!!!! :D Até! Talita de Sagitário 


	7. A Estátua de Buda

CAP 07 – A Estátua de Buda  
  
Goku subia as escadas com Vegeta no ombro. Vegeta da um soco na cabeça de Goku.  
  
Goku – Ai!!  
  
Vegeta – Fregyhoinaomer  
  
Gohan – Acho que ele quer a semente dos deuses.  
  
Goku joga Vegeta no chão, pega o saquinho com as sementes e entrega uma pra Vegeta que come.  
  
Vegeta – Kakaroto maldito! A próxima vez que me tirar do campo de batalha antes de dar o golpe final no inimigo eu arranco suas tripas.  
  
Goku – Você devia me agradecer. Se eu num tirasse você de lá, o cara ia te matar, ou você pensa que derrotou ele?  
  
Vegeta – COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A DIZER QUE EU NÃO VENCI AQUELE VERME?  
  
Bulma – CHEGAAAAAA!!!  
  
Todos prestam atenção em Bulma.  
  
Bulma – Se continuarem a discutir desse jeito, eu nunca mais dou comida pra vocês.  
  
Goku – Ih! Se ferrou Vegeta! Sorte minha que é a Titi que me da comida, portanto eu num vou passar fome, mas você...  
  
Bulma – Eu vou falar com a Titi que você fica induzindo Gohan a largar os estudos e ser lutador de Box.  
  
Goku – Ih!!!!!  
  
Vegeta – Se ferrou também, Kakaroto.  
  
Gohan – Mas eu não...  
  
Bulma – E você cala a boca, porque eu sei muito bem que você só vai na escola pra ver a Videl tomando banho no vestiário depois da aula de Educação Física.  
  
Gohan – Goten...  
  
Goten – Eu contei pra ela.  
  
Gohan – Certo. Estou pegando de volta a nuvem voadora que te dei, você vai me devolver também o lápis do Digimon que eu te emprestei e também quero de volta meu chapeuzinho com a esfera do dragão na ponta.  
  
Goten – BUAAAAAAAAA....... Mas... mas... foi sem quereeeeer...  
  
Gohan – Num quero nem saber. Você contou coisas sobre mim pra boca do mundo...  
  
Bulma – BOCA DO MUNDO?????????  
  
Gohan – Ah Bulma... Você num pode negar, que tudo que você sabe, você resolve compartilhar com as outras pessoas... E como a imprensa sempre entrevista você por causa da Corporação Cápsula, você acaba dizendo coisas... er... um tanto desnecessárias pra eles, quando perguntam se você conhece o lutador Goku.  
  
Bulma – O que você está querendo dizer com isso?  
  
Vegeta () – Melhor se afastar dela, trunks.  
  
Nº 18 – Ele disse de uma forma educada que você é uma fofoqueira deslavada que espalha pros 4 cantos do mundo tudo o que sabe.  
  
Bulma – OQUÊEEEEEE?? ME DIZ ALGUMA COISA QUE EU ESPALHEI PROS OUTROS!  
  
Goku – Bem... A Titi num ficou nada feliz quando você contou pra imprensa que ela tomava banho num barril igual o do Chaves.  
  
Bulma – Mas... Eles me pediram pra contar sobre a esposa do famoso lutador Goku. Queria que eu falasse o que?  
  
Gohan – E como se não bastasse, você ainda mostrou pra eles umas fotos dela dentro do barril.  
  
Vegeta - Huahuahuahua....  
  
Goten – Passou até na televisão...  
  
Bulma – Ah, mas ninguém me pediu pra guardar segredo.  
  
Nº 18 – Povo desequilibrado... Vamos subir?  
  
Goku – Pra que?  
  
Vegeta – Pra buscar a esfera do dragão, seu verme burro.  
  
Goku – Ah é mesmo!  
  
Os guerreiros Z e Bulma mal continuam a subir as escadas, quando um cavaleiro aparece na frente deles.  
  
Goku – Você...  
  
Bulma – Lindo Maravilhoso!!!  
  
Cavaleiro – Como eu já disse, sou Camus de Aquário, e vamos lutar logo.  
  
Trunks – Aqui nessas escadas? Vamos até sua casa, aí eu luto com você.  
  
Camus – Falem baixo. Minha casa é muito longe. Se quiserem passar de mim, terão que me derrotar.  
  
Goten – Eu também quero lutar, Trunks!  
  
Trunks – Vamos fazer a fusão!  
  
Camus () – Já mandei falarem baixo!  
  
Vegeta – Num to com vontade.  
  
Goku () – Pelo que eu lembro o cavaleiro de Leão brigou com você por ter ido na casa dele lutar com a gente.  
  
Camus () – Isso é passado. Aqui é a escadaria, num é casa de ninguém, então num podem brigar comigo.  
  
Trunks – Vamos fazer a fusão, Goten!  
  
Camus () – Falem baixo!!!  
  
Vegeta – O QUE ACONTECE SE EU GRITAR ASSIM, EIN?  
  
Camus sobe uns degraus correndo e se esconde atrás de um pedregulho que fica do lado da casa de Virgem.  
  
Shaka – Vocês demoraram mais do que eu havia previsto.  
  
Gohan – Você sabia que a gente viria aqui?  
  
Shaka – Lógico! Eu sei de tudo. Sou o ser mais próximo de Deus.  
  
Goku – Ah! Sério? Então você conhece o Senhor Kaiô? Pode perguntar pra ele, e garanto que ele vai pedir pra você deixar a gente passar.  
  
Shaka – Esse Kaiô – Sama é um pobre infeliz que num sabe de nada, então peço que não me assemelhem a ele.  
  
Goku – Não diga isso! Vou chama-lo: Senhor Kaiôooooooo.... Senhor Kaiôooooooooo......  
  
Shaka – Não adianta. Vocês estão muito longe de seu planeta de origem. A antena parabólica da Kaiô – Sama está fora de área.  
  
Goku – ...  
  
Shaka – Venham! Entrem na minha casa. E o que você faz abaixado atrás da estátua de Buda, Camus?  
  
Camus – Er.. Eu... Ah... Eu... Estava... rezando...  
  
Shaka – Sério? Eu não sabia que você também gostava. Pode levar essa estátua pra sua casa, eu já tenho 6 dela aqui.  
  
Camus – Ah não... eu num quero... estou indo pra minha casa.  
  
Shaka – Não! Eu insisto. Pode levar. Assim, você num precisa vim aqui pra poder rezar.  
  
Camus – Não! Eu num quero um trambolho desses na minha casa!  
  
Shaka – Ãn??? O que?  
  
Camus – Ah... Eu... Eu quis dizer... que fica mais bonito aqui.  
  
Shaka – Não foi isso que eu ouvi. Você chamou Buda, de quê?  
  
Camus – Er...  
  
Vegeta – Trambolho.  
  
Camus – MENTIRA!  
  
Vegeta – Eu escutei muito bem quando você disse trambolho.  
  
Shaka fica P da vida.  
  
Shaka – Vai embora daqui agora mesmo, Camus.  
  
Camus – Quem é você pra falar assim comigo?  
  
Shaka – Sou Shaka de Virgem, o ser mais próximo de Deus e o dono da escadaria que você está pisando.  
  
Trunks – Se ferrou!  
  
Camus – A escadaria não é sua!  
  
Goku – Quanta enrolação...  
  
Gohan – Ta interessante. Eles estão discutindo quem é o dono das escadas.  
  
Shaka – Claro que é minha. Está diante de minha casa.  
  
Camus – Num to vendo seu nome escrito nela. E nem ta escrito: Propriedade de Shaka.  
  
Shaka – Obviamente. Mas você está em minha propriedade quando eu já mandei você se retirar. Se insistir em ficar, terei de usar a força.  
  
Camus – É assim? E agora? Você num pode mais reclamar.  
  
Camus sobe em cima de uma pedra que estava pouco antes da entrada da casa de Virgem.  
  
Goten – A pedra também é propriedade dele.  
  
Shaka – Exatamente.  
  
Camus – Pirralho maldito!  
  
Camus usa seu cosmo e começa a levitar.  
  
Shaka - ...  
  
Camus – Você num tem mais argumentos?  
  
Shaka – Você está respirando o oxigênio da minha casa, portanto você continua em minha propriedade. Estou perdendo a paciência com você.  
  
Camus pega uma máscara de oxigênio e coloca na cara. Shaka abre os olhos e Camus é arremessado na parede.  
  
Vegeta – Agora já da pra começar a luta?  
  
Shaka – Agora sim.  
  
Trunks – É!! Vamos fazer a fusão, Goten!  
  
Goten – Vamooos!!  
  
Goten e Trunks ficam na posição de fazer a fusão.  
  
Trunks e Goten – Fuuuuusão! Há!!  
  
Surge Gotenks.  
  
Shaka – É contra isso que vou lutar?  
  
Vegeta – Só porque é a vez deles, senão eu achatava sua cara.  
  
Shaka – Mas isso é um insulto a minha pessoa. Como ousam colocar alguém tão insignificante pra lutar comigo?  
  
Gotenks – Insignificante, é? Então toma essa! ATAQUE DO PUDIM DE BAUNILHAAAAAA!!!  
  
Shaka desvia facilmente do ataque.  
  
Shaka - ...  
  
Vegeta – LUTEM A SÉRIO, SEUS PIVETES FEDORENTOS!  
  
Gotenks – Estamos lutando! Esse é um dos nossos melhores golpes!  
  
Goku – Ah, Vegeta! Não julgue um ataque pelo nome. Por exemplo, aquele seu ataque se chama: Ataque do Super Vegeta, né?  
  
Vegeta – O que é que tem?  
  
Gohan – Que nome ridículo!  
  
Goku – Realmente! Mas o golpe nem é tão fraco assim...  
  
Vegeta – COMO OUSA FALAR MAL DO MEU ATAQUE? RIDÍCULOS SÃO VOCÊS QUE SÓ SABEM DIZER KAMEHAME NUM SEI O QUE. EU TENHO CRIATIVIDADE SUFICIENTE PRA PENSAR EM UM NOME DECENTE PRO MEU GOLPE E VOCÊS FICAM COM INVEJA!  
  
Goku – Er... Se chama Kamehamehá. Você quase conseguiu pronunciar.  
  
Vegeta – DANE-SE O NOME DO SEU GOLPE FAJUTO, KAKAROTO! EU QUERO MAIS É QUE VOCÊ VÁ À MERD...  
  
Shaka – CALEM-SE!  
  
Gotenks – Vocês ficam gritando e isso atrapalha a gente a se lembrar do nome dos golpes.  
  
Camus – Voltei!  
  
Bulma – Ai que lindo!!!  
  
Nº 18 – Voltou o intrometido.  
  
Shaka – Você quer morrer?  
  
Camus – Vim em missão de paz!  
  
Vegeta – Ô INFERNO!!!!!  
  
Camus – Quero fazer uma proposta.  
  
Shaka – Faz!  
  
Camus – Eu luto contra eles na sua casa e se por acaso... se por acaso eles atravessarem, você luta com eles na minha casa.  
  
Shaka – Não aceito. Agora ponha-se daqui pra fora.  
  
Camus – Eu fui educado... E você num aceitou... AGORA EU VOU APELAR COM VOCÊ!  
  
Shaka – É mesmo? Que medo!  
  
Goku – Que tédio...  
  
Shaka evoca todo o seu cosmo e Camus recua.  
  
Shaka – Você vai lutar contra mim em minha própria casa?  
  
Camus – Eu? Nãaao... quem disse em lutar? Eu vou embora.  
  
Camus vai em direção à saída.  
  
Shaka - ???  
  
Gotenks – Hum.... Vamos continuar?  
  
Shaka – Ein? Ah! Sim, claro!  
  
Gotenks continua atacando e Shaka defendendo.  
  
= Templo de Atena =  
  
Atena ainda ta desmaiada no chão.  
  
= Sala do Grande Mestre =  
  
Jabú – Eu quero te agradecer novamente, Saga. Se num fosse você bater nela, eu...  
  
Saga taca um balde cheio de água em Jabú.  
  
Kanon – E se num sair daqui agora mesmo, eu te afogo.  
  
Jabú – Perdão!  
  
Jabú sai da sala do grande Mestre e corre em direção à casa de Peixes.  
  
= Casa de Câncer =  
  
Shiryu – Atena que me chamou.  
  
Mascara da Morte – Eu sei, mas fica aqui mais um pouquinho.  
  
Shunrey – O Shiryu gosta é de mim, ta?  
  
Mascara da morte – Não estou discutindo o mal gosto do Shiryu...  
  
Shunrey – Cretino!  
  
Mascara da morte - ...mas quero que ele fique pra me ajudar a macumbar essa menina...  
  
Mascara da Morte aponta pra Videl que ainda estava amarrada e amordaçada na pilastra.  
  
Mascara da morte - ... e ressuscitar Pandora.  
  
Shiryu – Olha... Num dá não. Eu to com pressa.  
  
Mascara da morte – Sabe, Shiryu... Reparando bem... Você tem cara de Pai de Santo!  
  
Shiryu – Quê? Vamos embora Shunrey!  
  
Shiryu pega Shunrey pela mão e vai em direção à saída. Mascara da morte vai atrás dele.  
  
Mascara da morte – É sério! Você já pensou em seguir essa profissão depois que deixou de ser cavaleiro?  
  
Shiryu – Eu não deixei de ser cavaleiro.  
  
Mascara da morte – Mas as lutas praticamente acabaram.  
  
Shunrey – Shiryu está fazendo testes pra televisão.  
  
Mascara da morte – Sério? Propaganda? Foi na talentos brilhantes?  
  
Shunrey – Não. Ele está fazendo testes pra participar da nova fase de Chiquititas...  
  
Shiryu – Fica quieta Shunrey!  
  
Mascara da morte – Como é que é?  
  
Shiryu – As filmagens...  
  
Shiryu – CALE A BOCA, SHUNREY!  
  
Shunrey – Ta bem...  
  
Shiryu e Shunrey saem da casa de Câncer e começam a subir as escadas em direção à casa de Leão. E Mascara da morte continua seguindo eles.  
  
Mascara da morte – Escuta... Shiryu! Você num consegue uma vaga pra mim não? Eu acho que eu consigo passar no teste, eu tenho talento...  
  
= Casa de Peixes =  
  
Afrodite – Sai daqui!  
  
Jabú – Eu to tentando, mas você num me deixa passar!  
  
Afrodite – Ai, seu escroto! Você está pisando nas minhas rosas! Vai embora!  
  
Jabú – Então deixa eu passar!  
  
Afrodite – Volte de onde veio, porque você nunca vai atravessar minha casa nesse estado.  
  
Jabú – Que estado?  
  
Afrodite – Você ta todo molhado... ta fedendo... SAI LOGO DAQUI!  
  
Jabú – Só to um pouquinho molhado e... bem... a Saori me fez trabalhar muito e ainda num tive tempo de tomar banho. Mas se você me deixar passar, eu nunca mais venho na sua casa.  
  
Afrodite começa a dar chilique.  
  
Afrodite – NÃAAAAAAOOOO!! PARA DE PISAR NO MEU JARDIM! AI QUE ÓDIO! NÃO ENCOSTA EM NADA! VOLTE PRO BUEIRO DE ONDE SAIU!  
  
Jabú – Eu não posso sair daqui! Tenho que atravessar, senão vão me bater!  
  
Afrodite se acalma um pouco.  
  
Afrodite – Quem quer te bater?  
  
Jabú – Saori.  
  
Afrodite – Isso é problema seu! Sai logo daqui!  
  
Jabú se joelha e começa a chorar.  
  
Jabú – BUAAAAAAAAAAA..... Se eu voltar ela vai me pegar... Eu prefiro morrer a ter que voltar lá! EU QUERO MORRER!!!  
  
Jabú pega o Spray de matar barata e começa a jogar na cara.  
  
Afrodite – Bem... Eu deixo você atravessar, mas só se você tomar um banho primeiro. E vai ter que jogar fora essas roupas.  
  
Jabú para de jogar o remédio de matar baratas na cara e olha pra Afrodite.  
  
Jabú – Eu tomo banho, mas você quer... Quer que eu atravesse sua casa pelado?  
  
Afrodite – Sim. Qual o problema? Com essas roupas imundas é que num vai.  
  
Jabú se imagina no templo de Saori novamente e concorda na hora.  
  
Afrodite – Pois bem! Tire a roupa.  
  
Jabú – Aqui?  
  
Afrodite – Lógico! Pra tomar banho.  
  
Jabú – Aqui?? Num vejo nenhum chuveiro.  
  
Afrodite – Vai tomar banho de mangueira. Eu vou lá pegar. Comece a tirar as roupas.  
  
Sem escolha, Jabú começa a tirar as roupas.  
  
= Casa de Virgem =  
  
Shaka – Eu vou matar todo mundo se num desistirem agora.  
  
Gotenks – Arf Arf... Somos... o Arf Arf... Super Gotenks.. Arf Arf...  
  
A fusão termina e Goten e Trunks se separam.  
  
Vegeta – Arrebenta esse loiro oxigenado, Trunks!  
  
Bulma – Desiste Garotos! Eu sou muito jovem pra morrer!  
  
Goku – Desiste não! Vamos todos ataca-lo ao mesmo tempo!  
  
Shaka se prepara para matar a todos com um único golpe.  
  
Shaka – Chegou o fim de vocês.  
  
O cosmo de Shaka se intensifica ao máximo.  
  
Shaka – Morram! Ein?  
  
A estátua de Buda começa a se mexer.  
  
Estátua – PARE, SHAKA!  
  
Shaka – O que? Buda??? É... você?  
  
Estátua – SIIIIIIMM!!!  
  
Shaka está surpreso e fica de joelhos.  
  
Shaka – Ó grandioso Buda! Porque interferes na luta?  
  
Estátua – PORQUE... É... É QUE... NUM É PRA VOCÊ LUTAR.  
  
Os guerreiros Z e Bulma estão com medo da estátua.  
  
Shaka – Mas porque? Eles são intrusos!  
  
Estátua – PORQUE EU NUM TO COM VONTADE DE DEIXAR VOCÊ LUTAR.  
  
Shaka – Mas isso num faz sentido!  
  
Estátua – VOCÊ VAI DESOBEDECER AO GRANDIOSO BUNDA? Digo... BUDA!  
  
Shaka – Não! Claro que não! O que quer que eu faça? Que estranho! Pela primeira vez eu estou sentindo um cosmo emanando de Buda. É um cosmo um tanto... conhecido...   
  
Estátua – VOCÊ DEVERÁ DEIXÁ-LOS ATRAVESAR SUA CASA. SÓ ISSO.  
  
Shaka – Mas... Mas... Atena disse pra num deixar ninguém atravessar as 12 casas!  
  
Estátua – QUEM É MAIS IMPORTANTE, SHAKA? A MULECA FEDIDA OU EU?  
  
Shaka – Você é claro! Nossa! Será que Buda brigou com Atena? Ele nunca se referiu a ela assim antes...   
  
Estátua – ENTÃO O QUE ESPERAS? PARE DE OLHAR PRA MIM FEITO UM IDIOTA E CUMPRA MINHAS ORDENS!  
  
Shaka – Ãn? Ah! Sim... Imediatamente! Er.. Vocês aí! Podem... Podem passar!  
  
Os guerreiros Z e Bulma, ainda com medo da estátua, passam correndo sem sequer olhar pra trás.  
  
Shaka – E agora?  
  
Estátua – AGORA O QUE?  
  
A estátua para de se mexer. Um vulto passa atrás das pilastras da casa.  
  
Shaka – Buda?  
  
Estátua - ...  
  
Shaka – Buda! Porque num me responde?  
  
Estátua - ...  
  
Shaka se levanta e vai em direção à estátua.  
  
Shaka – Ora... Mas... Essa estátua parece que foi manipulada! Era mesmo de se estranhar, afinal Buda nunca usou uma estátua pra falar comigo e a voz dele... Parecia um tanto desafinada e também aquele cosmo... Aquele cosmo... EU FUI ENGANADO!!! Quem foi o verme que se atreveu a me enganar manipulando a estátua de Buda? GRRRR... VAI MORRER!!! Mas de uma coisa eu sei. Aquele cosmo... é de um Cavaleiro do Zodíaco!  
  
C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...  
  
Oieee!!!! Acabei de ler os comentários e como pediram rápido esse cap e eu to podendo colocar antes do previsto, lá vai! O cap 08 não vai demorar. Estou quase conseguindo meu HD de volta. Que bom q estão gostando da minha fic. E Mari-Marin, logo eu publico aquela do Shun. Q bom q gostou! Até!!!!!! Talita de Sagitário 


	8. Novo Mestre

Cap. 08 – Novo Mestre  
  
Os guerreiros Z e Bulma estão subindo as escadas rumo à casa de Libra.  
  
Vegeta – Você de novo!  
  
Camus – Sem comentários, vamos à luta.  
  
Bulma – Olha só, Nº 18, é aquele cara lindo outra vez.  
  
Nº 18 – Novidade...  
  
Vegeta – Eu já percebi que você fica querendo lutar com a gente na casa dos outros e no fim acaba sendo expulso.  
  
Camus – Isso não vem em questão. O caso é que vocês não vão passar daqui sem me derrotar.  
  
Goku – To sabendo, mas então vem logo.  
  
Camus fica em posição de dar seu trovão aurora.  
  
Vegeta – HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...O QUE É ISSO, SEU GAY??  
  
Camus sai da posição e encara Vegeta furioso.  
  
Camus – Do que você me chamou? Repete isso e eu congelo sua cabeça.  
  
Vegeta – Eu disse Gay!! Essa pose de dançarino de jazz não me engana.  
  
Camus dispara seu trovão aurora em vegeta que voa longe.  
  
Nº 18 – Eu vou lutar. Todos vocês já lutaram menos eu.  
  
Vegeta volta todo sujo de terra e meio arrebentado.  
  
Vegeta – Sai daí que no próximo eu até posso deixar você lutar, mas eu num vou ficar em paz enquanto num fizer picadinho desse folgado.  
  
Trunks – Já estamos chegando perto da esfera do dragão?  
  
Shiryu – JÁ DISSE QUE NUM TENHO ESFERA NENHUMA!!  
  
Shiryu grita da casa de Leão.  
  
Camus - ...  
  
Vegeta pega o radar e olha.  
  
Vegeta – Estamos um pouquinho além da metade do caminho, mas ainda vamos ter que subir muito.  
  
Gohan – Mas vamos subir até a próxima casa, porque dói a bunda ficar assistindo a luta sentado nessas escadas.  
  
Camus – Num da não. Tem que ser aqui e assim vai ser.  
  
Vegeta – Por mim tudo bem se esse é o lugar que você escolheu pra ser o seu túmulo.  
  
Camus – Fale menos e lute mais.  
  
Vegeta – Vai se arrepender de ter desafiado o príncipe saiyajin!  
  
Goku – Lá vem ele com esse discurso de novo.  
  
Gohan – É falta de criatividade.  
  
Vegeta – CALEM A BOCA!  
  
Vegeta fica em posição de combate. Camus se prepara pra disparar seu trovão aurora.  
  
Vegeta – Resplendor Fina...  
  
Bulma – PARE, VEGETA!!  
  
Vegeta que estava quase atingindo Camus com seu Resplendor Final, se assusta com o grito de Bulma e desvia o golpe. Camus está assustado e Vegeta p da vida.  
  
Vegeta – PORQUE VOCÊ GRITOU, Ô INFELIZ?  
  
Bulma – Eu te proíbo de machucar esse homem lindo.  
  
Vegeta – Como é? Você o que?  
  
Trunks – Ih!!!  
  
Goten - ...  
  
Gohan – Bulma, num é hora pra isso!  
  
Bulma – É isso mesmo, Vegeta. Não é pra você lutar contra ele.  
  
Goku – Se você num pode lutar, Vegeta sai da frente que eu luto.  
  
Vegeta está paralisado. Goku chega perto de Vegeta, o empurra pro lado e fica em posição de combate.  
  
Camus – HUAHUAHUAHUA.... que ridículo! O cara num pode lutar porque a esposa num deixou! HAHAHAHAHA...  
  
Vegeta acorda do transe.  
  
Vegeta – MAIS RIDÍCULO É VOCÊ QUE PRECISA QUE ELA TE DEFENDA.  
  
Camus fica sério e se vira pra Bulma.  
  
Camus – Escute, senhora... Eu agradeço por suas boas intenções, mas eu não preciso que ninguém me defenda, portanto eu vou lutar com o príncipe da saia jeans.  
  
Vegeta – É SAIYAJINS!!  
  
Bulma – O que foi que você disse?  
  
Camus – Que vou lutar com o saia.... com esse homem aí.  
  
Camus aponta pra Vegeta, impaciente.  
  
Bulma – Não... o que você disse antes disso.  
  
Camus – Hum??  
  
Bulma – VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE SENHORA!  
  
Camus – Sim, porque sou educado.  
  
Bulma – VEGETA! ACABA LOGO COM ESSE IDIOTA!  
  
Vegeta – Agora num to mais com vontade.  
  
Goku – Então sai daí que eu luto.  
  
Vegeta – Cai fora Kakaroto! Eu já disse que EU vou arrebentar esse infeliz!  
  
Vegeta e Camus ficam em posição de combate.  
  
= Templo de Atena =  
  
Saori começa a acordar.  
  
Saori – Ai... onde estou? Quem sou eu? Hum... Ah é mesmo... eu estou no chão e sou a Saori Kido multimilionária e... O que estou fazendo caída no chão?  
  
Saori escuta vozes vindas da sala do grande mestre.  
  
Kanon – Olha só, Saga! Esse aqui é um salto triplo.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Saga – Ih! Num ta com nada, eu faço muito melhor.  
  
Kanon – Duvido! Essa eu quero ver!  
  
Saga – Então presta atenção! 1... 2... 3... e...  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Kanon - ...  
  
Saga – E aí? Esplendido, não?  
  
Kanon – Num vi nada de mais!  
  
Saga – Ah, seu invejoso, confesse!  
  
Saori - Hum..... é tudo culpa daquele miserável do Saga que me deu um soco na cabeça. Mas ele vai me pagar!  
  
Saori se levanta e vai rumo à sala do grande mestre  
  
= Sala do grande mestre =  
  
Saga – Agora o Pom Pom vai pular!  
  
Kanon – Lá vem esse pato de novo!  
  
Saori – SAGA, SEU MALDITO! COMO OUSA ESPANCAR UMA DEUSA, SÍMBOLO DA SABEDORIA, PAZ E ESPERANÇA DO MUNDO?  
  
Kanon () – Vamos afogar ela?  
  
Saga – Até parece que eu dei uma surra nela... Eu só encostei meu punho na cabeça dela e forcei pra baixo!  
  
Saori – MAS AGORA VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER DE TER ME NOCAUTEADO! EU VOU PROCESSAR VOCÊ POR DESACATO A AUTORIDADE DIVINA....  
  
Não muito longe dali, alguém se desespera ao ouvir os berros da Saori.  
  
= Casa de Peixes =  
  
Jabú – Ai meu Zeus! Afrodite, o que eu faço? A essa hora ela já deve saber que fugi.  
  
Jabú está pelado no jardim de Afrodite, enquanto o cavaleiro de peixes joga água nele com a mangueira e o admira.  
  
Afrodite – Ah, querido... Não se preocupe! Eu escondo você!  
  
Afrodite desliga a mangueira e entrega uma toalha pra Jabú.  
  
Jabú – Sério? Você faria isso por mim?  
  
Afrodite – Como você é gostoso...  
  
Jabú – Ein?  
  
Afrodite – Ah.. claro que faço! Se você se esconder na minha cama, debaixo dos lençóis, ela nunca vai te encontrar.  
  
Jabú – Tem certeza? Ah! Obrigado, Afrodite! Fico te devendo essa!  
  
Afrodite – Num vejo a hora de cobrar Me siga!  
  
Jabú segue Afrodite e os dois entram na mansão de peixes.  
  
= Sala do Grande Mestre =  
  
Saori – Glub glub glub glub...  
  
Saga – Levanta ela, Kanon!  
  
Kanon levanta a cabeça de Saori da água.  
  
Saga – Você vai continuar gritando na nossa cabeça?  
  
Saori – Arf Arf... Eu... arf arf... Atena..... arf arf ... Você... arf arf... Escroto.  
  
Kanon afunda Atena de novo na piscina, espera um pouco e depois levanta.  
  
Saori – Arf Arf... Me solta... arf arf... traidor... arf arf...  
  
Kanon enfia Saori na água, espera um tanto e depois levanta.  
  
Saori – BUAAAAAAAAAA.......... Arf arf... BUAAAAAAAA.... Arf arf...  
  
Saga – Solta ela, Kanon. Agora já ta bom.  
  
Kanon - E se gritar com a gente, você vai contar os azulejos da piscina de novo debaixo d'água.  
  
Saori sai da piscina com o cabelo todo bagunçado e o vestido enrolando nas pernas de tanto que ela tava molhada.  
  
Saori – Eu vou mandar o exército toooodo dos meus cavaleiros matarem vocês dois por traírem a deusa Atena, ou seja, EU!  
  
Kanon sai da piscina pra pegar Saori, mas ela sai correndo pro templo de Atena e fecha a porta.  
  
= Escadas da casa de Libra =  
  
Camus estava como antes e Vegeta todo arrebentado.  
  
Vegeta – Arf arf... Inseto! Acha que pode deter todos os meus resplendores finais?  
  
Camus – Bem... Considerando que já me defendi de todas as 14 vezes que você mandou... eu posso sim!  
  
Gohan – Ah não! É muito ruim sentar nessas escadas duras cheias de pedregulho.  
  
Trunks – Minha bunda também ta doendo.  
  
Goku – Façam como eu. Assistam a luta em pé.  
  
Goten – Minhas pernas estão doendo...  
  
Nº 18 – As minhas também.  
  
Goku – Deve ta precisando trocar o óleo!  
  
Gohan – Sim, porque você é uma andróide e...  
  
Gohan e Goku são nocauteados.  
  
Nº 18 – Eu não sou uma máquina!  
  
Camus – Desista logo.  
  
Vegeta – EU NÃO ESTOU PERDENDO! SÓ QUE É DIFÍCIL DESVIAR DOS GOLPES NUMA ESCADARIA TÃO ESTREITA!  
  
Camus – Mas eu to conseguindo.  
  
Vegeta – MENTIRAAAAA!! EU VI! EU VI QUANDO MEU RESPLENDOR FINAL RASPOU NA SUA CARA.  
  
Camus – Aquele ventinho? Então era seu golpe? Aah... que pena... pensei que fosse o inverno q chegou mais cedo.  
  
Vegeta – AGORA EU SEI PORQUE VOCÊ GOSTA DE LUTAR NAS ESCADAS. PRA PODER TRAPACEAR!  
  
Camus – Não estou trapaceando!  
  
Vegeta – TA SIM! VOCÊ NUNCA ENGANARIA O PRÍNCIPE VEGETA!  
  
Camus – Ai ai... Então ta. Acho que Dohko não vai se importar de me emprestar sua casa de novo. Vamos subir até a mansão de libra.  
  
Gohan – Minha bunda agradece.  
  
Os guerreiros Z e Bulma seguem Camus em direção à casa de libra.  
  
= Casa de Libra =  
  
Dohko (ele voltou a ser velho) se aproxima de Camus.  
  
Dohko – Camus! Quanto tempo!!  
  
Camus – É mesmo! Olha... Num fica aqui no meio da casa não, porque eu vou lutar aqui agora e você vai atrapalhar se ficar.  
  
Dohko – Vai lutar na minha casa?  
  
Camus – Sim. HEI! VEGETAL! É AQUI QUE VAMOS LUTAR.  
  
Vegeta - É VEGETA, SEU &$#%!!!!  
  
Gohan – Aqui é bom porque o chão é confortável.  
  
Trunks – E num tem aquelas pedrinhas que furam a bunda da gente não.  
  
Todos se sentam, com exceção de Dohko, Camus e Vegeta.  
  
Camus – Vamos lá! Agora você num tem mais desculpa que o campo de batalha é estreito.  
  
Vegeta – E você não vai mais ter como trapacear.  
  
Camus se prepara para atacar com o pó de diamante.  
  
Camus – Essa casa me traz recordações. Acho que vou congelar você num esquife de gelo e deixar aqui pra sempre.  
  
Dohko – Camus, o que você pensa que ta fazendo? Não é porque eu te emprestei minha casa uma vez pra deter Hyoga, que você tem a liberdade de lutar aqui sempre que quiser e além do mais eu não quero que você deixe gente congelada em cubos de gelo no meio da minha casa.  
  
Camus – Tudo bem, eu coloco num cantinho....  
  
Dohko – VOLTE PRA CASA DE AQUÁRIO E ME DEIXE EM PAZ! NUNCA MAIS EU QUERO VER UM FLOCO DE NEVE SEQUER NESSA CASA.  
  
Camus – Mas você é muito mal agradecido! Eu vim aqui pra lhe poupar o trabalho de lutar com esses... com esses reles humanos e é assim que você me agradece?! Eu esperava mais de você Dohko!  
  
Dohko finge se acalmar.  
  
Dohko – Acontece que essa é a minha casa, e como eu estou aqui, eu vou protege-la, está bem?  
  
Camus – Não. Num ta bem não. Eu quero lutar aqui, porque não quero que esses intrusos cheguem na minha casa. Eles vão fazer muita bagunça lá e eu to com vontade de lutar agora e se você num quiser o esquife de gelo na sua casa, você pode colocar ali na entrada, que num tem problema...  
  
Dohko – Vai embora, Camus. Vai logo antes que eu tenha que tirar você daqui à força.  
  
Goku – Ih! Hehehe... É sempre assim. Todo mundo expulsa ele de casa.  
  
Vegeta – Eu quero lutar com ele, então não interfira, ô duende de jardim  
  
Os olhos de Dohko brilham de raiva.  
  
Dohko – Vai ser ótimo fazer exercício. É sempre bom voltar à minha forma jovem.  
  
Camus – Pode ser. Alías... eu nunca entendi porque voltou a ser velho depois da derrota de Hades. Talvez seja pra não pagar passagem nos ônibus... ou ganhar aposentadoria... se bem que num faz muito sentido...  
  
Dohko – Nem acredito que você ainda num foi embora. Passa fora!  
  
Camus – Ih! Ó o cara! Ta achando que ainda é o grande mestre e que eu tenho que te obedecer? A melhor decisão da Atena foi sem dúvida nomear Kanon o grande mestre. Olha só!  
  
Camus pega o celular e faz uma ligação.  
  
Kanon – Oiêeeeê!!!  
  
Camus – Tudo bem, cara?  
  
Kanon – Camus! To na boa! Depois vem aqui nadar. Você vai adorar, já que detesta o calor!  
  
Camus – Claro! Depois eu passo aí. Escuta... eu posso colocar fogo no santuário pra ver quanto tempo demora pra queimar tudo?  
  
Kanon – Eu aposto $100,00 que em 48 horas tudo vira cinzas. Peraí que o Saga também quer apostar.  
  
Saga – Eu aposto $200,00 em 35 horas.  
  
Camus – Beleza! Então quando eu começar a tacar fogo eu aviso vocês.  
  
Kanon – Falou!  
  
Camus desliga o telefone e sorri vitorioso pra Dohko.  
  
Dohko – O mundo ta perdido.  
  
Os guerreiros Z e Bulma não estavam entendendo nada e ficaram impacientes.  
  
Goten – Eu vou subir pra pegar a esfera, já que ninguém vai lutar.  
  
Camus – Calma pirralho! Eu e o Vegetal vamos lutar primeiro.  
  
Vegeta – PQP! É VEGETA!!  
  
Dohko – Posso não ser mais o grande mestre, mas ainda sou dono da minha casa, e se num sair daqui agora, a luta vai ser entre nós dois.  
  
Camus – Que isso! Num quero lutar com você não. Agora me deixa...  
  
Dohko começa rachar e de dentro da pele velha começa a sair um homem totalmente jovem.  
  
Bulma – UAU!!!!!!  
  
Goku – Como você fez isso? O mestre Kame vai adorar aprender essa técnica!  
  
Camus recua assustado.  
  
Camus – Er... Bem... Vegetal, a gente termina nossa luta mais tarde porque... bem... eu disse pro Kanon que ia nadar com ele e num é bom deixar o grande mestre esperando, né? Até depois!  
  
Camus vai correndo em direção à saída da casa de libra.  
  
Vegeta – Olha só o que você fez! Agora vou lutar com quem?  
  
Dohko – Se quiser, lute comigo. Não poderá passar de minha casa a menos que me vença.  
  
Vegeta – Quero lutar com você não. Velho transformista!  
  
Nº 18 – Quero lutar também não.  
  
Goku – Eu luto então. Mas me ensine essa técnica quando eu te derrotar, ta?  
  
Dohko - ???  
  
Shiryu – Mestre!!  
  
Dohko – Shiryu!!!  
  
Shunrey – Mestre!!!  
  
Dohko – Shunrey!!!  
  
Shiryu e Shunrey abraçam Dohko felizes. Shiryu começa a chorar.  
  
Shiryu – Óh! Mestre!!! Que saudades de você!! BUAAAAAAA.....  
  
Dohko – Também senti muito a falta de vocês dois!  
  
Shunrey – Mas é você mesmo, mestre? Você ta tão lindo... tão maravilhoso... tão gostoso...  
  
Shiryu para de abraçar Dohko e encara Shunrey assustado. Shunrey continua abraçando Dohko sem parar.  
  
Shiryu – Que é isso, Shunrey? Você tem que dizer essas coisas pra mim. Ele é o velho mestre!  
  
Shunrey – Quer saber, Shiryu? Vai ver a Atena que eu vou ficar aqui com o Novo Mestre!  
  
Dohko – Er... Shunrey...  
  
Shiryu – Você ta me trocando pelo meu mestre? Olha bem, Shunrey, porque isso aqui ó...  
  
Shiryu aponta pro peito de Dohko.  
  
Shiryu – ...é pura enganação. Daqui a pouco ele vai ficar velho de novo. Na hora do vamos ver ele num ta com nada. Mas eu dou conta do recado e sempre...  
  
Dohko – QUE ISSO SHIRYU?? Que falta de respeito comigo é essa? E Shunrey, pare de se esfregar em mim!  
  
Gohan () – Num é melhor a gente aproveitar a distração deles e atravessar a casa não?  
  
Vegeta () – Vamos atravessar. Num vale a pena lutar com nenhum desses aí.  
  
Shiryu – Desculpa, mestre. Mas a Shunrey me tirou do sério. Vamos ao templo de Atena, Shunrey!  
  
Shunrey – Eu num to brincando não! Vai você. Cansei de costurar suas camisas rasgadas. Eu vou ficar aqui com o mestre!  
  
Shunrey ainda estava abraçada com Dohko e Dohko tentando fazer ela soltar.  
  
Shiryu – VOCÊ VAI JOGAR FORA ANOS DE AMOR E CARINHO DE MINHA PARTE PRA FICAR COM O MESTRE QUE É MAIS DE 200 ANOS MAIS VELHO QUE VOCÊ?  
  
Shunrey – Primeiro, que esse amor e carinho é porque sou sua irmã de criação. Segundo, que amor não tem idade.  
  
Bulma – Você ouviu isso Vegeta? O cara pega até a irmã!  
  
Vegeta – E eu com isso?  
  
Trunks – Vamos atravessar logo!  
  
Dohko – Vamos parar com isso. Essa discussão num tem sentido.  
  
Shunrey – Como não? Eu estou trocando o Shiryu por você!  
  
Dohko – Mas Shunrey! Você é como uma filha pra mim!  
  
Shunrey – E daí? O Shiryu era como meu irmão e você disse que tava tudo bem a gente ficar junto.  
  
Os guerreiros Z e Bulma começam a atravessar a casa de libra.  
  
Shiryu – Mas Shunrey! Eu te amo!  
  
Shunrey – Ama? Sério? Porque você nunca me disse isso antes? Agora é tarde. Eu amo o mestre.. ou melhor... Dohko, meu amor!  
  
Shiryu – Ah, é assim? Então num reclama quando eu for pra Argentina gravar a nova fase de Chiquititas e te deixar com o mestre não, ta? E quer saber? Num volto nunca mais!  
  
Shunrey – Você vai pra Argentina? Sem mim? Mas... você disse que me levaria com você!  
  
Os guerreiros Z e Bulma saem da casa de Libra e vão em direção à casa de escorpião.  
  
Shiryu – Num levo mais! E também você num ia querer, já que agora você quer ficar com o Dohko.  
  
Shunrey solta Dohko.  
  
Shunrey – Mas você num vai mais voltar?  
  
Shiryu – Nunca mais!  
  
Shunrey – BUAAAAAAA..... Desculpa! Eu... Eu nunca trocaria você por ninguém!  
  
Shiryu – Nem eu te trocaria, Shunrey! Bem... talvez pela Narusegawa, ou pela Kikyou ou...  
  
Shunrey – O QUÊ??  
  
Shiryu – Brincadeira... É brincadeira... hehe  
  
Dohko – Bem, agora que ta tudo resolvido, me dêem licensa, porque tenho que lutar com os... Cadê eles?  
  
Shiryu – Sei não...  
  
Shunrey – Acho que vi eles passando enquanto a gente tava discutindo.  
  
Dohko – Vocês... VOCÊS ME DISTRAÍRAM A PONTO DE DEIXAR EU PERDER DE VISTA UM BANDO DE INIMIGOS! SUMAM DAQUI, SEUS FIGURANTES DE NOVELA MEXICANA!  
  
Shiryu e Shunrey saem correndo em direção ao templo de Atena.  
  
= Entrada do santuário =  
  
Seiya ainda estava sentado numa enorme pedra que fica bem antes da entrada da casa de Áries.  
  
Seiya – Cansei de ficar aqui parado. Acho que vou animar as coisas um pouco aqui no santuário.  
  
C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...  
  
Oieeee!!! Que bom que estão gostando da minha fic!!!!!!!  
  
=Juliane Sandoval do Vale, obrigada! Você sempre comenta! Parece que gostou mesmo do Pom Pom, hein? Quando eu tiver tempo e não precisar entrar na net escondido, como estou fazendo agora, vou colocar a fic em que o Pom Pom apareceu pela 1ª vez. Valeu!  
  
=Yura Hiwatari, o Shaka (seu marido? XD) espancou Gotenks, mas não o bastante e pode crer... ele vai espancar outro até o fim da fic e num vai ser pouco não...  
  
=Mari Marin!!! Pow, valeu por ter indicado minha fic!!! Logo, logo eu coloco a do Shun. Só preciso de um pouquinho de tempo extra na net. Sobre quem atacou Aioria... bem... vai ter q esperar um pouco mais...   
  
=Mondius. Oieee! Adorei seu comentário. É mt bom quando dizem q parte q mais gostaram!!!!Valeu!  
  
=Madam Spooky. Quantas perguntas!!! Eu tb quero saber se os guerreiros Z vão conseguir a esfera do dragão. Na verdade eu não tenho mt idéia do que vai acontecer adiante. Eu invento tudo de última hora. '  
  
=CAVALEIROS DE OURO (Aioria). Acho q nem preciso repetir que te adoro e que vc sempre me anima a escrever, né? Isso tirando q vc sempre me faz rir. Obrigada por comentar.  
  
=Marcia Marques. Oieeee!!! Que ótimo q resolveu ler minha fic e gostou!!! E é bom saber que está acompanhando bem a história mesmo sem conhecer DBZ. Obrigada pelo comentário!!!!  
  
=CAVALEIROS DE OURO (Mú). Oi meu amor!!!! Foi ótimo ver seus comentários!!!! Vc sabe que te amo. To com saudades. Bjs. Te amo mt.  
  
Talita de Sagitário e Pom Pom 


	9. O Relógio de Fogo

CAP.09 – O Relógio de Fogo 

À caminho da casa de escorpião...

Vegeta – Kakaroto, maldito! Me dê uma semente dos deuses.

Goku – Ta achando que virou festa, é? Se eu ficar distribuindo as sementes, elas logo acabarão.

Vegeta toma o saquinho das mãos de Goku e come um monte de uma só vez.

Goku – VOCÊ ACABOU COM AS SEMENTES DOS DEUSES, SEU IDIOTA!

Vegeta – Acabei nada. Ainda tem algumas aí.

Bulma – Cadê ele?

Gohan – Quem?

Nº 18 – O tal de Camus que aparece sempre antes da gente chegar na casa.

Vegeta – Deve ter sentido meu poderoso Ki de Super Saiyajin e fugiu.

Goku – Duvido muito que seja isso...

Vegeta – ESTÁ INSINUANDO QUE MEU PODEROSO KI DE SUPER SAIYAJIN NÃO METE MEDO EM NINGUÉM???

Goku – Eu só disse que se ele quisesse ter fugido, ele teria feito isso a mais tempo.

Trunks – Olha lá! Já ta dando pra ver a casa e ele ainda num apareceu.

Goten – Acho que ele desistiu.

Vegeta – Claro!

= Casa de Áries =

Mú – Saori ta procurando você a um tempão.

Seiya – Eu sei, acho que vou no templo dela...

Mú – Suicida...

Seiya – Ein?

Mú – Ãn? Ah... nada!

Seiya – Mú....

Mú – Que foi?

Seiya – Como é que acende o relógio de fogo do santuário?

Mú – Você tem que escalar o morro que ele ta, levar um isqueiro, um pouquinho de gasolina pra colocar no barbante que tem em cada casa do relógio e acender o fogo.

Seiya – Aaaah!!! Mas como ele apaga depois de 1 hora certinho?

Mú – Cada barbante dura um determinado tempo. O da casa de Áries é mais curto que os outros, por isso queima mais rápido.

Seiya – Hum... entendi. Nooossa!!! Isso é muito interessante, né? Parece vela....

Mú – Ah, muito!

Seiya – Eu vou pro templo de Atena, então.

Mú – Tchau.

Seiya vai rumo à casa de Touro.

Mú – Que cara burro! Ele acreditou mesmo na história do barbante do relógio. Será que ele num percebe que pra acender aquele relógio, é só o Grande Mestre ligar ele, que é tudo automático?

= Sibéria =

Hyoga estava em cima do "túmulo" de sua mãe.

Hyoga – Jacó! Porque ainda não trouxe as flores pra eu levar pra minha querida mamãe?

Jacó – Hyoga... Não consigo cultivar flores no gelo...

Hyoga – Então arranje em outro lugar. As pessoas da vila com certeza tem.

Jacó – A vila ta muito longe. Vai você, que pode chegar lá em poucos segundos usando seu cosmo de cavaleiro.

Hyoga – Bem... Você sabe que não gosto de ir na vila...

Jacó – Ah, sim... Tinha esquecido que as pessoas tacam pedra em você quando vai lá...

Hyoga – Desde que eu era criança...

Jacó – Claro! Sempre que não estava treinando, você ia lá roubar flores pra levar pra sua mãe.

Hyoga – Minha mamãe não pode ficar sem flores!

Jacó – Lembro que você levou uma floricultura à falência...

Hyoga – Isso é passado.

Jacó – E as pessoas não podiam mais colocar plantinhas na janela pra tomar o pouco solzinho que aparece aqui de vez em quando, porque você ia lá e pegava tudo...

Hyoga - ...

Jacó – E eu lembro que você trouxe do Japão sementes de girassol e tentou plantar no gelo...

Hyoga –Isso é, mas.... bem...

Jacó – E o mestre Cristal teve que te explicar que o último lugar da Terra que o girassol poderia nascer era aqui na Sibéria.

Hyoga – ...Eu era uma criança!

Jacó – Burra!

Hyoga – VAI CONTINUAR ZUANDO COM MEU PASSADO OU VAI TRAZER FLORES PRA EU DAR PRA MINHA MAMÃE?

Jacó – Mas onde vou arrumar flores??

Hyoga – Vai pegar lá na vila.

Jacó – Roubar flores igual você fazia?

Hyoga – Não quero que você roube! Peça de casa em casa até formar um buquê.

Jacó – Hyoga.... Porque ao invés das flores, você não leva hoje chocolates? Ou uma jóia... um lacinho de cabelo... Sua mãe deve ta lotada de flores.

Hyoga – Sabe... Hoje eu vou levar você pra ver minha mamãe junto comigo.

Jacó – NÃO! Eu não agüento nem 2 minutos nessa água gelada!

Hyoga – Então se num quer virar cubo de gelo, vá arrumar logo essas flores!

Jacó – Ta bem, ta bem...

Jacó sobe no trenó puxado por cachorros e vai em direção à vila. Hyoga mergulha na água pra ver sua mãe pela vigésima quarta vez no dia.

= Santuário =

Os guerreiros Z e Bulma chegam na casa escorpião e começam a atravessar, quando vêem Camus e Milo tomando chazinho numa mesinha no centro da casa.

Camus – Olha só quem chegou...

Milo – Esse aí é grupo estranho do qual me falou?

Camus – Sim. Vegetal e sua turma.

Vegeta – É VEGETA, SEU ANALFABETO DESGRAÇADO!

Milo – Hum... Esse cara é muito estressado. Num gostei dele não.

Milo se levanta aborrecido.

Milo – Quem você pensa que é pra gritar assim na MINHA casa?

Vegeta – Eu sou o príncipe Saiyajin e grito onde quiser.

Bulma – Como é que é?

Vegeta – Er.... de menos na casa da Bulma.

Milo – Você é príncipe do que?

Vegeta se enche de orgulho.

Vegeta – Saiyajin, seu ignorante.

Milo estava se aborrecendo perigosamente com o comportamento de Vegeta.

Milo – Você pode ser o príncipe da merda que quiser, mas enquanto estiver falando comigo, seja educado.

Vegeta – MERDA???? VOCÊ... VOCÊ... COMO OUSA OFENDER A RAÇA SAIYAJIN?? SEU MALDITO! VOU TE MATAR!

Milo – Como ousa gritar comigo e me ameaçar? Por causa desse comportamento estúpido, terá a honra de morrer nas mãos de Milo de Escorpião. O magnífico!

Vegeta – E quem é esse bosta que você disse que vai me matar?

Milo – EU, seu imbecil!

Goku – Parece que finalmente Vegeta encontrou alguém tão orgulhoso quanto ele.

Bulma – Vai ser bom eles lutarem. Vão provar do próprio veneno.

Nº 18 – To vendo que num vou lutar se depender da boa vontade de vocês.

Goku – Vou deixar Vegeta lutar nessa, porque a luta parece que vai ser divertida, mas na outra casa, eu luto e ninguém vai me impedir.

Gohan – Ah não! Eu também quero lutar!

Goku – Bem... se tiver outra casa depois da próxima, será a sua vez.

Goten – E se tiver outra depois da do Gohan, Trunks e eu vamos lutar!

Bulma – Credo! Como vocês são pessimistas! Acham que existem quantas casas aqui? Talvez essa seja a última!

Milo – Miserável! Cretino! Alguém tão insignificante quanto você não merece morrer nas mãos do lindo, poderoso, glorioso e gostoso Milo de Escorpião.

Trunks – Que convencido...

Bulma – Quanto ao resto eu não sei, mas lindo ele é.

Vegeta – Cortarei a sua cabeça pra que pare de dizer besteiras! Morrerá pelo grande poder do príncipe da raça mais forte do universo!

Milo – Se dizer a palavra "príncipe" outra vez, eu perco a paciência e não me responsabilizo por meus atos. Apesar de não ser legal alguém tão maravilhoso quanto eu perder a cabeça com um verme como você.

Vegeta – Você só fala bobagens! Vou fazer você se arrepender de ter provocado a fúria do Saiyajin mais forte do universo. O príncipe Vegeta!

Milo dispara uma agulha escarlate em Vegeta que é arremessado longe. Camus continuava tomando chazinho e observando a luta.

= Casa de Peixes =

Jabú estava na cama de Afrodite, debaixo dos lençóis e tremendo de medo da Saori.

Afrodite – Fique tranqüilo, querido! Eu estou aqui pra cuidar de você.

Jabú – Ah... ah... Saori... Se ela me encontrar, ela me mata.

Afrodite – Acalme-se. Aqui ela não te encontrará.

Jabú – Afrodite... porque está passando a mão na minha bunda?

Afrodite – É que dizem que isso diminui o nervosismo e relaxa. Fique quieto e daqui a pouco já estará bem.

Jabú – É que estou me sentindo um pouco incômodo...

Afrodite – Claro! Você está com medo da Saori!

Jabú – Não só por isso. É que... ficar pelado na sua cama com você colocando as pernas no meu colo e alisando minha bunda é perturbador.

Afrodite – Está perturbado? Bem... vou fazer você relaxar então.

Afrodite deita em cima de Jabú e se prepara para beija-lo.

Jabú – QUE ISSO????

Jabú se levanta bruscamente e derruba Afrodite.

Afrodite – Isso o que?

Jabú – Espera aí... Eu tava com tanto medo da Saori que até tinha me esquecido que você é viado!

Afrodite – Viado não. Peixes.

Jabú – VOCÊ QUERIA SE APROVEITAR DE MIM!

Afrodite – Eu só estava te escondendo da Saori!

Jabú – FALE A VERDADE!

Afrodite – Tudo bem, eu queria te comer.

Jabú olha horrorizado pra Afrodite e sai correndo desesperado da casa de peixes, esquecendo até, que estava completamente pelado.

= Templo de Atena =

Saori queria sair de seu templo pra reunir cavaleiros pra prenderem Saga e Kanon no cabo sounion, mas não tinha por onde passar, porque a única entrada e saída de seu templo é passando pela sala do grande mestre e Saori não queria ser afogada de novo.

Saori – Bem... tem as janelas...

Saori chega perto da janela e quase tem a cabeça arrancada por uma planta carnívora.

Saori – Hum... pelo menos sei que as proteções que coloquei nas janelas realmente funcionam. Como vou sair daqui??? Aaaah!!! Tenho telefone!! Claro! Como fui me esquecer disso??

Saori pega o telefone, mas ele estava desligado.

Saori – DESGRAÇADOS!!

Saga e Kanon – HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...

Saori - E ainda por cima ficam escutando minhas tentativas de sair daqui por trás da porta...

Kanon – Na verdade não estamos simplesmente escutando. Instalei câmeras no seu templo. Estamos vendo tudo na TV.

Saga – Sabe, Kanon... O que acha de passarmos isso tudo num telão pra que todo o santuário possa ver?

Kanon – Excelente idéia!

Saori – AAAARRGGH!! SEUS MALDITOOOOS!! EU VOU ME VINGAR DE VOCÊS, TRAIDORES. SAIBAM QUE EXISTEM CAVALEIROS LEAIS A MIM AQUI NO SANTUÁRIO!

Kanon – Não precisa gritar. As caixas de som são muito boas e estamos escutando tudo o que você diz perfeitamente bem.

Saga – Onde vamos colocar o telão?

Kanon – Hum... qual o lugar no santuário que todos podem visualizar sem problemas?

Saga – Aaah!!!Já sei!!!! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...

= Casa de Touro =

Seiya – E como eu faço pra chegar no relógio?

Aldebaran – Hahahahahahahaha...

Seiya – Porque está rindo?

Aldebaran – Então quer dizer que o Mú disse pra você levar isqueiro e o que mais?

Seiya – Gasolina pra molhar no barbante e acender o fogo.

Aldebaran – Hahahahahahahaha... E você acreditou?!

Seiya - ... Porque? É mentira?

Aldebaran – Ah, claro que não! Hehehehehehe... A propósito... toma. Pode levar esse isqueiro. Mas num tenho gasolina.

Seiya – Nossa, Aldebaran! Obrigado!

Seiya ria sem parar e pulava de felicidade.

Seiya – E por onde eu posso começar a escalar a torre que fica o relógio?

Aldebaran – Bem... A torre fica à esquerda da casa de Leão.

Seiya – Ok!!! Vou ver se consigo gasolina e já vou acender o fogo!!

Seiya sai correndo em direção à casa de Gêmeos muito animado.

= Casa de escorpião =

Milo – Renda-se ou morrerá!

Vegeta – Aaaah.... Argh! Bandido miserável FDP! Eu... vou acabar com você!

Milo – Já te dei 12 ferroadas de escorpião e você ainda consegue xingar. Reconheço que você é um pouco superior a um verme.

Camus tinha deixado o chazinho de lado e caído de porrada em cima de Goku, que estava muito ferido. Vegeta se encontra em estado lamentável por causa das 12 ferroadas de Milo.

Shiryu – Tem alguém em casa?? Ah... Que monte de gente!

Goten – Olhem! É o homem da cachoeira!

Shiryu – Que? Vocês de novo! EU NÃO TENHO ESFERA NENHUMA!

Shiryu puxa Shunrey pelo braço e sai da casa de escorpião o mais rápido que pode, indo em direção à casa de Sagitário.

= Casa de Áries =

Mú – Não adianta insistir.

Shun – Mas Mú!! Eu preciso dela.

Mú – Você já leu o cartaz ali na parede?

Shun – Sim, mas...

Mú – Está escrito que não conserto armaduras fiado e nem adianta insistir.

Shun – Mas semana que vem eu juro que te pago. Só ta um pouquinho rachada e...

Mú – Se num tem dinheiro num tem concerto de armadura.

Shun – Mas é só um...

Mú – Não insista.

Shun – É que eu...

Mú – Leia o cartaz.

Shun – Eu preciso da minha armadu...

Mú – Fiado nem em sonho.

Shun – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mú – Nem adianta chorar.

Shun – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Eu to falando que vou pagaaar... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA....

Mú – Nem perca seu tempo tentando me convencer.

Shun – BUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.....

= Casa de Leão =

Seiya – Obrigado pela gasolina, Aioria!

Aioria – Hehehehe... boa escalada pra você! Vai ter que subir muuuito!

Seiya – Ah, tudo bem! Acender o relógio do santuário sempre foi meu sonho.

Seiya começa a escalar a interminável torre do relógio.

= Casa de Escorpião =

Goku já estava sem dentes, Vegeta não conseguia distinguir Milo de Goten e a luta estava cada vez pior pros guerreiros Z.

Camus – Desista logo da luta e saia do santuário.

Goku – Minha roupa é laranjada... AAATCHIM!!! AAAATCHIM!!

Camus - ... Vou te congelar de vez e acabar logo com isso.

Gohan – Meu pai ficou gripado depois de ser congelado tantas vezes... acho melhor parar a luta.

Goku – Hahahahaha... Olha, olha, olha!

Todos olham pra onde Goku ta apontando.

Goku – É uma parede.

Camus - ...

Trunks – Sim, mas o que tem de mais numa parede?

Goku – Ah, é uma parede! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Vegeta – Maldito, maldito, maldito! RESPLENDOR FINAAAL!!!

Milo – Pra onde está mirando?

Goten – AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Vegeta – Merda! Errei o alvo.

Milo – Minha agulha escarlate já tirou sua visão? Hahahaha... e vai tirar todos os outros sentidos. Com a décima quinta ferroada do escorpião você morre. Contudo estou surpreso que ainda esteja vivo depois de tomar 14.

Vegeta – Se me acertar de novo eu mato você. Essa coisa dói pra burro!

Vegeta insistia em falar com Milo olhando pra Goten, que já estava todo detonado.

Goku – Se eu bater minha cabeça na parede, faz toin.

Goku bate a cabeça na parede e faz um barulho enorme.

Goku – Hehehe... fez TOIN!

Camus – Nem vale mais a pena lutar...

Gohan – Bulma... Você num acha que me pai ta estranho, não?

Bulma – Não. Ele sempre foi assim. Ta normal.

Goku – Minha roupa é laranjada. La... ran... ja... da...

Camus – A saúde mental dele já era. O cérebro ta congelado.

= Sala do grande Mestre =

Kanon – Boa, Saga! Tem razão quando disse que o lugar que todos no santuário enxergam perfeitamente é o relógio das 12 casas. Vamos pendurar o telão.

Saga sobe em cima da torre do relógio na velocidade da luz e começa a pendurar o telão. Ele nem tinha visto Seiya.

Seiya – Caramba! Como cansa subir isso aqui! Mas finalmente... cheguei!

Saga desce o telão cobrindo o relógio. A tela bate na cabeça de Seiya que despenca da torre. O cavaleiro de gêmeos volta pra sala do grande mestre e Kanon começa a rodar um filminho com várias cenas da Saori tendo ataque histérico, sendo afogada, quase tendo a cabeça arrancada pela planta carnívora e muitas outras coisas.

Todos no santuário prestam atenção no telão.

= Casa de Áries =

Shun – BUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA.....

Mú – Cale a boca. Eu quero ver o filme.

Shun – Minha armaduraaa... BUAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Mú – Deixa eu escutar.

Shun – BUUUUAAAAAAAAAA...

Mú – TUDO BEM, EU CONSERTO SUA ARMADURA HOJE, MAS DEIXA EU VER O FILME!

Shun sorri satisfeito.

Shun – Obrigado Mú! Eu sempre soube o quanto você é generoso!

= Casa de Escorpião =

Milo – Olha lá a Saori rolando no chão!

Camus – Hahahaha... Você viu ela dando chilique quando tava gritando com Hyoga?

Gohan, Trunks, Goten e Bulma, aproveitam a distração dos cavaleiros e pegam Goku, que ainda falava sozinho e Vegeta que insistia em chamar Goten de Milo e atravessam a casa de escorpião e vão rumo à casa de Sagitário.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...

Oieee!!! To de volta! Desculpem a demora do cap. Agora to com meu pc de volta e os problemas acabaram. Em compensação, o cap 10 q vem aí ta o dobro de um cap normal. Agradeço muito a todos que estão lendo e comentando minha fic. A pedidos, Pom Pom aparecerá mais vezes .

Até daqui a pouquinho!! (Estou terminando o cap 10).

Talita de Sagitário


	10. A Sanidade de Aioros

**Cap 10 – A Sanidade de Aioros.**

= Sibéria =

Depois de passar um tempo ao lado de sua querida mamãe, Hyoga retornou à superfície para ver se Jacó havia trazido as flores.

Hyoga – Porcaria de menino! Aquele lerdo deve ter fugido pra num trazer as flores da minha mamãe. Mas se foi isso, ele vai se arrepender.

O cavaleiro de cisne avista um trenó puxado por cães à uns 50 metros de distância.

Hyoga – Ah! Finalmente está vindo! Espere só mais um pouco, mamãe!

Mas quando o trenó se aproxima, Hyoga vê que era apenas o padeiro voltando da vila.

Hyoga – Maldito Jacó!

Meia hora depois, Jacó chega até Hyoga, bastante detonado.

Jacó – Tacaram pedras em mim...

Hyoga – E cadê as flores?

Jacó – Você não ouviu? Eles tacaram pedras em mim.

Hyoga – Sim, já sei, mas cadê as flores que vou levar pra minha mamãe?

Jacó – COMO É QUE EU VOU PEGAR ESSAS PORCARIAS DE FLORES, SE EU MAL TOCO NELAS E AS PESSOAS ME APEDREJAM???

Hyoga – Isso quer dizer que... você não trouxe nenhuma florzinha?

Jacó – Não.

Hyoga – Nem uma pequenininha?

Jacó – Não.

Hyoga – Então minha mamãe vai ficar sem flores?

Jacó – Vai.

Hyoga - ...

Jacó – Eu vou indo pra casa. Vou fazer uma sopa. Você quer?

Hyoga – E as flores da minha mamãe?

Jacó – Eu já disse que num da pra conseguir flores aqui. E levando em conta que você já assaltou todas as vilas da Sibéria, acho melhor você tentar a sorte em outro país.

Hyoga – Jacó... Volta lá e pega pelo menos umas três florzinhas.

Jacó – Eles vão tacar pedras em mim de novo. Agora fiquei com fama de ladrão por sua culpa.

Hyoga – Então minha mamãe vai ficar sem ganhar flores hoje?

Jacó – Ih! Parece que endoidou... Eu vou pra casa. E... Duvido que sua mãe vai se importar... venha comigo.

Hyoga olha ameaçadoramente pra Jacó, que fica muito assustado.

Tempo depois...

= Casa do Hyoga =

Hyoga está tomando a sopa.

Jacó – Buaaaaaaaaaaa....

Hyoga – Olha só o tanto que faço por você! Não é todo garoto que tem a honra de comer na mesma mesa que um sagrado cavaleiro do zodíaco.

Jacó – Mas eu já te disse... Buaaaaaaaaa.... Eu não sei onde conseguir flores... snif..

Hyoga – Tudo bem... olha... eu vou sair pra me exercitar um pouco nas geleiras, e quando voltar, esteja com as flores, ta?

Jacó – BUAAAAAAAAAAAA..... E ONDE EU VOU ARRANJAR ISSO???

Hyoga - Até mais tarde!

Jacó – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA.....

= Templo de Atena =

Saori – AI QUE ÓDIO! QUE RAIVA! DESGRAÇADOS... SEUS MERDAS, FDP!

Saori estava tendo ataque histérico pela milésima vez. Saga e Kanon continuavam filmando Saori e transmitindo no telão para todos verem.

= Casa de Escorpião =

Camus – Dessa vez, Saga e Kanon se superaram. Nem quero pensar nas conseqüências...

Milo – Que conseqüências?

Camus – Bem... Atena pode ser a pior coisa, mas ainda sim é uma deusa. Creio que o fato de seus cavaleiros estarem zuando dela,cause problemas às autoridades divinas.

Milo – Ah... relaxa Camus! Curte o momento! Com Kanon como grande mestre, estamos salvos!

Camus – Bem... ele num é um exemplo de líder, mas... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... você viu ela rolando no chão??? Haahahahahaha.....

= Casa de Áries =

Mu – Hahahahahahahaha... Vou querer a cópia desse vídeo!

Shun – Ela ta chorando...

Mu – Claro! Você num viu o quanto ela ta irritada?

Shun – Sim, mas... ELA CHORA MAIS DO QUE EU!!

Mu – Não... acho que não chegou a tanto...

Shun – Você acha mesmo?

Mu olha pro telão e vê Saori se engasgando com as próprias lágrimas.

Mu – Bem... acho que você acaba de perder o lugar de garoto chorão do santuário... E perdeu pra Saori!!!

Shun - ... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mu – Er... Shun??

Shun – Quando finalmente me destaco em alguma coisa, ela vai lá e rouba meu lugar!!! BUAAAAAAAAA

Mu – Mas... pensei que você não gostasse de ser chamado de chorão.

Shun – E não gosto... BUAAAAAAA...

Mu – Então porque ta chorando?

Shun – Num sei...BUAAAAAAAAAAA..

Mu - ...

= Casa de Leão =

Aioria – HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...

Seiya – Aaaiii... o que ta acontecendo aqui? Eu só me lembro de ter despencado do relógio porque levei uma pancada na cabeça...

Aioria – Ah sim! Tinha até esquecido que você foi lá. Mas olhe!

Aioria aponta o telão que passava filminho da Saori.

Seiya – HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...

Aioria – Hehehehe... Legal, né? Foi o telão que bateu na sua cabeça, mas esse vídeo vale a pena.

Seiya – Hahahaha... sim, é mesmo. E essa garota se parece com a Saori!!!

Aioria – Seiya... Essa é a Saori.

Seiya olha novamente pro telão.

Seiya – Nossa! E ela também se chama Saori?

Aioria - ... Eu achava que era impossível o Seiya ficar mais burro, mas depois dessa pancada...

Seiya – Hahahahaha...Mas o que é aquela coisa roxa na cabeça dela?

Aioria – É o cabelo dela.

Seiya – Hahahaha... Mas ela se parece muito com a Saori.

Aioria – Seiya... Essa garota que ta aparecendo no telão...

Seiya – A de cabelo roxo?

Aioria – Sim. Ela é...

Seiya – Essa que ta batendo a cabeça na parede e gritando?

Aioria – Sim. Essa garota é a Saori.

Seiya – É???

Aioria – É.

Seiya – E o que ela está fazendo lá no telão?

Aioria – Bem... o Kanon e o Saga...

No telão: Saori, tonta de tanto bater a cabeça na parede, começa a vomitar.

Seiya – Ah, eu já entendi!

Aioria – Ufa!

Seiya – Saori está gravando a nova versão do filme "O Exorcista" e Saga e Kanon são os diretores. Ele deve estar surpreso com minha rapidez pra deduzir as coisas

Aioria – Ãn????

Seiya – Vou lá no templo dela dar os parabéns pelo filme. Não sabia que era atriz.

Seiya sai da casa de Leão e vai rumo ao templo de Atena.

= Rumo à casa de Sagitário =

Os guerreiros Z e companhia olham surpresos o telão.

Bulma – Quem é essa ????

Goten e Trunks – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....

Goku – Meu avô!!!! É MEU VOVÔ!!! Son Gohaaaannnn!!!!!

Goku começa a pular sacudindo os braços.

Gohan – Meu pai ainda está perturbado.

Vegeta tenta estrangular Goten pensando que é o Miro, mas Gohan o impede.

No telão: Saori, ainda dando chiliques, vai descer as escadas que tem em seu templo, mas tropeça e desce capotando.

Bulma pega a última semente dos deuses, parte no meio e da metade pra Vegeta que se recupera.

Vegeta – Bando de idiotas desinformados! Esse é o filme "O Exorcista"

Nº 18 – Ah, é mesmo...

Bulma – Essa é a cena que ela desce as escadas de costas...

Gohan – Mas deve ser uma cena nova, porque ela desceu rolando.

Nº 18 – Vamos continuar subindo. Eu já assisti esse filme.

Os guerreiros Z e Bulma continuam subindo as escadas.

Bulma – Goku! Coma essa metade de semente dos deuses.

Goku – Quem é Goku?

Vegeta – Kakaroto maldito, coma isso logo ou eu enfio essa semente pela sua goela.

Goku não estava escutando e começa a comer terra. Gohan faz ele parar.

Trunks – É melhor dar essa metade de semente pro Goten. Ele ta todo arrebentado por causa dos golpes do meu pai.

Vegeta – Do que ta falando? Eu nem encostei nesse pivete.

Gohan – Você confundiu Goten com Miro e o atacou inúmeras vezes.

Vegeta – VOCÊ TA PENSANDO QUE EU SOU O QUE? ACHA QUE NÃO CONSIGO DISTINGUIR MEUS ADVERSÁRIOS?

Bulma - Bem... você estava perturbado... parecia uma toupeira

Nº 18 – Vamos subir ou não?

Trunks – E o Goten?

Gohan – Eu dou um pouco da minha energia pra ele e você da essa metade de semente pro meu pai.

Goku – Olha! Olha! Olha! Ta azul!

Goku estrangulava Goten, que pela falta de ar já estava ficando azul. Gohan tira o irmão de perto de Goku.

Vegeta – O cara tenta matar o filho e depois dizem que o maníaco sem coração sou eu.

Goku – Olha! Olha! Olha!!!

Goku aponta pra própria cabeça.

Goku – É a minha cabeça.

Vegeta toma a metade de semente das mãos de Bulma e enfia pela garganta de Goku que engole. Gohan da um pouquinho de sua energia pra Goten, que continua fraco, mas agora pode se movimentar.

Goku – Onde estamos?

Gohan – Estamos indo buscar a esfera do dragão. Conseguimos atravessar aquela casa.

Vegeta – Sim. Porque eu derrotei o adversário.

Bulma – Mentira. Só conseguimos atravessar porque eles se distraíram quando começaram a passar o filme "O Exorcista".

Vegeta – Unf!

Os guerreiros Z e Bulma continuam indo rumo à casa de Sagitário.

= Sala do Grande Mestre =

Shiryu e Shunrey entram na Sala do Grande mestre e vão rumo ao templo de Atena.

Kanon – Ei! Onde vocês pensam que vão?

Shiryu – Saori me chamou.

Saga – Mas se você ainda não percebeu, as coisas mudaram. Não precisa mais atender aos chamados dela.

Shunrey – Só porque agora ela ta fazendo filmes de comédia?

Kanon – Comédia? Hahahahaha... Eu pensava que era de terror, mas a julgar pelo tanto que estamos rindo, você tem razão.

Shiryu – Bem... Se é assim...

Shunrey – Vamos embora, Shiryu. Aí você aproveita o tempo pra ensaiar pros testes de Chiquititas.

Shiryu e Shunrey começam a voltar.

= Escadaria da casa de Sagitário =

Vegeta – Puta merda! Quem foi o miserável vagabundo que projetou esse lugar?

Bulma – Provavelmente alguém que não conhece tecnologia.

Gohan – Eu gostaria de um elevador ou escada rolante aqui...

Seiya chega atrás deles.

Seiya – Quem são vocês?

Trunks – Chegou outro esquisito.

Gohan – Mas a armadura desse aí não é de ouro.

Vegeta – É de latão.

Seiya – Não. Minha armadura de bronze de Pégaso não é de latão.

Goku – É de alumínio.

Seiya – Também não.

Bulma – É de cobre.

Seiya – Não...

Nº 18 – É ferro velho.

Seiya – Não. É de bronze.

Vegeta – Bronze e latão é tudo a mesma coisa.

Seiya – Pra onde vocês estão indo?

Goten – Estamos indo buscar a esfera do dragão.

Seiya – Ah, sim! Ele já deve estar voltando. Mas não sabia que Shiryu ia dar uma esfera a vocês. Eu vou junto. Talvez ele me dê uma esfera também.

Trunks – Não estamos falando do cara da cachoeira.

Seiya – Shiryu mora na cachoeira.

Vegeta – Esse aí é lesado. Vamos continuar subindo ignorando esse infeliz.

Os guerreiros Z e Bulma continuam subindo. Seiya vai atrás deles falando sem parar.

Seiya – Aí eu vou dar os parabéns pra Saori, porque eu não sabia que ela era tão boa atriz, e depois eu vou descer as escadas do santuário e dar uma voltinha no mercado pra comprar mais pacotinhos de miojo, porque eu moro sozinho e não sei fazer comida. Quer dizer... miojo eu sei fazer. Na verdade fica muito gostoso se você colocar catchup em cima. Não é todo dia que eu posso filar comida do orfanato que a Minu trabalha. Vocês já comeram miojo com catchup?

Todos - ...

Seiya – Ein?? Eu perguntei se vocês já come...

Uma flecha dourada passa raspando na cabeça de Gohan e de Seiya que vinha logo atrás e desaparece.

Gohan – ÍNDIOS! TEM ÍNDIOS AQUI!!!

Seiya – O que é um índio? Essa flecha é do Aioros. Eu não gosto muito dele. É por culpa dele que não posso mais vestir a armadura de ouro de sagi...

Outra flecha quase acerta Goku, que desvia. Gohan grita sem parar. Os guerreiros Z, Seiya e Bulma entram na casa de Sagitário e dão de cara com Aioros que estava prestes a disparar outra flecha.

Aioros – ...

Trunks – Er... moço... a gente pode atravessar sua casa pra buscar uma esfera que perdemos?

Aioros - ...

Vegeta – Que cara mal educado!

Bulma () – Deixem comigo.

Bulma chega perto de Aioros e começa a dar de cima dele.

Bulma – Nossa! O que um cara forte e lindo como você faz num lugar como esse?

Aioros - ...

Vegeta – Unf!

Bulma – Sabe... eu adoraria sair com você um dia desses. Que tal?

Aioros - ...

Bulma fica sem graça e volta pra perto de Vegeta.

Goten chega perto de Aioros e começa a cutuca-lo.

Goten – Ô moço! Estamos falando com você! Porque num responde?

Aioros fica surpreso e abaixa o arco e a flecha.

Aioros – Você está me vendo?

Goten – Estou.

Aioros começa a sorrir.

Aioros – Todos vocês estão me vendo?

Gohan – Você não é um índio.

Trunks – Estamos vendo você sim. Porque? Pensou que era invisível?

Aioros – HAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA... EU TO VIVO! EU TO VIIIIVOOO!!!!

Todos - ...

Aioros chega perto de Vegeta e estica o braço.

Aioros – Pega em mim.

Vegeta – O Que???

Aioros – Pega em mim. Quero ter certeza que estou vivo.

Vegeta soca Aioros, que arreda um pouco pra trás.

Aioros – HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA... EU TO VIVO!!! SAORI NÃO ME ENGANOU! FINALMENTE EU TO VIVO OUTRA VEZ!

Aioros pulava de felicidade. Os guerreiros Z e companhia aproveitam a distração de Aioros e começam a atravessar a casa de sagitário.

Aioros – Ei! Voltem aqui!

O cavaleiro de Sagitário dispara uma flecha que atravessa o caminho dos guerreiros Z e os impedem de continuar.

Aioros – O que estão fazendo aqui? E você?

Aioros aponta pra Seiya.

Seiya – To passeando.

Aioros – Já disse que não quero você rondando minha casa de novo. E se sumir uma flecha que seja, você vai pagar com a vida.

Seiya – O que eu tenho a ver com suas flechas?

Aioros – Ontem peguei você contrabandeando uma pra fora do santuário.

Seiya – Eu.. eu.. a estava levando pra passear.

Aioros – Pois faça isso outra vez e usarei a flecha em você.

Vegeta – Decida logo, seu verme vagabundo. Vai nos deixar passar ou quer que eu te espanque assim como fiz com os outros caras metidos de armadura?

Aioros – É mesmo... você passou pelo Aioria?

Vegeta – Quem é esse?

Aioros – Meu irmão.

Goku – E quem é seu irmão?

Aioros – É o Aioria.

Todos - ...

Bulma – Esse é o Leão?

Aioros – Sim!! É ele sim!!!!

Trunks – Meu pai tentou roubar a armadura de ouro dele.

Aioros – E como você ainda ta vivo?

Aioros encara Vegeta muito interessado.

Vegeta – Aquele cara num é de nada. Acabei com ele sem ao menos perceber.

Aioros olha pra Vegeta incrédulo, pega o telefone e faz uma ligação.

Aioria – Alô?

Aioros – Aioria... tem uns sujeitos aqui que disseram que derrotaram você...

Aioria – Me derrotaram??? Aah! Por acaso é um bando esquisito que tem um cara que diz que é o rei dos macacos?

Aioros – Espere só um pouquinho.

Aioros abaixa o telefone e olha pros guerreiros Z.

Aioros – Tem algum rei dos macacos aqui?

Vegeta – É PRÍNCIPE SAIYAJIN!!!

Aioros pega o telefone novamente.

Aioros – Ah sim! Mas é príncipe da saia jeans.

Vegeta – SAIYAJINS!!!

Aioria – São um bando de panacas. Só atravessaram minha casa porque alguma coisa me atacou durante a minha luta com eles e eles passaram. Foi alguma trapaça.

Aioros – Como assim alguma coisa te atacou?

Aioria – Algo como um raio me atingiu enquanto estava distraído. Me desconcentrou. Ai, se eu pego o responsável...

Aioros – Bem... e esse... esse raio desapareceu logo em seguida?

Aioria – Sim! Desapareceu logo depois de me atingir.

Aioros – Er... era uma de minhas flechas.

Aioria – ...

Aioros – É das minhas flechas que faço com o cosmo... Se fosse a flecha da armadura ela não desapareceria. Desculpe.

Aioria - ...

Aioros – Aioria?

Aioria – Meu próprio irmão...

Aioros – Foi sem querer. Eu não estava mirando em você. Só treinando... Tava atirando flechas pra todo lado e aí... bem... caiu uma em você...

Aioria – Ta bem. Em consideração a sua ressurreição,vou esquecer isso.

Aioros – E considerando que sou seu irmão mais velho e que você tem que me obedecer, também.

Aioria – Ei! Olha como fala!

Aioros – Olha você! E quer saber? Você é muito à toa. Vai treinar. Tchau!

Aioros desliga o telefone e se volta pros guerreiros Z que estavam todos parados prestando atenção na conversa.

Aioros – Vão embora.

Goku – Vou nada.

Aioros – Então vai ter pancadaria aqui.

Seiya – Bem... eu vou indo encontrar a Saori.

Seiya começa a atravessar a casa de Aioros.

Goten – Porque ele pode ir e nós não?

Aioros – Porque esse aí já é uma praga aqui. E quanto mais cavaleiros de bronze na sala da Saori, melhor pros de ouro, porque assim ela esquece a gente.

Gohan – Quem é essa Saori que tanto falam? Quero conhece-la.

Aioros – Cuidado com o que diz. As palavras têm poder. Quem a conhece, pode-se dizer que conheceu o inferno. E se quer vê-la, olhe pro telão.

Todos olham pro telão, onde mostrava cenas de Saori arrancando os cabelos.

Trunks – Ah! É a moça do filme.

Seiya – Estou indo falar com ela. Alguém vai querer autógrafos? Acho que ela não vai se importar de dar.

Aioros – O que você ainda ta fazendo aqui?

Seiya – É que essa senhora aqui me pediu pra pegar uma esfera do Shiryu pra ela.

Bulma – Senhora é o #%&

Goten – E não é Shiryu. É Shen long.

Seiya – Ta. Eu pergunto pro Shiryu.

Seiya vai em direção ao templo de Atena.

Aioros – Bem... como eu estava dizendo... se querem atravessar minha casa, vai ter que entrar na porrada.

Vegeta – Eu acabo com você.

Aioros – Você quer me matar.

Vegeta – Pra mim tanto faz se você morrer.

Aioros – ENTÃO ESSA HISTÓRIA DE BUSCAR ESFERA É TUDO ENGANAÇÃO! EU SABIA! SEMPRE SOUBE!

Vegeta – Ân?

Aioros – MAS NÃO É COMO A 13 ANOS! EU NÃO SOU MAIS AQUELE CAVALEIRO INGÊNUO QUE SALVOU A REENCARNAÇÃO DE HADES PENSANDO SER ATENA!

Shun – O que tem eu?

Aioros – O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO AQUI?

Shun – Sei lá... Num tenho nada pra fazer e subi as escadas...

Aioros – SAI DAQUI!

Shun sai correndo da casa de Aioros e volta rumo à casa de escorpião. Os guerreiros Z e Bulma estão todos encolhidos num canto da casa de Sagitário por causa da gritaria de Aioros.

Aioros – QUÊ QUE FOI? VÃO FICAR AÍ CALADOS, É?

Trunks – O cara é irritado...

Bulma – É neurótico.

Gohan – Ninguém veio aqui matar você. Só queremos buscar uma esfera que ta la em cima.

Bulma olha o radar do dragão.

Bulma – Estamos a mais da metade do caminho.

Aioros – E O QUÊ EU TENHO A VER COM ISSO?

Gohan – É que... sua casa ta no meio do caminho. Só estamos querendo atravessar. Só isso. Aí a gente pega a esfera e vai embora.

Aioros – QUE MALDITA ESFERA É ESSA?

Bulma mostra uma das esferas pra Aioros.

Aioros – Ela é tão bonita... Da pra mim?

Bulma – Claro!

Nº 18 – Você vai dar a esfera pra ele?

Bulma – Esfera? Ele ta querendo é a esfera? Ah não! Pensei que era outra coisa...

Vegeta – Chega de enrolação. Vamos logo lutar.

Aioros – Tudo bem... já que insistem em morrer...

Goku – Mas agora ta na minha vez de lutar.

Resmungando, Vegeta deixa Goku, que fica em pose de luta.

= Casa de escorpião =

Miro – Olha, Shun... Pouco me importa se Aioros endoidou ou te expulsou de lá... tenho coisas melhores pra fazer.

Shun – Mas... mas...

Miro – Nada de mas. Vá embora de minha casa.

Shun – Mas o Aioros ta doido. Eu vi.

Camus – Sim. Isso é verdade.

Miro – Até você?!

Camus – Bem... é que quando eu estava descendo as escadas pra encontrar com o tal de Vegetal e sua gangue, eu, obviamente tive que passar pela casa de Sagitário, e...

FLASHBACK

Camus, descendo da casa de capricórnio chega até Sagitário e vê Aioros rebolando. Conformado de que alguns seres são naturalmente ridículos (ele se lembra de Saori), Camus, sem preconceito, começa a atravessar normalmente a casa e como o bom cidadão educado que ele é, cumprimenta Aioros.

Camus – Oi. Tudo bem?

Aioros – SAI DAQUI, ESPÍRITO MALÍGNO!

Camus, assustado, recua um pouco e começa a andar mais rápido pra sair logo da casa.

Aioros – VOCÊ ACHA QUE VOU VOLTAR PRO INFERNO COM VOCÊ? MAS NUM VOU NÃAAAO!

Aioros abraça uma das pilastras.

Aioros – AGORA QUE VOLTEI, NUNCA MAIS DEIXAREI MINHA CASA.

Camus, ainda assustado, fica feliz de ver que está quase terminando de atravessar a casa.

Aioros – O QUE FOI? PORQUE ESTÁ FUGINDO? FICOU COM MEDO, É? O SENHOR DAS TREVAS NÃO VAI GOSTAR DE SABER QUE MANDOU AQUI UM COVARDE PRA ME MATAR, E O COVARDE ESTÁ FUGINDO.

Camus ignora Aioros e com medo, começa a correr um pouco pra chegar mais rápido do outro lado, mas um monte de flechas douradas atravessam seu caminho o impedindo de passar. Horrorizado, Camus se joga na parede, desviando de todas.

Aioros – Quer me matar, coisa feia? Então precisa me derrotar primeiro.

Aioros aponta o arco e flecha pra Camus.

Camus – Ai... Aioros... não está me reconhecendo? Sou Camus... seu... seu companheiro de... batalhas... Sou... o cavaleiro de aquário...

Aioros fita Camus como se tentasse reconhece-lo.

Aioros – Você é Camus? O cavaleiro de Aquário?

Camus – Sim! Sim! Lembrou?

Aioros – Eu não te conheço.

Camus – Como não?! Na época que você treinava seu irmão Aioria, muitas vezes você já me viu brincando com ele.

Aioros encara Camus pensativo.

Aioros – Hum... Você é o muleque que esmagava meu irmão sentando em cima dele?

Camus – Não. Esse é o Aldebaran.

Aioros – Ah... então você é o que comia flores?

Camus – Er... não... esse é o Afrodite.

Aioros – Hum... então... você é o mulequinho que tirava a roupa e saia pelado correndo pelo santuário?

Camus – Não, não... Esse é o Miro. Eu sou o amiguinho dele.

Aioros - Aaaaaaah!!!! Então você é aquele pirralho catarrento que vivia gripado de tanto ir pras geleiras na Sibéria???

Camus – Ah... é... eu mesmo.

Aioros abaixa o arco e flecha.

Aioros – E o que você quer aqui?

Camus – Nada. Eu só quero ir lá em baixo... e pra isso preciso atravessar sua casa, certo?

Aioros – Certo. Então o que você está fazendo aí parado, encostado desse jeito na parede como se tivesse medo de mim?

Camus – Medo? Ah... não. Eu... bem... estou indo então.

Camus começa a andar em direção à saída.

Aioros – Espera.

Camus para e se vira para encarar Aioros.

Aioros – Desculpe... por ter te confundido com... com...

Camus – Com algum espectro de Hades? Ah... tudo bem. Que bom que me reconheceu.

Aioros – Não! Não te confundi com espectro de Hades. Pensei que você fosse Kérberos, o cão de guarda do inferno.

Camus - ...

Aioros – Mas não é minha culpa se vocês se parecem tanto.

Camus – Aioros... você está enxergando direito?

Aioros – Porque? Você me enganou? AH! EU SABIA! VOCÊ NÃO É CAMUS COISA NENHUMA. VOCÊ QUER ME LEVAR DE VOLTA PRO INFERNO! MAS EU NÃO VOU!!!

Aioros começa a correr atrás de Camus, que sai desesperado da casa de sagitário e vai pra escorpião.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Camus – E a minha sorte, foi que ele não me seguiu até aqui.

Miro – Nossa... então essa temporada no inferno fez muito mal pra cabeça dele, né?

Camus – Sim. Ele ta neurótico. Acha que qualquer um que vai lá quer matá-lo.

Miro – Agora sei porque você não foi tentar lutar com Vegetal outra vez na casa de Sagitário.

Camus – Nem sou louco. To pensando em um modo de chegar na minha casa sem passar por lá...

Camus e Miro reparam em Shun, que prestava atenção conversa dos dois.

Miro – O que você ainda ta fazendo aqui?

Camus – Esse andrômeda é o maior bico. Fica aí bicando a conversa dos outros...

Shun – Não, é que eu...

Miro – Cai fora.

Shun – Mas eu só...

Miro – DESAPARECE DAQUI!

Shun – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA.....

Shun sai correndo da casa de escorpião, gritando o nome de Ikki.

= Sala do grande mestre =

Saga e Kanon ainda observavam Saori pelo telão, mas já não estavam mais rindo.

Saga – Isso pesa na sua consciência?

Kanon – O que estamos fazendo com a deusa que deveríamos proteger?

Saga – É.

Kanon – Não, nem um pouco. E na sua?

Saga – Também não.

Kanon – É deixa ela lá. Perdeu a graça, mas uma hora ela cansa e para de dar esse showzinho ridículo.

Saga – É. Mas as lágrimas dela não acabam... bem... eu vou dormir. Cadê o Pom Pom?

Kanon – Num sei. Deve ta na piscina.

Saga – Num ta não. Eu acabei de ir lá ver.

Kanon – Hum... Tem certeza? Vai ver afundou...

Ao ouvir isso, Saga se joga na piscina desesperado e começa a procurar o pato. Enquanto isso Kanon continua observando Saori, que tentava matar uma planta carnívora com cadeiradas.

Kanon – Mulher esquisita...

Saga – POM POOOOM!!!

Saga continuava mergulhando sem parar na piscina.

Kanon – Ih... nossa... o que é aquilo perto da Saori? Será que é o... NÃO!

Saga – Que foi? Não... snif... consigo encontrar Pom Pom.

Kanon – Saga... Olha aqui no telão... aquela coisinha amarela perto do pé esquerdo da Saori num é o...

Saga – POM POM???

Kanon – Calma, Saga. Nós vamos dar um jeito.

Saga estava horrorizado e andava de um lado pro outro desesperado.

Saga – AI CÉUS! COMO É QUE O POM POM FOI PARAR LÁ??? AI ZEUS!

Kanon – Nem tenho idéia. Mas se a gente abrir a porta, a Saori vai se jogar em cima da gente.

Saga – E O QUE ME IMPORTA? A ÚNICA COISA QUE QUERO É O POM POM AQUI COMIGO!

Kanon – Mas Saga! Não podemos deixar ela escapar só por causa do pato.

Saga – E você acha que ela vai conseguir escapar de nós? Quem você acha que é mais forte? Nós dois ou ela?

Kanon – É... você tem razão.

No telão: Saori, ainda dando cadeiradas na planta carnívora, tropeça no pato e se esborracha no chão. Com raiva, ela chuta o pato. Saga desmaia. Kanon faz ele acordar.

Saga – ABRE AQUELA PORTA! EU QUERO O POM POM!

Kanon – Calma... Temos que ter calma, senão a Saori foge do nosso controle. Ela pode ser fraca, mas tem aquele cetro dourado que dói pra caramba. E ela sabe usa-lo muito bem.

Saga – DANE-SE SAORI, DANE-SE O CETRO. EU VOU LÁ.

Kanon segura Saga.

Kanon – Não podemos acabar com tudo isso só por causa do seu pato.

Saga – COMO PODE DIZER UMA COISA DESSAS? ELE É SEU SOBRINHO.

Kanon – Meu... sobrinho? Claro que não. Deixa de besteira, Saga.

Saga se desvencilha de Kanon e abre a porta. Saori para de dar cadeiradas na planta e fica surpresa ao ver Saga.

Saga – AONDE VOCÊ JOGOU MEU POM POM?

Saori – Que?

Saori tenta passar por Saga, mas este a segura. Atena se solta, mas não tenta passar de novo.

Saga – Eu quero aquele patinho QUE VOCÊ CHUTOU!!!!

Saori vai na direção onde tinha chutado o pato e o trás.

Saga – Pom Pom!!!

Saori – Você quer isso, é?

Saga – Me dê!

Saori coloca o pato ao alcance da planta carnívora, e quando ela vai abocanhá-lo, a deusa tira o pato. Saga estava aos prantos.

Kanon – Saori... devolva o pato pro meu irmão.

Saori – Vamos negociar.

Kanon - Diga sua proposta.

Saori – Eu quero que vocês voltem a me tratar com o deusa que eu sou e me respeitem. Quem manda aqui sou eu e vocês são apenas meus capachos.

Kanon – Ora, sua...

Saga segura Kanon.

Saga – Ta bem. Vamos fazer isso.

Saori pega papel e caneta e da pra Saga e Kanon assinarem o contrato.

Kanon – Não assino. Não sou louco! Saga, pensa bem. É nossa liberdade em troca de um pato.

Saga – Não é só um pato. Ele é... ele é o Pom pom!

Kanon – Não assino.

Saori pega o pato e coloca na boca da planta carnívora, e novamente tira quando ela tenta abocanha-lo.

Saori – Tem certeza?

Saga – Buaaaaaaaaa.....

Saori começa a surrar o pato. Saga não aguentava nem olhar. Se eles se aproximassem, Saori poderia fritar o pato em 1 segundo com seu cetro.

Kanon – Não chore, Saga. Eu te compro um patinho novo. E bem maior que esse.

Saga – Não quero... Buaaaaaaa... Eu quero o Pom Pom....

Saori começa a cuspir no pato.

Kanon – Pare de fazer isso, Saori....

Saori – Hehehe...

Saori pisava no pato.

Saga – Buaaaaaaaa...

Kanon – Grrrr....

Saori começa a bater o pato na parede.

Kanon – NÃO FAÇA ISSO COM O MEU SOBRINHO!

Saga – Snif... Oh, Kanon!

Kanon pega o contrato e assina. Saori, feliz da vida o recebe e entrega o pato.

Saga abraça Pom Pom emocionado. Saori expulsa os dois cavaleiros de seu templo e faz com que eles removam as plantas. O telão é desligado e retirado do relógio de fogo. A diversão nas 12 casas acaba.

= Casa de Sagitário =

A luta entre Aioros e Goku era muito desigual. O Saiyajin parecia não Ter mais forças.

Aioros – Mais um e você morre.

Goku – É muito... forte...

Aioros – Trovãaao atômicooo!!!

Goku é arremessado na parede pela trigésima oitava vez.

Gohan vai ajudar o pai, mas também fica instrupiado.

Vegeta finge que está dormindo pra não ir lutar. Goten e Trunks tentam deter Aioros, mas ficam no mesmo estado de seu Goku e Gohan. Nº 18 se recusa a lutar e Bulma finge que não conhece ninguém e que num tem nada a ver com Goku e os outros.

Aioros – Hehhehehe....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Vocês são uns coitadinhos. Acham que vão conseguir me levar de volta pro inferno com uns ataques ridículos desses? Hahahahahahaha....

Nesse momento chega Jabú, que na pressa pra fugir de Afrodite, se esqueceu de que estava pelado.

Jabú – Aioros, me ajuda! Afrodite quer me comer.

Aioros – Pensei que ele só comia flores...

Jabú – Não. Ele come homens também.

Aioros – Então você não precisa se preocupar.

Vegeta se esquece que estava fingindo que estava dormindo.

Vegeta – Hahaahahahaha... O doido aí ta dizendo que você é gay. Hhahahahahaha...

Jabú encara Aioros enfurecido.

Jabú – Eu sou muito macho, ta?

Aioros – Não estou duvidando. Só disse que você não é homem. Ainda é um garoto.

Vegeta – Ah sei. HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAHAHAHA....

Aioros – E quem aqui é doido? Eu num sou doido não.

Miro – É maluco.

Camus – Miro, num deixa ele me ver.

Aioros – Resolveu voltar, Kérberos?

Camus – Ih!

Shaka – Aioros, nós vamos te levar pro hospício.

Aioros – Shaka!

Camus – Ah! Ele você reconhece, né?

Aioros – Shaka, suas orações chegaram até o inferno.

Shaka – Sério? Ah que bom! Então fico feliz de ter ajudado. Ei, Camus... Tem certeza que ele ta doido? Me parece normal.

Aioros – Ajudou nada. Eu num conseguia nem dormir com você falando daquele jeito. Eu vou ficar resmungando na sua cabeça toda vez que você tentar dormir e você vai ver como é bom.

Camus – Ta doido sim. E olha lá!

Camus aponta pro Jabú.

Camus – Ainda tenta molestar o garoto.

Jabú – Não... O caso é que eu vim descendo as escadas e...

Miro – Num fala nada não. Não precisa ficar constrangido. A gente de entende.

Jabú – Não, mas é que Afrodi...

Miro – JÁ MANDEI CALAR A BOCA!

Camus – Não preste atenção nele, Shaka. O garoto está perturbado.

Shaka, Miro e Camus agarram Aioros e começam a puxa-lo pra fora da casa de Sagitário.

Aioros – NÃAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Shaka – Calma... É pro seu bem. Não é hospício o lugar que vamos te levar. É o cabo sounion.

Aioros – SOCORROOOOOOO!!!! EU NUM SOU DOIDO NÃAAAAOOOOO!!!!

Surpresos com tanta sorte, os guerreiros Z e Bulma, se arrastam (goku, gohan, goten e Trunks não aguentavam andar e Vegeta não é gentil para carrega-los) rumo à casa de capricórnio.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...

Oie!

Finalmente terminei esse cap. Ta 3 vezes maior que um cap normal, tomara que esteja bom, pois faz mt tempo q não escrevo. Eu não reli a fic. Desculpem pelos erros caso tenha.

Obrigada pelos comentários, e por favor, comentem sobre esse cap. Preciso muito saber se gostaram.

Muita gente me pergunta se pode usar o Pom Pom eu suas fics. A resposta é sim, desde que me avisem e coloquem que o Pom Pom é meu.

Talita de Sagitário e Pom Pom de...

Qual a constelação do Pom Pom? Desde q não seja um dos 12 signos do zodíaco, dêem idéia. Qual seria a constelação do pato do Saga? Ele disputaria a de cisne com Hyoga? Votem!


	11. O Telegrama

**Cap. 11- O Telegrama**

Aioros – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Shaka – Pare de escândalo!

Miro – E não fique se debatendo.

Camus – E ainda diz que não é doido.

Shaka, Miro e Camus desciam as 12 casas arrastando Aioros que gritava e se debatia sem parar, ele estava preso por algemas de gelo criadas por Camus. Dohko achou estranho, mas não os impediu de passar.

Casa de Leão

Aioros – Aioria, me ajude! Esses loucos estão querendo me prender no cabo sounion!

Aioria – Soltem meu irmão agora.

Aioria fica no caminho, impedindo que prossigam.

Shaka – Aioria, saia da frente. Seu irmão está doido e é perigoso mante-lo no santuário. É para o bem de todos.

Aioros – Não estou doido não!!!

Aioria – Deixem meu irmão aqui. Ninguém vai tirá-lo do santuário. O que fazem vocês pensarem que ele ta doido?

Miro – Ele tentou molestar o Jabú.

Aioria – Que horror!!!

Aioros – É MENTIRAAAAA!!!!!! Eu juro que não fiz isso.

Miro – Não fez, mas pretendia.

Aioros – NÃAOOOOO!!!!!

Aioria – Se bem que... a opção sexual não pode ser considerado loucura. Se for assim leve o Afrodite.

Miro – Na verdade não é só isso. Camus tem mais detalhes.

Aioros – NÃO ACREDITE NELES, AIORIA! EU NÃO SOU GAY!

Miro – Cale a boca.

Miro da um soco na cabeça de Aioros.

Aioria – Não bata no meu irmão!

Miro – Camus, conte pra ele o que aconteceu.

Camus, meio tímido e constrangido começa a falar.

Camus – Ele... ele... me confunde com Cérberos, o cão de guarda do inferno.

Aioria – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Miro – Não ria. Prossiga, Camus.

Camus – E qualquer um que chega perto dele, ele pensa que veio para leva-lo de volta pro inferno.

Aioros – Qualquer um, não. Aioria, alguma vez eu disse que você queria me matar?

Aioria – Nunca!

Camus – E também... quando eu cheguei na casa dele, eu o vi rebolando...

Aioria – E daí? Você num rebola não?

Aioros – EU NÃO ESTAVA REBOLANDO!

Shaka – E ele disse que minhas orações o perturbavam.

Aioria – E tem razão. Suas orações perturbam a qualquer um.

Shaka – Está louco também.

Aioria – Que?

Miro – Tem razão. É mal de família. Mas vamos fazer um último teste antes de leva-lo.

Aioria – Levar quem?

Miro coloca Camus na frente de Aioria.

Miro – O que você vê?

Aioria – Um pinguim metido a besta que interferiu na minha presença pra lutar com o Saia jeans e que agora diz que meu irmão é doido.

Miro – Vamos leva-lo também.

Aioria – TIRE A MÃO DE MIM!

Miro – Você viu, Shaka? Aioros acha que Camus é um cachorro e Aioria acha que é um pingüim. Ambos estão loucos. Precisamos tira-los do santuário.

Camus – Snif... Eu não sou um animal.

Shaka – Desculpe, Aioria, mas você também está doido. Este não é um pingüim, e sim o Camus.

Aioria – Eu sei! Foi só um jeito de falar.

Miro – Agora inventa desculpas esfarrapadas...

Camus faz algemas de gelo que prendem Aioria nos pulsos. Shaka puxa Aioros, que estava preso a Aioria, que era puxado por Miro e Camus ia ajudando a empurra-los.

Sala do Grande Mestre

Saga e Kanon – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Saori estava esvaziando a piscina.

Casa de capricórnio

Shiryu – Porque tiraram o telão?

Shura – Acho que Saga e Kanon se cansaram disso.

Shiryu – Sei não. Isso ta estranho.

Shunrey – Rápido, Shiryu! Pare de enrolar. Você precisa ensaiar pros testes de chiqui...

Shiryu – Ta, eu já sei! Não fique dizendo isso o tempo todo.

Shunrey – É que se você for escolhido, nossa vida vai mudar! Você será o astro!

Shiryu – Pô, Shunrey! Pare de ficar me cobrando as coisas e seja mais romântica.

Shunrey – Mas eu sou romântica! Só vejo o interior... #do bolso dos homens#

Shiryu e Shunrey continuam descendo as 12 casas.

Rumo à casa de capricórnio

Bulma – Num da pra continuar não.

Vegeta – Porque não? Estou em perfeitas condições.

Bulma – Sim, mas só você, eu e a Nº 18. O resto está todo instrupiado.

Vegeta – Então deixe eles aí e vamos continuar.

Bulma – Claro que não! E nem temos mais sementes dos deuses.

Vegeta – E eu não vou dar minha preciosa energia pra esses vermes.

Bulma – Concordo que não deva dar, porque senão você fica fraco.

Vegeta – Então essa lata ambulante da energia pra eles.

Nº 18 – Eu sou a lata ambulante? Está se referindo a mim?

Nº 18 começa a ameaçar Vegeta com um pouco de óleo quente que ela tirou do braço.

Vegeta – Não... é que... você tem energia ilimitada, portanto não vai fazer falta pra você se der um pouco pra esses inúteis.

Bulma – Bem pensado, Vegeta. Nº 18, por favor dê energia pra eles.

Nº 18 – Eu não.

Bulma – Mas não vai fazer falta pra você.

Nº 18 – Eu sei.

Bulma – Então porque não quer dar?

Nº 18 – Porque o tempo todo eles me ignoram e não me deixam lutar. E se eu der energia, eles se recuperam e vão continuar me ignorando. Mas se formos só nos três, com certeza eu lutarei na próxima casa.

Vegeta – E eu sou o que? Ta achando que num vou querer lutar?

Nº 18 – Você é só um pedaço de bosta.

Vegeta tenta socar Nº 18, mas Bulma entra na frente e o impede.

Vegeta – Eu vou desmontar você, sua lata velha. Como se atreve a falar assim com príncipe Vegeta? Ta pedindo pra morrer, desgraça?

Bulma – Calma, Vegeta. Deixe ela lutar na próxima casa, senão nem poderemos sair daqui.

Vegeta – Ô inferno!!! Quantas casas tem nesse merda de lugar?

Nº 18 – E aí? O que decidiram?

Bulma – Com certeza na próxima casa você lutará.

Nº 18 – E o bosta aí, confirma?

Vegeta – NÃO ME CHAME DE BOSTA.

Bulma – Sim, ele confirma.

Nº 18 – Não acredito.

Bulma – Fala pra ela, Vegeta.

Vegeta – Na próxima casa você luta.

Nº 18 – Fale normal. Não na língua dos chimpanzés.

Vegeta – EU DISSE QUE VOCÊ PODE LUTAR NA PORCARIA DA PRÓXIMA CASA E TOMARA QUE UM DAQUELES CARAS LOUCOS DE ARMADURA TE MATE.

Nº 18 – Assim está melhor.

Nº 18 da sua energia pra Guku, Gohan, Goten e Trunks que se recuperam e continuam subindo até a casa de capricórnio.

Sibéria

Hyoga – Voltei, Jacó! Nossa... ta tanto calor hoje, né? Num sei se é impressão minha ou as geleiras eternas estavam derretendo.

Jacó – É impressão sua.

Hyoga – Nossa! Mas ta muito quente!

Jacó – Sim... muito quente. A temperatura hoje está a 30 graus abaixo de zero.

Hyoga – Puxa... como ta quente. Vou dar um mergulho na água e aproveitar pra ver minha mamãe e levar flores pra ela.

Jacó - ...

Hyoga – Cadê as flores pra eu levar pra minha mamãe?

Jacó – Er... estão em cima da mesa.

Hyoga olha pra mesa, vê um buquê de flores e vai todo animado pega-lo.

Hyoga – Mas Jacó! Essas flores são feitas de papel crepon!!

Jacó – É o máximo que eu consegui.

Hyoga – Mas... mas... água e papel não combinam.

Jacó – Eu sei. Por isso eu sugiro que as coloque dentro de um saquinho plástico.

Hyoga – Bem... na falta de coisa melhor, eu levo essas mesmo. É melhor levar de papel do que minha mamãe ficar sem flores.

Hyoga coloca as flores dentro de um saquinho plástico transparente, e vai levar as flores pra sua mãe.

Tempo depois...

Jacó – Hyoga! Hyoga, saia da água!

Hyoga – Porque veio atrapalhar meu encontro com minha mamãe?

Jacó – Chegou um telegrama do santuário pra você.

Jacó entrega o telegrama pra Hyoga, que imediatamente abre.

Hyoga – Está escrito: Porcaria de pato, volte pro santuário agora.

Jacó – Ah, é da Saori, certo?

Hyoga – Um dia eu vou obrigar a Saori a estudar a diferença entre patos, cisnes, gansos, marrecos e ornitorrincos.

Jacó – Você vai pro santuário?

Hyoga – Fazer o que? Tenho que ir, senão ela manda um exército vim me escoltar. E do jeito que ela é, vai me procurar debaixo de cada iceberg até me achar e me levar pra masmorra.

Jacó – Feliz de mim que não sou um cavaleiro de Atena...

Lugar onde Judas perdeu as botas

Ikki – Merda! Como é que ela me encontrou aqui?

O cavaleiro de Fênix lia um telegrama mandado por Saori.

Ikki – "Volte imediatamente pro santuário." E está endereçado ao Urubu do inferno. Maldita seja! Eu vou mostrar pra ela quem é o urubu do inferno.

Casa de Capricórnio

Shura – Eu estava esperando vocês.

Bulma – Ah é?

Vegeta – Eu sou um cara de paz. Não quero ter o prazer de socar você até desfigurar sua cara, nem arrancar suas tripas ou furar seus olhos. Eu poderia estar matando, roubando ou fazendo outras atrocidades, mas só mando... digo, peço que me deixe passar pra buscar uma bolinha colorida com umas estrelinhas pintadas de amarelo.

Shura – ... Está passando bem?

Vegeta – OLHA LÁ! EU TENTEI! QUE CULPA EU TENHO SE O CARA É IGNORANTE? EU JÁ TO DE SACO CHEIO DESSA MERDA DE ZONA.

Goku – Ah, Vegeta! Você já devia imaginar que ele vai querer lutar, né? Deixe ele comigo.

Nº 18 – Ei! E o nosso trato?

Bulma – Ah sim! Goku, a Nº 18 que vai lutar nessa casa.

Goku esperneia, soca, chuta, grita, mas Bulma consegue convence-lo a deixar a Nº 18 lutar.

Shura – Ta certo que não deixarei vocês passarem ,mas lutar contra mim é uma atitude muito insensata, porque eu tenho a Excalibur.

Gohan – Oh, Rei Arthur! Me de um autógrafo, por favor!

Shura – Eu...

Gohan corre até Shura com papel e caneta na mão. Shura assina o papel.

Gohan – Posso tirar uma foto com você?

Shura – Claro!

Bulma tira uma foto de Gohan abraçando Shura e fazendo "V" com os dedos. Como a máquina fotográfica é Polaroid, a foto sai na hora, e Gohan pega e fica admirando.

Gohan – Quando meus amigos da faculdade souberem que encontrei o Rei Arthur, vão morrer de inveja.

Shura – Só que eu não...

Gohan – Poderia autografar mais uns 50 papéis? É que pretendo vender na escola. Mas por favor, escreva "Rei Arthur" e não Sasha, como você escreveu nesse.

Shura – Eu não escrevi "Sasha". Escrevi "Shura".

Gohan – Pô, mas que letra horrorosa! Mas eu compreendo. Em meio a tantas lutas, não há tempo para treinar a ortografia. E onde está Lancelote? Eu gostaria de tirar uma foto com ele também. Mas voltando ao assunto, tente escrever "Rei Arthur" com a letra mais legível que conseguir. Se quiser eu soletro pra você. R – E – I. Aí você da um espaço e escreve A-R-T....

Shura – Cale a boca. Você vem até aqui me desafiar e depois critica minha letra e me confunde com outro... Eu não sou Rei Arthur.

Gohan – Ah não?! Mas você disse...

Shura – Eu sou o detentor de Excalibur. Meus braços cortam qualquer coisa.

Gohan – Então é isso? Só porque você consegue cortar com os braços, fica aí plagiando o Rei Arthur? Ah, mas que coisa falsa...

Gohan pega a foto decepcionado e a rasga.

Sala do Grande mestre

Saori – Cadê o merda do Shiryu, que faz horas que eu chamei e ele nem apareceu?

Kanon – Sei não.

Saori – Tira a tua bunda dessa cadeira e vai logo chamar o Shiryu. Eu mandei telegrama pro Hyoga e pro Ikki. O Shun eu sei que ta nas 12 casas. O Shiryu morre se não chegar aqui em 15 minutos e... SEIYA!

Seiya – Olá, Saori!

O mau humor de Saori melhora repentinamente.

Seiya – Eu vim porque quero parabeins, não... parabeinzala... não é isso... é que eu quero paranbiliza você... bem... eu quero...

Saga – "Parabeniza-la."

Seiya – Isso! Eu quero parainza... não... parabin...

Saori – Ta, eu já entendi. Você quer me parabenizar, porque, Seiya querido?

Seiya – Porque você é uma ótima atora.

Saga – Seria "atriz".

Seiya – Sim, você é uma ótima atriz. Eu num sabia que você tinha tanto talento. Só vim aqui pra dizer que adorei o filme que você fez.

Saori – Que filme, Seiya queri... Ta falando da porcaria que esses dois jumentos – aponta pra Saga e Kanon – estavam passando no telão que tava em cima do relógio de fogo?

Seiya – Ah é. Tava em cima do relógio... até que bateu na minha cabeça eu eu caí...

Saori – Some.

Seiya – Ãn? Eu não sei como se faz pra sumir.

Saori – Mas eu sei.

Seiya – Sério? Me ensina?

Saori – DESAPARECE DA MINHA FRENTE, INFELIZ! EU VOU FAZER VOCÊ BEBER MERDA SE CONTINUAR PARADO AÍ.

Seiya – Ein? Porque está gritando? Pra poder sumir temos que gritar?

Saori pega o cetro dourado. Seiya finalmente entende a "mensagem" e sai correndo da sala do grande mestre.

Casa de Capricórnio

Gohan – Vai lá, Nº 18! Acaba com esse falso Rei Arthur!!!

A luta estava em tremenda desvantagem para a Nº 18, mas Shura estava se controlando, o que a deixava mais irritada.

Nº 18 – Toma essa, ô gilete.

Nº 18 manda uma enorme bola de energia. Shura rebate a bola, que explode na parede de sua casa.

Shura – Gilete só nos braços. E eu detesto levantar meus braços contra uma mulher, ainda mais uma linda assim como você, mas você não me deixa escolha e eu tenho que reagir.

Nº 18 – Cale a boca! Ta me subestimando, é?

Trunks – Na verdade ele ta é te passando uma cantada.

Goku – Sabe, Bulma... Porque você não tentou agarrar esse cara, assim como tentou com todos os outros sujeitos de armadura?

Goten – Porque não cabe mais chifres na cabeça do Vegeta.

Goten é nocauteado.

Vegeta – Unf!

Bulma – Não, o caso é que esse aí não faz meu tipo.

Hyoga – As coisas estão animadas aqui em capricórnio!

Vegeta – Outro!

Shura – Hyoga! Você perdeu o filme da Saori!

Hyoga – Ah, o Mú me contou. Mas ele vai me emprestar a fita depois.

Shura – O Mú tem o vídeo???

Hyoga – Sim, ele filmou o telão.

Shura – Ótimo! Vou querer também.

Nº 18 – Presta atenção na luta!

A Nº 18 acerta um chute no rosto de Shura, que voa longe, mas rápido se recupera.

Shura – Ai... espera só um pouquinho.

Nº 18 – Eu não tenho tempo pra ouvir sua conversa furada.

Shura – Hyoga, onde você estava? Saori deve estar louca a uma hora dessas.

Hyoga – Sim, eu estou preparado. Eu estava com minha mamãe.

Shura – Ah sei... – desvia de uma bola de energia – E como ela ta?

Hyoga – Morta, mas está bem, graças a Zeus. Mas agora tenho que continuar a subir. Preciso enfrentar o dragão.

Shiryu – O que tem eu?

Hyoga – Eu estava me referindo à Saori.

Shiryu – É sempre assim. Tudo é o dragão. Se querem esferas, chame o Shiryu. Se quer xingar a Saori, mencione o Shiryu. E sem contar que eu num aguento mais subir escada. Quando eu tava lá em Touro, recebi um recado de que devo voltar ao templo de Atena...

Hyoga – Ta estressado, ein?

Shunrey – É porque não vai dar tempo dele ensaiar pros testes de chiquiti...

Shiryu – VÁ À MERDA COM ESSES TESTES! QUE DROGA! TA O DIA TODO FALANDO ISSO.

Shunrey começa a chorar, ofendida.

Shiryu – Desculpe, Shunrey. Eu não devia ter gritado.

Shunrey – Num caso mais.

Shiryu – Que isso, Shunrey... vamos nos casar e ser muito felizes...

Shunrey – Buaaaaaaa... num vou casar mais não...

Shura – Vocês não perceberam, mas estão atrapalhando a luta que ta tendo aqui na minha casa.

Shiryu – Não se intrometa. Isso é caso de família.

Nº 18 – Tem muita gente aqui. Não tem espaço pra lutar.

Shun – Porque está chorando Shunrey?

Shura – Chegou outro...

Shunrey – Ai, Shun... – abraça Shun e começa a chorar no ombro dele – O Shiryu é um mal agradecido insensível.

Shun – O que você fez com ela, Shiryu?

Shiryu – Eu... eu... gritei com ela, mas eu já me descul...

Shun – Não tem coisa pior do que ouvir gritos da pessoa que você ama.

Shiryu – Ta, mas eu pedi desculpas e...

Shun começa a chorar ainda abraçado com Shunrey.

Shun – Buaaaaa... um dia... a June gritou comigo.... buaaaaaa...

Shura – Olha... Num é por nada não, mas esse negócio de gritar...

Shun, Shiryu e Shunrey – NÃO SE INTROMETA.

Hyoga – Eu to sobrando nessa conversa. Vou pro templo da Saori. Já foi horrível ter vindo da Sibéria na velocidade do som... preciso de descanso.

Shiryu – Eu também vou Hyoga. Esses dois não querem me escutar.

Shun e Shunrey – Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Shiryu e Hyoga começam a travessar a casa de capricórnio.

Shun – Shunrey, eu também preciso ir ao templo. Venha comigo. E não se preocupe que não deixarei Shiryu gritar com você de novo.

Shunrey – Você é tão gentil...

Shun e Shunrey seguem Shiryu e Hyoga.

Nº 18 – Finalmente!

Shura – É. Mas agora estou sem paciência. Quero terminar isso logo. Me perdoe, mas... EXCALIBUUURRR!!!!

Nº 18 – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...

Trunks – Morreu.

Nº 18 se espatifa no chão, com vários cortes no corpo todo.

A luta segue assim por um tempo, até que Nº 18 começa a apelar e tenta queimar Shura com graxa quente, tirada de uma das mãos.

Shura – Credo! O que é você?

Vegeta – A noiva do Chuck, o boneco assassino.

Goku – Que crueldade, Vegeta!

Vegeta – Mas é a única coisa que é montado com parafusos, plástico e graxa e que pode ter filhos.

Nº 18 – Não fale assim de mim. Eu era uma humana até ser reconstruída.

Shura – Então partirei a noiva do Chuck EM PEDAÇOS!!! EXACALIBUUURRR!!!

Nº 18 se espatifa de novo, e com mais raiva ainda começa a tirar óleo do nariz e tentar acertar Shura. O chão da casa de capricórnio está quase todo cheio de óleo. Shura não consegue mais ficar em pé e fica escorregando e caindo toda hora.

Bulma – Vamos aproveitar enquanto ele não arruma um jeito de ficar em pé e vamos atravessar a casa.

Os guerreiros Z e Bulma, atravessam a casa de capricórnio e seguem para a de Aquário.

Cabo Sounion

Aioros – Estamos presos aqui, e a maré ta subindo.

Aioria – Calma. O Mú disse que vai nos tirar daqui.

Aioros – Temos que provar que não somos doidos.

Aioria – É.

Aioros – EU QUERO MEU ADVOGAAAAADO!! – Sacudindo as grades da prisão - EU QUERO MEU ADVOGAAAAADO!!

Aioria começa a imita-lo.

Templo de Atena

Shun e Shunrey continuavam chorando e Shiryu tentava se desculpar novamente.

Saori – Finalmente, as desgraças chegaram.

Shiryu – Pega leve... eu estive aqui, mas Kanon...

Saori – Kanon que se dane. E você? – Aponta pra Hyoga – Onde esteve durante todo esse tempo? Ah... isso me lembra que preciso procurar Jabú... Mas, responda!

Hyoga – Estava com minha mamãe.

Saori – A defunta?

Hyoga – Não fale assim.

Saori – A mulher ta lá vendo fundos de iceberg a mais de 7 anos e você fica de frescura com ela...

Hyoga – É, mas mãe é mãe...

Saori – Que mãe é mãe, o que? Deixe de viadagem.

Saga – Lá vem a Saori duvidar da sexualidade de seus cavaleiros novamente...

Saori pega o cetro dourado.

Saori – Eu pedi sua opinião?

Saga – Não.

Saori – Então o que você vai fazer?

Saga – Ficar calado.

Saori – Ótimo.

Kanon – Qual o nome de sua mãe, Hyoga?

Hyoga – Natasha

Saori – Nome de puta.

Shun e Shunrey param de chorar. Shiryu pára de se desculpar. Saga e Kanon parecem petrificados. A temperatura na sala diminui. Hyoga ta puto de raiva.

Hyoga começa a evocar o cosmo até da quinta geração.

Saori – Que foi? Se vir se meter a besta comigo vai tomar na cabeça.

Atena o ameaça com o cetro.

Shiryu – Mexeu com a mãe dele...

Shun, Shunrey, Shiryu, Saga e Kanon saem correndo da sala do grande mestre, com medo de Hyoga.

Saori – Ta me olhando assim porque? Natasha é nome de dançarina de puteiro sim.

O cetro de Atena congela.

Saori – Mas... mas... não quer dizer que sua mãe... que sua querida e amável mamãe, seja puta. Eu só citei o nome...

O vestido de Saori começa a congelar.

Saori – Que na verdade é um nome muito lindo, e por isso as pessoas trocam seus nomes pelo o da sua mãe.

O cabelo de Saori começa a congelar.

Saori – Mas eu sei que sua mãe era uma pessoa muito boa e que cuidava muito bem de você e que eu lamento muito... na verdade eu até chorei quando o navio afundou.

Saori começa a escorregar no chão que estava ficando congelado.

Saori – Ah... ah... mas... sua mamãe era uma pessoa tão boa... e pessoas boas assim tem que virar santa. Eu... com a autoridade divina que tenho nomeio sua mãe a Santa Natasha e a colocarei numa estátua permanente de gelo aqui no santuário.

A temperatura da sala volta ao normal.

Hyoga – Eu sempre soube o quanto você é boa.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...

Oieee!!!

Eu tenho demorado mt pra escrever os capítulos dessa fic, até pq tenho desanimado com ela. Mas eu prometo q vou termina-la.

Eu dedico esse cap. A Juliane-chan, que me animou a escreve-lo e q me incentivou quando eu estava desistindo dessa fic. Valeu!

Também agradeço muito aos meus amigos que tb me incentivam a escrever, especialmente ao Rafael (Mú) que está sempre comigo, mesmo q seja em pensamento.

Na minha opinião, esse cap. está melhor que o cap.10. Eu acho q ta melhor, porque quando eu reli esse cap, eu ri um pouco, e quando reli o cap. 10, deu vontade de chorar. XD

Gama – Raz, Desculpe ter te decepcionado com a fic, pelo fato dela ter perdido o ritmo. Vou tentar melhorar... espero q continue a ler. Coloquei o Camus pra querer lutar com os guerreiros Z a todo custo, porque ele foi impaciente demais no anime e foi até a casa de Libra congelar Hyoga. Hum... sobre o Aldebaran ser o único a acreditar totalmente no mestre do santuário eu não tinha percebido... :D

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Espero q continuem comentando minha fic, mesmo q seja por e-mail, pois é mt importante pra mim... na verdade é importante pra qualquer escritor, saber a opinião dos leitores.

Obrigada a todos q leêm!

Talita de Sagitário e Pom Pom de Apus.

Ps.1: A constelação do Pom Pom é Apus (Ave do Paraíso). Agradeço á Mondius, que me lembrou que essa constelação existe.XD

Ps.2: Aos fãs do Pom Pom, eu pergunto: Porque vocês gostam dele? Sinceramente... desde quando eu o inventei (dezembro de 2003), eu nunca consegui gostar do pato. Eu não entendo... não mesmo, porque tem tanta gente que gosta dele...


	12. Uma trégua para as lutas

Cap. 12 – Uma trégua para as lutas

# Casa de Áries #

Shaka – Não banque o advogado. Eles estão loucos.

Mu – Não estão, não!

Miro – Aqueles dois não estão cumprindo com suas funções de cavaleiros de ouro.

Mu – Que funções? A de ficar parado em sua casa zodiacal fazendo nada o dia todo ou a de proteger uma praga de seus familiares doidões?

Shaka – Bem... Abel não me pareceu tão doido assim... e Lúcifer não é parente dela.

Mu – É amante. Ele quis mata-la porque ficou com ciúmes dela com Poseidon.

Shaka – Outro que não é parente.

Mu – Era candidato a marido e isso conta muito. E Ares é amigo de treinamento de Atena.

Shaka – Como é?

Mu – Ares e Atena são deuses da guerra. Acha que não treinaram juntos?! Acho até que são irmãos gêmeos.

Shaka – E Éris?

Mu – Tentou matar Atena por ciúmes. Ela era a favorita de Lúcifer antes de Atena chegar.

Shaka – E Hades?

Mu – Pow, e você ainda pergunta? Você não viu o clima de putaria no ar quando eles ficaram cara a cara? Hades era outro doido que teve um caso com ela a 200 anos atrás. Acorda, Shaka! De 200 em 200 anos Atena vem pra Terra pra dar pras esses caras do Olimpo... Mas você é lerdo mesmo, ein?

Shaka - ... (Horrorizado com as informações que acaba de receber)

Miro – Vou ignorar essas coisas a respeito de Atena... Voltando ao Aioros, além de dizer coisas absurdas, ele molestou Jabú e tentou matar Camus.

Mu – Duvido.

Shaka – Ora, não tenho tempo de ficar aqui escutando suas reclamações sem fundamento. Eu já não tenho mais nada haver com isso.

Miro – Eu digo o mesmo.

Camus – Eu também.

Shaka, Miro e Camus tentam atravessar a casa de Áries, mas Mu faz uma parede de Cristal e eles se arrebentam nela.

Shaka – Se tentar nos impedir, vai ser considerado louco também.

Mu – Eu tenho o respeito de todos no santuário. Não sou invocado igual Aioria e nem tenho o jeito meio maluco do Aioros, por isso vocês não conseguirão convencer ninguém de que estou doido.

Camus – É...

Miro – Faz sentido...

Shaka – Merda!

Miro – O que propõe então, para você sair do meu caminho?

Não pretendo ficar aqui o dia todo.

Mu – E nem quero vocês aqui. A respiração de vocês está poluindo minha casa.

Shaka – O que quer, então?

Mu – Que tragam Aioria e Aioros novamente pro Santuário.

Shaka - Proponho um julgamento. Você será o advogado dos dois. Camus será a vítima.

Mu – Porque?

Shaka – Ele sofreu atentados terroristas da parte de Aioros.

Camus – Chuinf!

Mu – Por isso ele ta calado hoje... #Bendito Aioros!#

Shaka – Miro será o promotor e eu o advogado do Camus.

Mu – Tudo bem. E onde será o julgamento?

Shaka – Na sala do grande mestre.

Mu – E o juiz?

Shaka – Kanon, o grande mestre.

Mu - Quando será?

Shaka – Daqui a 13 anos.

Mu e Miro – O QUÊEE??????

Shaka – Coisas emocionantes e que fazem a diferença só acontecem de 13 em 13 anos.

Mu – De jeito nenhum!

Miro – Agora você exagerou!

Shaka – Precisamos de tempo pra arrumar tudo. 13 anos é o suficiente.

Mu – O julgamento será daqui a meia hora. Em 30 minutos, apareço com os dois na sala do grande mestre e faremos essa **palavrões ** de julgamento.

Shaka – Como o senhor preferir.

Shaka, Miro e Camus atravessam a casa de Áries.

Miro – O que deu em você? Porque ta fazendo do jeito dele sem reclamar?

Shaka – A primeira e última vez que vi o Mu xingar, foi no dia que ele conseguiu a armadura de Áries.

Miro – Eu não fui ver a luta dele. O que aconteceu?

Shaka – Na verdade ele perdeu a luta pra ganhar a armadura. Perdeu feio no coliseu. Bééé, ganhou.

Miro – Porque imitou um carneiro?

Shaka – Eu não imitei um carneiro. Bééé era o nome do outro concorrente a ganhar a armadura de Áries.

###FLASHBACK###

Shion – Mu e Bééé... Os dois treinaram duro e cada um venceu 99 adversários. Agora vocês lutarão entre si e o vencedor ganhará a sagrada armadura de ouro de Áries e terá a honra de ser um dos 12 cavaleiros mais fortes que protegem Atena.

Os dois concorrentes se posicionam na arena. A torcida estava dividida.

Torcida da direita – BÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!

Torcida da esquerda – MUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!

Bééé avança pra cima de Mu, que defende com a parede de cristal.

Bééé pega uma serra elétrica, faz um buraco na parede e passa.

Mu fica desesperado e sai correndo.

Shion olha feio pra ele.

Mu fica com medo e corre pro outro lado.

Bééé – EXTINÇÃO ESTELAAAR!!!

Mu – MUGIDO DA VACAAAAA!!!

###INTERROMPENDO O FLASHBACK###

Miro – Mugido da vaca??????

Shaka – É o antigo golpe do Mu. Não é muito poderoso. Quando começou a ter noção do ridículo, ele o excluiu de sua lista de golpes.

Miro – Lista? Mas ele só tem 2 golpes! A parede de cristal e a extinção estelar.

Shaka – É que os outros ele não cita mais os nomes. Também tem: O super chutão do poderoso Mu, cabeçada do carneiro, ultra soco atômico poderoso e destruidor de Áries...

Miro – Ta bem, ta bem... Pode continuar contando a história.

Shaka – Pois bem...

###CONTINUANDO O FLASHBACK###

O mugido da vaca deixou Bééé temporariamente surdo, e a extinção estelar estropiou Mu até a alma.

Shion – E o vencedor que levará a sagrada armadura de Áries é Bééé.

Bééé pega a urna da armadura todo feliz.

Mu – Aaaaahhh...

Shion – Oh! Mu ainda está vivo! Mas não está em condições de lutar.

Quase todos vão embora. Mu ta puto da vida.

Bééé – Mu... apesar de termos sido forçados a lutar um contra o outro, espero que continuemos sendo amigos.

Mu – Amigos??? Você agora é um cavaleiro de ouro e eu um soldado capacho sub inferior de classe miserável.

Bééé – Hum... é.

Mu – Ora.. Você é um **##Palavrões###.** Eu quero essa armadura. MUGIDO DA VACAAAA!!!!

Bééé – Estou surdo... Aaahh...

Mu – Super, ultra, mega, socão, destrutivo destruidor bombástico explosivo arranca dentes do ultra Muzãaaoo!!!

Mu acerta um soco na boca de Bééé. Os dentes dele caem. A audição volta ao normal.

Bééé abre a urna da armadura e a veste.

Bééé – Agora vochê não pode comigo.

Mú estava irado.

Mú – Um **##Palavrões horríveis##** como você não pode usar a minha armadura.

Bééé – Porque acha que é sua?

Mu – Porque fica mais bonita em mim, seu **##Palavrões##.**

Bééé – Onde aprendeu esses palavrões?

Mu - **##Palavrões horrorosos e de nível ultra baixo.##**

Bééé – O.o

Bééé se agarra no cabelo de Mu, que rola no chão. Bééé solta.

Mu – Joelhada megatômica arranca tripas do poderoso carneiro!!!

Mu acerta uma joelhada no estômago de Bééé que vomita e cai se contorcendo.

Bééé – Vochê... aaaahhh... não... aaaahhhh... vai... aaaahhh... me vencher... aaahhhh...

Mu – Seu filho de uma com um !

Bééé – Lã do carneiroooo!!!

Várias lãs caem em cima de Mu, fazendo seu corpo ficar pesado de forma que ele não consegue se mexer.

Mu – MALDITOOOO!!!!

Bééé – Icho é pelos meus dentes.

Bééé acerta uma cotovelada na boca de Mu, mas este pára o cotovelo de Bééé com os próprios dentes.

Bééé – AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! CANIBAAAL!!!!

Mu se livra da lã, pula em cima de Bééé, o joga no chão e começa a arrancar a armadura do corpo dele.

Mu – E agora o meu último golpe... Hiper sentada esmagadora mega onipotente poderosíssima do grandioso Mu!

Mu senta na cabeça de Bééé, que desmaia.

###FIM DO FLASHBACK###

Shaka – E então o Mú pegou a armadura de Áries pra ele, depois prendeu Bééé num bueiro e como Shion pensou que Bééé tinha desaparecido, deixou a armadura com o Mú.

Miro – E o que aconteceu com o Bééé?

Shaka – Se revoltou. Quando ele conseguiu sair do Bueiro, Bééé quis ficar mais forte pra vencer Mú e se juntou a Lúcifer e seus capangas e deu uma surra no Mú. Mas como sabemos, todos nós, ressuscitamos no fim... A gente sempre ressuscita.

Miro – Eu não me lembro de nenhum capanga do Lúcifer chamado Bééé.

Shaka – Ah, ele mudou de nome porque não gostava de Bééé.

Miro – Compreendo... Só não entendo porque o Mú dizia Mugido da vaca... Assim teria que ser o Aldebaran.

Shaka – Presta atenção! O que parece se eu gritar MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU no seu ouvido?

Miro – Uma vaca mugindo...

Mú – Alguém me chamou?

Shaka e Miro – Não.

Enquanto Shaka contava a história, eles iam subindo, portanto já estavam chegando na casa de Libra.

Miro – Shaka...

Shaka – O que é?

Miro – Você não devia ter ficado na casa passada?

Shaka – Oh! Por isso eu estranhei aquela casa não ter guardião!

Miro - ...

Shaka – Vocês me distraíram. Droga!

Shaka volta pra sua casa.

Dohko – Camus, o que faz aqui? Agora aqueles saia jeans já devem ter passado da sua casa.

Camus – O QUÊÊÊÊ????

Miro – Ih!

Camus – CADÊ O ATALHO? DOHKO, ONDE TEM UM ATALHO AQUI?

Dohko – Bem... o atalho da casa de Libra é no banheiro. Você entra na privada, puxa a descarga 1 vez e você chega na casa de escorpião. Se puxar 4 vezes, você sai no esgoto da sua casa.

Camus – Mas que merda, ein?

Dohko – É meio desconfortável, mas... Ah! Ta reclamando do que? É um favor que te faço em te emprestar minha privada!

Camus – Na falta de algo melhor vai isso mesmo. Venha Miro.

Miro – Ah não... Pode deixar. Eu não me importo de subir mais 763 escadas pra chegar em minha casa...

Camus – Então tchau.

Camus vai desesperado para o banheiro de Dhoko e se surpreende com o tamanho da privada.

Camus – Putz! Deve ser enorme a bunda dele...

O cavaleiro de Aquário pula dentro da privada, puxa a cordinha da descarga 4 vezes e um forte jato de água o empurra. Camus vai capotando na água até chegar no esgoto de sua casa.

Todo molhado, fedido e sujo de coisas que ele preferiu não querer identificar, Camus corre até a entrada da casa de Aquário e vê os guerreiros Z e Bulma sentados no centro de sua casa, fazendo um piquenique com a sua comida.

#Sala do Grande Mestre#

Saori – Porcaria de urubu... Cadê aquele filhote de cruz credo que não chega aqui por nada?

Shun – Está falando do meu irmão?

Saori – Sim, é do seu irmão.

Shun – BUAAAAAAAAA... meu irmão... não é urubu...

Shiryu – Shunrey, você sabe que eu me arrependo profundamente de ter gritado com você.

Shunrey – Unf!

Shiryu – O que eu posso fazer pra provar que estou arrependido?

Shunrey – Quero sua armadura de Dragão caso você volte a gritar comigo.

Shiryu – Ah...

Shunrey – BUAAAAAAAAAAA... eu sabia que você tava me enganando...

Shiryu – Tudo bem, Shunrey. Se eu voltar a gritar com você a armadura de Dragão é sua. #Tudo que eu tenho que fazer é não gritar com ela...#

Seiya entra na sala do grande mestre.

Seiya – Olha Saori... eu não vim pra brigar, eu não vim pra dizer que adorei o filme que você fez, se bem que eu acho que você seria uma boa atriz, eu não vim pra apanhar, eu não vim pra te salvar e nem pra comer, também não vim...

Saori – Ô DESGRAÇA!!! FALA LOGO PRA QUE VEIO!

Seiya – Também não vim pra ouvir gritos e nem...

Saori o ameaça com o cetro.

Seiya – Eu vim pra dar um recado do Mú. Ele disse que quer fazer um julgamento aqui nessa sala. Disse que é pra julgar se o Aioria e o Aioros estão doidos.

Saori fica animada com a idéia.

Saori – Oba! Eu quero ser a juíza!

Seiya – O juiz vai ser o Kanon.

Kanon – AÊE!!!

Saori – Não, porque EU quero ser.

Saga – Porque o Kanon e não eu?

Kanon – Porque agora, irmãozinho, você não passa de um simples cavaleiro de ouro.

Saga – Num tem nada disso não. Eu vou ser o juiz.

Saori – Cala a boca! Eu já decidi isso.

Seiya – Aí vocês resolvem isso com o Mú. Eu vou indo...

Saori – Onde? Você vai ficar aqui.

Seiya – Porcaria...

Hyoga – Saori, quando você vai fazer a estátua da minha mamãe?

Saori – Ah, eu já desisti de fazer isso.

Hyoga – Mas... mas... Você disse que...

Saori – Mudei de idéia.

Hyoga – Minha mamãe...

Saori – Cala a boca.

Hyoga – Snif...

Shun () – O Hyoga só fica forte quando deixam ele muito irritado...

Shiryu () – Sim. Quando ele ta calmo, não passa de um mero capacho da Saori.

Ikki – E aí?

Shun – IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!

Saori – Ikki, seu **##palavrões##** porque demorou tanto?

Ikki – Como assim demorei? Só to passeando. Por acaso mandou me chamar?

Saori – Não seja cínico seu babaca! Eu sei que você recebeu meu telegrama.

Ikki – Ah, sim, eu recebi. Mas chegou pra pessoa errada. Eu não conheço nenhum urubu do inferno.

Saori – A não? Então eu vou apresenta-lo a você.

Saori faz Ikki olhar pra um espelho.

Saori – Eis aí o Urubu do inferno.

Ikki – Olhe! Um espantalho!

Ikki aponta pro espelho.

Saori – Cadê?

Ikki faz Saori olhar pro espelho.

Ikki – Eis aí o espantalho de coisas roxas saindo da cabeça.

Seiya – HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Shiryu – Seiya, num ri não, que vai sobrar pra você.

Seiya – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... coisas roxas... saindo pela cabeça... HAHAHAAAHAHAAHA... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!

Saori bate em Seiya com o cetro dourado.

#Casa de Aquário#

Goku – Esse pão é mesmo muito bom!

Camus – É pão francês que eu fiz e... GRRRRR!!!!

Bulma – O que foi? Também veio na lanchonete fazer um lanchinho?

Camus – Que lanchonete????

Vegeta – Essa cabana onde estamos, seu imbecil.

Camus – Como ousa... chamar minha casa de cabana?

Todos – Sua casa?????

Camus – É. MINHA casa. E vocês estão comendo MINHA comida.

Trunks – Eu gostei desse bolo.

Camus – Ah, obrigado, eu adoro fazer comida, sabe... MAS ISSO NÃO VEM EM QUESTÃO.

Vegeta – Não grite comigo, seu verme! Faz mal ouvir gritos enquanto se está comendo.

Nº 18 – Então essa é a sua barraquinha onde você vende comida?

Camus – Que barraquinha?

Nº 18 – Ora, o lugar onde estamos!!

Camus – Eu já disse que aqui é a minha casa.

Gohan – Essa cabaninha? Agora entendo porque você sempre queria lutar na casa dos outros. A sua é a menor desse lugar. Você deve ter vergonha...

Camus – Eu não tenho vergonha da minha casa. Larguem minha comida e vamos lutar. Eu garanto que daqui vocês não passam.

Goku – Pô, a gente parou pra fazer um lanchinho e você já vem todo estressado... Deixa a gente comer.

Camus – EXECUÇÃO AURORA!

Voa tudo pelos ares. Voa os guerreiros Z, a comida, e algumas pilastras são congeladas.

Aioros – Mandou bem, Cérbero!

Aioria – Pare com isso, irmão! Chame-o de Camus.

Aioros – Ah, esse é o novo nome da criatura?

Aioria – Sim. Faça tudo o que eu disser e vamos ganhar esse julgamento.

Aioros – Hum... vou pensar...

Mú - Rápido gente! Vamos subir rápido.

Shaka – Você tem que vim, Camus.

Camus – Ah... tudo bem, já estou indo.

Aldebaran – Precisamos de mais jurados.

Dohko – A gente resolve isso lá em cima.

Os guerreiros Z e Bulma se levantam e vão até onde Camus está.

Vegeta – Que merda é essa? Pra onde vão todos esses malucos?

Goku – AAAAH!! Vamos ter que lutar com eles de novo?

Camus – Não. A brincadeira acabou. Vão embora, porque não vai mais ter cavaleiros nas 12 casas por enquanto. Vamos à um julgamento.

Bulma – 12 casas? Então eram 12 casas ao todo? Que casa é essa?

Camus – A número 11.

Bulma – Ebaaaa!! Estamos quase conseguindo a esfera!!!

Máscara da morte – Vamos logo, Camus. Todo mundo já subiu. Eu quero ver o circo pegar fogo logo!

Camus vai dentro de sua casa e na velocidade da luz faz pães, bolos, doces, prepara vários tipos de comida e leva tudo pros guerreiros Z.

Camus – Eu preciso sair um pouco, mas podem ficar aqui comendo, porque quando eu voltar a gente luta.

Goku – Nossa, você é tão legal!

Bulma – Além de lindo.

Vegeta – Vamos nos entupir de comida!

Trunks e Goten – Vamooos!!!

Os guerreiros Z começam a se empaturrar da comida de Camus.

Camus vai pra sala de Kanon.

# Escadas rumo à casa de Sagitário #

Miro – Nossa, to atrasado!

Miro vê um vulto atrás de uma das moitas que ficam do lado da escadaria.

Miro – Oh! Jabú, amigo!! O que você faz aí pa... CREDOOO!! SAI DE MIM! O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO AÍ, PELADO?

Jabú – Desde que saí da casa de Afrodite, eu to sem roupa. Pode me arranjar alguma coisa pra vestir?

Jabú – Ah, num tenho não. Venha comigo até a sala de Kanon pro julgamento de Aioros e Aioria.

Jabú – Pelado???

Miro – Não... Ah! Já sei!

Miro faz uma cueca com folhas de bananeira pra Jabu e manda ele vestir.

Sem outra opção Jabú veste e Miro o força a ir com ele até a sala do grande mestre.

#Sala do Grande mestre #

Saori – AAAAAAAHHH!! EU QUERO SER A JUÍZAAA!!

Shaka – Eu acho que Dohko ficaria melhor como juíz, porque ele é uma relíquia... digo, vivido e conhece todo mundo bem até demais.

Cavaleiros de bronze – Concordo

Mú – Eu tinha pensado que você escolheria mesmo o Kanon pra juíz, mas vejo que você tem bom senso. Concordo que seja Dohko.

Kanon – Assim num vale. Eu até troquei de roupa pra ser juíz!

Kanon está com uma daquelas roupas de grande mestre que Saga costumava vestir.

Saga – Pom Pom também quer ser juíz. Eu e Pom Pom somos uma ótima dupla.

Saori – AH NÃO! EU QUE MANDO, ENTÃO EU QUERO SER JUÍZA!

#Na porta da Sala do grande mestre#

Jabú – A Saori ta la dentro. Eu não vou.

Miro – Ela nem lembra que você fugiu. Não vamos deixar ela te espancar.

Jabú – Eu não entro aí. Passei por muitas coisas – lembra de Afrodite – pra poder arruinar tudo agora.

Jabú senta no chão. Miro começa a arrasta-lo para dentro da sala. Jabú está desesperado, e se esconde de Saori aproveitando que tem muita gente.

Dohko – Saori, todo mundo já concordou que eu devo ser o Juíz. Até Saga e Kanon já cederam. Não custa nada você parar de ser mimada.

Saori grita todos os palavrões que conhece e ainda inventa alguns.

Saga – Tenho um plano. Pode deixar que ela vai ceder rapidinho.

Saga vai até Hyoga que resmungava "mamãe" baixinho num canto da sala.

Saga – Olha, Hyoga... Você sabe que eu num sou fofoqueiro, mas eu não posso deixar de te contar.

Hyoga – O que?

Saga – A Saori falou que sua mãe é uma prostituta que nem sabe quem é seu pai e nem quantos irmãos você tem espalhados pelo mundo. E disse também que sua mãe morreu de doença sexualmente transmissível e o fato do navio afundar só acelerou o processo de sua morte.

Hyoga - ...

Saga – Hyoga?

O mundo começa a congelar.

Kanon – Saga, você exagerou!

Camus – Oh! Não sabia que nevava na Grécia! Muito menos no verão!

Shiryu – CAMUS, FAZ ALGUMA COISA! O HYOGA SAIU DE CONTROLE!

Shunrey – Calma, Shiryu!

Shiryu – COMO EU POSSO TER CALMA SE MEU PRECIOSO CABELO TA CONGE... Ops...

Shunrey – Snif... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA... gritou comigo de novo... Bua... Não! Dessa vez eu nem vou chorar. Acabo de ganhar a armadura de Dragão!

Hyoga – SAORI, SUA VAGABUNDA!

Saori – EU QUERO SER A JUÍZAAAAAA!!! Do que você me chamou, marreco?

Aldebaran – É cisne, Saori! Não o irrite mais ainda.

Hyoga veste a armadura de cisne.

Saori – Acha que só porque vestiu sua armadura de ganso, você ficou mais fodão que eu?

Shura – É cisne, Saori.

Saga – Ai, Zeus! O que eu fiz?!

Hyoga – Prepare-se para o super ataque do cisne Hyoga!

Hyoga faz a coreografia ensaiada.

Hyoga – PÓOOOOOOOOO DE DIAMANTE!

Saori é congelada.

Hyoga – Isso é pra aprender a não inventar mentiras sobre minha querida, amável, bondosa e meiga mamãe!

Depois de algum tempo acalmando Hyoga, Ikki, em troca de alguns dólares, descongela Saori com seu ave fênix. Atena, assustada com Hyoga, nem lembra que queria ser juíza e fica quietinha durante um breve tempinho.

Dohko se senta diante de uma mesa na frente de todos. Camus ao seu lado. Aioria e Aioros do lado de Mú. Miro segurava Jabú pra este não fugir. Shaka estava perto de Camus lhe dando umas últimas instruções.

Dohko – E os jurados são: Saori, Kanon, Saga, Pom Pom... quem escreveu isso aqui?

Saga – Sem preconceitos. Se a Saori pode o Pom Pom também pode.

Saori – É claro que eu posso. Eu posso tudo.

Shun – Ih! Voltou ao normal...

Dohko – Que seja, mas o voto dele e o seu serão o mesmo.

Saga – Tudo bem. Nós entraremos num acordo.

Dohko – Continuando... Shun, Hyoga e Seiya.

Seiya – Caramba! Eu fui escolhido!

Ikki – Eu não faço questão nenhuma de ser jurado dessa merda mesmo.

Hyoga – Estranho o Shiryu não ter sido escolhido.

Shun – Está ocupado demais tentando recuperar a armadura.

Dohko – Bem... então que comece o julgamento!

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...

Oie!

Achei esse cap. meio doido. Mas eu me diverti mt fazendo. Comecei hoje na escola e acabei agora... Eu pretendia colocar a luta na casa de aquário nesse cap. mas ficou grande demais, então fica pro próximo, que não vai demorar, pq já tenho o cap. 13 todinho na cabeça, aí é só escrever.

Agradeço a toooodos que acompanham minha fic. E mt obrigada pelos comentários.

Gama-Raz, eu tinha entendido bem o seu comentário. Sei que meu ponto fraco são as lutas, mas vou tentar fazer uma não tão ruim pro Camus.

Dedico esse cap. ao Rafael (Mú). Acho q você não vai gostar, pq zuei mt o Mú, mas... bem... Adoro vc, meu amor!

Agradeço tb ao Vasco de Peixes, que me influenciou demaaaaaais pra escrever essa fic, e que a estou escrevendo por causa dele. Vasco, eu quero agradecer vc direito no último cap dessa fic. Valeu!

Por favor, comentem!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Talita de Sagitário e Pom Pom de Apus.

Recomendo a fic: Tudo o que você queria saber sobre Mú de Áries.


	13. O Julgamento

**CAP. 13 – O Julgamento**

Dohko – Estamos aqui reunidos para julgar se...

Hyoga – Já sabemos porque estamos aqui. Anda rápido com essa droga de julgamento, que eu to com saudades da minha mãe. E eu tô avisando... falem mal de minha mamãe e eu juro que viro o sujeito do avesso.

Saga - #Ele ainda ta irritado por causa daquilo... melhor não contrariá-lo#

Dohko – Não falaremos mal de alguém tão precioso como sua mãe.

Hyoga – Que bom.

Dohko – Então... com a palavra, o promotor.

#Silêncio.#

Dohko – Miro, é você.

Miro – Eu o que? Ah! É minha vez de falar?

Dohko – Sim.

Miro – E o que eu faço?

Shaka – Você tem que dizer porque estamos dizendo que Aioria e Aioros são doidos.

Miro – Ah ta.

Miro vai pra perto de Aioria e Aioros , ficando assim, na frente de todos.

Miro – Ele é doido. – Aponta pra Aioros.

Dohko – Sim, mas porque afirma isso?

Miro – Ah... porque ele num bate muito bem da cabeça.

Dohko – Tudo bem, mas porque chegou a essa conclusão?

Miro – É que os neurônios dele devem ta dormindo.

Dohko – Mas me diga porque você diz isso.

Miro – Sei lá. Foi o Camus que me contou umas coisas estranhas que ele tava fazendo...

Dohko – Você nem presenciou nada?

Miro – Não.

Shaka – Presenciou sim. Quando o Aioria confundiu Camus com um pingüim.

Aioria – Tsc, tsc...

Miro – Ah, sim! É verdade.

Dohko – Então deixe o Aioros pra depois e fale do Aioria.

Miro – Aioria é o cavaleiro de ouro de Leão e tava dando uns pegas na Marin ontem, atrás da estátua de Apolo, lá no templo da coroa do sol.

Aioria – Como você sabe?

Miro – Eu vi.

Seiya – CRETINO! EU NUM PEGO A SUA MESTRA NÃO!

Aioria – Claro! Meu mestre é meu irmão. Ou você ta interessado nele?

Aioros – Que isso? Fazendo propaganda barata de mim?

Aioria – É só brincadeira, irmão.

Dohko – Ordem! Silêncio! Calem a boca!

Todos ficam quietos.

Miro – Falando mais do Aioria, senhor juíz, sempre que ele lava roupa, ele coloca o varal atravessando a casa dele e é muito ruim ficar passando lá, porque eu sempre me enrolo no varal, as roupas caem e ele sai correndo atrás de mim pra me fazer lavar tudo de novo.

Dohko – Miro, não quero saber nada sobre o Aioria a não ser as coisas insanas que ele fez.

Miro – Ah ta. Bem... Eu acho muito estranho o fato dele ter camisetas roxas penduradas no varal. Ele nunca usa! Então porque ele tem camisetas roxas?

Aioria – Não é da sua conta se uso ou não camisetas roxas.

Shaka – Miro, limite-se a contar somente as coisas insanas que Aioria disse à Camus, hoje na casa de Leão.

Miro – Ah... eu não lembro. O que ele disse?

Dohko – Sente-se Miro. É a sua vez, Shaka.

Miro volta pro seu lugar e repara que Jabú não estava mais lá. Shaka vai pra perto de Aioria e Aioros.

Shaka – Aioros confunde Camus com o cão de guarda do inferno e qualquer um que vai na casa dele, ele pensa que foi lá pra mata-lo e leva-lo de volta pro inferno.

Aioros – É mentira! É mentiraaaa! Eu sou muito normal.

Dohko – Cale-se, Aioros! Você terá sua vez de falar depois. Prossiga, Shaka.

Shaka – Camus, conte-nos o que aconteceu quando você andava pelo santuário e teve que passar pela casa de Sagitário.

Camus – Eu tava passando pela casa de Sagitário e aí o Aioros tava fazendo uns trecos esquisitos e aí...

Dohko – Que trecos esquisitos?

Camus – Ah... tava rebolando sem mais nem menos...

Aioria – Ele tava dançando.

Aioros – Não, eu num tava dançando não...

Aioria – Fica quieto, você tava dançando sim.

Aioros – Mas é sério, eu num...

Dohko – Silêncio! Prossiga com seu relato, Camus.

Camus – Que?

Dohko – Continue contando o que Aioros tava fazendo...

Camus – Ah ta. Depois que eu vi ele rebolando, eu achei estranho, né?! Porque é estranho uma pessoa ficar rebolando sem ter motivos e nem tinha música... mas tudo bem; então eu cumprimentei ele, porque eu sou educado, mas ele começou a gritar que eu queria leva-lo de volta pro inferno e depois disse que eu sou Cérberos... mas por um momento, ele se lembrou de mim, quando eu era criança e ficava no santuário... Depois ele saiu correndo atrás de mim, tentou me matar com uma flechada, mas eu consegui escapar.

Dohko – Então você acusa Aioros de tentativa de homicídio e distúrbio mental?

Camus – E também de estupro.

Dohko – Aioros te estuprou?

Camus – Não, não... foi com o Jabú.

Aioros – QUE ISSO??? AÍ JÁ TA INVENTANDO DEMAIS!

Shaka – Inventando não. É a pura verdade.

Dohko – E quais as provas que vocês tem em relação a isso?

Miro – O Jabú ta aqui pra confirmar.

Miro havia encontrado Jabú escondido dentro do armário e o levado de volta pra perto de todos.

Jabú – Não, não! Eu num sei de nada. Ai Zeus! Me tira daqui.

Afrodite – Huhuhu... olha só quem apareceu...

Jabú – AAAAHH!!! SOCORRO!!

Saori – Ahá! Tava procurando você, instrupicio! Eu vou espancar você, até...

Dohko – Saori, você não poderá fazer nenhum mal a Jabú, porque ele está sobe proteção judicial.

Saori – Num tem nada disso não! Eu vou arrebentar esse inútil pra ele parar de fugir de mim, ele vai ver só!

Saori se levanta e vai em direção à Jabú, que começa a espernear.

Jabú – AAAAAAHH!!! Me solta Miro!!! AAAHH!!!!!

Dohko – Hyoga, venha aqui por favor.

Hyoga – Sim?

Dohko – O que você sente quando olha pra Saori?

Hyoga – Pena. Olha só! A coitadinha é toda desbeiçada. E além de tudo é neurótica...

Saori – Eu escutei isso, seu marreco oxigenado!

Hyoga – Ai, Dohko! Ela ta vindo me bater.

Dohko – Hyoga... você se lembra o que ela disse a respeito da sua mãe que era uma pessoa tãaao boa e gentil?

Os olhos de Hyoga ficam mais feios que o do Saga quando tava possuído por Ares.

Hyoga – VAGABUNDAAAA!!!

Saori – Ops! Melhor eu voltar pro meu lugar.

Dohko – Também acho.

Hyoga vai correndo congelar Saori, mas Saga e Kanon conseguem segura-lo e o acalmam.

Dohko – Continuando... Aioros está acusado de tentativa de homicídio, distúrbio mental e estupro. Pode interrogar o Jabú.

Jabú estava encolhido e tremendo numa cadeira. Miro o segurava.

Shaka – Olhem só para esse sujeito. – aponta pra Jabú e todos olham. – O infeliz nem roupa tem, desde que Aioros abusou dele. A pobre criança...

Seiya – Criança não, que ele tem a mesma idade que eu e num sou criança.

Shaka – Seiya, quantos anos você tem?

Seiya – Ah... eu num sei. Mas quando eu participei do torneio intergalático, me disseram que eu tinha 13 anos. Aí passou tanto tempo, né? Nem sei quanto tempo fiquei lá no inferno... Ah, eu devo ter uns 45 anos agora.

Shaka – Pela cara você deve ter uns 17 ou 18. E pelo cérebro, uns 2 ou 3...

Dohko – Seiya tem 14 anos. Prossiga, Shaka.

Seiya – 14 anos? Ah... agora entendo porque tinha 14 velas no meu bolo de aniversário...

Shaka – Eu dizia que o pobre garoto, fraco do jeito que é, num tinha defesa alguma e teve que se sujeitar as vontades desse depravado aí. – aponta pra Aioros.

Aioros – Não!

Aioria – Calma irmão...

Dohko – Você confirma isso, Jabú?

Jabú – AAAhh... eu quero ir embora...

Shaka – Responda e poderá ir.

Jabú – Olha... eu num tenho nada haver com Aioros.

Shaka – Tragam um calmante. A testemunha está nervosa demais pra nos contar.

Jabú – Não... Aioros nem falou comigo...Eu só ia atravessar a casa dele...

Kanon enfia 4 comprimidos pela garganta de Jabú e taca água na boca dele, fazendo-o engolir.

Jabú – Gasp... cof, cof... aargh...

Shaka – Você dizia que só ia atravessar a casa de Sagitário quando ele te agarrou, certo?

Jabú – Cof, cof... não... ele nem olhou pra mim. Não me agarrou não...

Shaka – A testemunha ainda está nervosa. Mais calmante pra ele.

Kanon vem com a mão cheia de comprimidos e taca na boca de Jabú, depois joga água.

Jabú – Já... estou calminho... cof cof...

Shaka – Que bom. Mas conte pra gente o que aconteceu com suas roupas.

Jabú – Afrodite me mandou tirá-las quando eu ia atravessar a casa dele, porque disse que eu tava sujo e também me deu um banho de man...

Afrodite – Não acreditem nele... O coitadinho ainda está nervoso...

Shaka – Tem razão. Num tem um calmante mais eficiente pra dar pra ele não?

Jabú – Eu estou calmo. Nunca estive tão calmo! Eu juro! Passarinhos voam... as nuvenzinhas passando no céu... to calminho...

Kanon vem trazendo uma vasilha cheia de calmantes enormes e um litro de água. Depois de empurrar tudo pela garganta de Jabú, eles voltam ao interrogatório.

Jabú – Hehehehe... hahahaha... HAHAHAHAHA...

Dohko – O que está acontecendo? Porque Jabú não consegue se manter sentado na cadeira?

Mú – Ele está drogado.

Aioria – Claro! Com o tanto de remédios que deram pra ele, é natural que ele fique dopado.

Dohko – Declaro que a testemunha é inválida.

Miro – Olha só, seu inútil! Agora você pode sair daí.

Jabu – Hahahahaha... não queeero...

Miro arranca Jabu da cadeira o arrasta para perto da platéia.

Dohko – Vocês tem mais alguma testemunha?

Shaka – Ah... não... mas Jabu só num disse o que realmente aconteceu porque esses vândalos devem te-lo ameaçado.

Aioros – Eu sou vândalo?

Aioria – Não preste atenção no que ele diz.

Aioros – Porque?

Aioria – Ele não passa de um covarde mentiroso e beato.

Shaka – Como é?

Dohko – Silêncio! E eu já disse que Jabu não conta como testemunha.

Mú – Pois devia contar. Ele estava dizendo que Aioros é inocente, quando esses covardes o doparam.

Miro – Ele estava nervoso.

Dohko – Bem... como não tem mais testemunhas, agora é a vez da defesa.

Mú – Pois bem... Só tenho a dizer que estão acusando meus clientes...

Shun – Clientes?

Aioria – Se ta achando que vou te pagar, você ta enganado.

Mú – Não vai me pagar?

Aioria – Claro que não!

Mú – Mas eu to te livrando da prisão!

Aioria – Eu até agradeço, mas nunca disse que te pagaria.

Mú – Ah, é assim? Então num defendo mais ninguém não.

Aioros – Não precisa. Eu sei me defender muito bem sozinho. Que venha o Mamute! Esse infeliz me paga. – aponta pra Shura

Shura – Ãn?

Aioros – Pois fique sabendo que só perdi de você a 13 anos, porque eu tava segurando um saco de batatas e não da pra lutar direito assim.

Saori – Você estava me segurando.

Aioros – Foi o que eu disse.

Saori se levanta com raiva.

Saori – Pois agora o saco de batatas aqui vai fritar você!

Saori eletrocuta Aioros. Dohko diz algo pra Hyoga, que sai correndo atrás de Saori. Saga e Kanon seguram o cavaleiro de cisne que se acalma. Saori volta pro seu lugar.

Aioria – Tragam água pro meu irmão! Ele está torrado.

Kanon joga água em Aioros, que acorda assustado.

Aioria – Era pra ele beber.

Kanon trás mais água e Aioros bebe.

Aioros – Quem me atropelou?

Aioria – Não é isso, acontece que a Saori...

Aioros – Me jogou na cerca elétrica?

Aioria – Não... ah... deixa pra lá.

Dohko – Se já está tudo bem, vamos prosseguir.

Aioria – Mas agora não temos um advogado.

Dohko – Mú, por favor...

Mú – Eu me recuso. Acha que virou festa, é? Eu num trabalho de graça não!

Dohko – Mas ninguém aqui está sendo pago.

Aioros – Oh, Mú! Meu amigo!

Mú – Cara de pau! Agora sou seu amigo, né? Mas quer saber? Você num bate bem da cabeça mesmo não.

Aioros – Como assim? Ah... ainda estão com aquela idéia de que sou doido... pois bem. Como poderei provar o contrário?

Dohko – Os jurados decidirão.

Seiya – Oh yeah! Agora você está em minhas mãos!

Aioros – Ah, você veio me agradecer por eu te emprestar a armadura sempre que você vira saco de pancadas?

Seiya – Eu nunca viro saco de pancadas! Você não escutou a música que o Sorento fez pra mim?

Seiya pega um aparelho de som, coloca um CD e liga.

Som – Seiya é um cavaleiro, que combate os guerreiros do maaaal... ele sabe lutar e pra ele ganhar é normaaal...

O aparelho de som começa a pegar fogo.

Ikki – Eu num suporto essa música.

Seiya – AAAAAAHHHHHH!! MEU CD!!! ISSO É INVEJA! NINGUÉM FEZ UMA MÚSICA PRA VOCÊ!

Ikki – Eu não quero nada cantado sobre mim.

Dohko – Silêncio! Mú, você...

Mú – Não! É sempre a mesma coisa. Querem que eu conserte armaduras de graça, querem que eu lute de graça, agora querem que eu banque o advogado de graça também? Ah, pega outro pra palhaço.

Saga – Ih, se revoltou.

Saga vai até Mú e coloca a mão em seu ombro.

Saga – Mú, meu amigo. Tem um momento na vida de todo cavaleiro em que ele se revolta. O seu momento chegou. Eu entendo o quanto você ta revoltado por ter que proteger aquilo – aponta pra Saori – enquanto poderia estar num puteiro, na zona se divertindo, mas a vida é assim. Essa é a nossa sorte, mas podemos muda-la. Pegue esta adaga – entrega a adaga dourada pro Mú – pode ir matar Atena. Se você se sente melhor assim eu te dou meu total apoio.

Todos - ...

Mú – Saga... se acha que vou dar um desconto no conserto da sua armadura, pode esquecer.

Saga - #Droga! E eu que pensei que ia convence-lo com meu discurso amigável...#

Dohko – Vamos voltar ao julgamento.

Aioria ()– Mú, eu tava conversando com meu irmão e posso garantir que ele está normal. Acho que foi o choque que Saori deu nele, mas eu garanto que ele está muito bem.

Mú – Hum...

Aioria – Deixe de revolta! Faça a gente ganhar o julgamento e você pode almoçar lá em casa amanhã.

Mú – Quero almoçar na sua casa durante 1 semana.

Aioria – Ta bem...

Mú – Mas vai ter que comprar comida, porque você cozinha mal pra caramba.

Aioria – #Abusado.#

Dohko – Chegaram num acordo?

Mú – Sim.

Dohko – Pois então prossigam.

Mu – Aioros, você acha mesmo, que Camus quer leva-lo pro inferno?

Aioros – Camus? Ah, não. Isso é um absurdo. O cara num ia suportar nem 3 minutos naquele calor.

Mu – E você acha que ele é semelhante à Cérberos, o cão de guarda do ínferno?

Aioros – Não acho não. Talvez se ele fosse uma cadela e tivesse 3 cabeças...

Camus – Cretino...

Mu – Se Aioros estivesse louco, ele confirmaria os fatos, mas como podem ver, ele age perfeitamente normal.

Miro – Os neurônios devem ter acordado.

Dohko – Estou considerando isso. Espero que os jurados também.

Saori – Ele vai pra cadeira elétrica!

Shun – Não vai não!

Saori – Está me desafiando?

Hyoga – Ninguém vai pra cadeira elétrica, Saori. São 6 jurados que vão decidir tudo e não você sozinha.

Saori – Veremos...

Saori tenta pensar em métodos de suborno para usar com os outros 5 jurados, mas não consegue pensar em nenhum.

Mu – Continuando... Aioros, você tentou matar Camus?

Aioros - ...

Aioria começa a dizer algumas coisas no ouvido de Aioros.

Shaka – Protesto.

Dohko – O quê?

Shaka – Aioria está dando instruções pro irmão doido.

Mu – Isso não faz sentido.

Miro – Claro que faz! Aioria é o único normal dos dois e por isso fica dizendo o que Aioros tem que responder.

Shaka – Isso mesmo.

Aioros – Não é verdade, ele só...

Mú – AAAAAAHHH!!! Então acabaram de confirmar que Aioria é normal.

Shaka - #&

Miro – Ah... mais ou menos...

Camus – Seus burros!

Shaka – É o Miro que não fica de boca fechada.

Miro – Mas você concordou com o que eu disse.

Shaka - ...

Dohko – Com a declaração voluntária dos promotores, Aioria está livre de qualquer acusação.

Shaka – Mas eu exijo que Aioros responda à pergunta de Mú.

Mú – Tudo bem, vou repetir. Você tentou matar Camus?

Aioros – Não. Eu estava treinando com minhas flechas, quando ele atravessou minha casa. Acidentalmente uma das flechas passou perto dele, e isso o fez pensar que eu queria mata-lo.

Camus – Mentiroso...

Aioria - #Dessa vez tivemos que inventar...#

Saga – Isso faz sentido... O sujeitinho aí num ta louco não.

Dohko – Saga, guarde sua opinião para discutir com os outros jurados depois.

Mú – E por último... você molestou Jabú?

Aioros – Nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Eu não sou gay.

Mú – Com isso, eu afirmo que se tem alguém em sã consciência nesse santuário, é o Aioros.

Dohko – Bem... já que nenhum dos dois lados pode provar o que diz, os jurados decidirão se Aioros vai ou não pro cabo sounion. Podem se reunir.

Shun, Hyoga, Seiya, Saori, Saga e Kanon se reúnem e começam a discutir.

Shun – Nós seríamos os doidos, se mandássemos Aioros pro Cabo Sounion.

Hyoga – Concordo. Ele é inocente das acusações de Shaka e Camus.

Saga – Sim, é inocente. Pom Pom concorda comigo.

Saori – Inocente, o escambal. Eu vou frita-lo na cadeira elétrica por ter me chamado de saco de batatas. Logo eu, que sou uma garota tão doce e linda...

Seiya – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Saori – Ta rindo do que?

Saga – Saori, estamos decidindo uma coisa séria. Por favor, não conte piadas agora.

Saori - # O que será que ele quis dizer?#

Kanon – Pra mim tanto faz a decisão de vocês. Esse negócio de ta doido ou não, já encheu o saco.

Saga – Então todos concordam que Aioros é inocente?

Saori – Eu não.

Seiya – Eu também não.

Saori – Oh, Seiya querido!!

Seiya se afasta de Saori o máximo que pode.

Hyoga – Porque não concorda?

Seiya – Porque Aioros não quer dar a armadura dele pra mim.

Saga – Eu o estaria condenando louco se ele tivesse te dado a armadura.

Seiya – Unf!

Shun – Bem, de todo jeito, são 4 contra 2. Aioros é inocente então.

Saori – Não. Meu voto vale por 10. É o que eu decido que conta.

Kanon – Ignore-a. Vamos dizer pro Dohko o que decidimos.

Saori – Ei, que história é essa de me ignorar?

Saga – Nós, os jurados, decidimos que Aioros é inocente e não deve ir pro cabo sounion.

Seiya – Ainda sou contra.

Aioros – Agora posso voltar pra minha casa?

Saori – Pode não. Vá pra cadeira elétrica.

Kanon – Pode sim. Some daqui.

Dohko – Declaro Aioros e Aioria inocentes e caso encerrado.

Saga – Agora saiam todos do meu salão de grande mestre.

Shiryu – Um momento! Eu quero um julgamento.

Aioria – Tu ta querendo morrer, Dragão?

Shiryu – Calma. Quero um julgamento pra devolverem minha armadura.

Dohko – O que aconteceu com ela?

Shiryu – Shunrey não quer mais me devolver.

Shunrey aparece vestindo a armadura de dragão.

Shunrey – É minha por direito. Você prometeu.

Dohko – Isso é verdade, Shiryu?

Shiryu – Ah... bem... não exatamente...

Goku – Olha! Achei todo mundo!

Vegeta – Cale-se insolente. Ajude a procurar a esfera do dragão.

Bulma – O radar indica que ela está aqui. Estamos muito próximos dela.

Camus – O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI?

Goten – Procurando a esfera do dragão.

Camus – EU MANDEI FICAREM NA MINHA CASA ATÉ EU VOLTAR!

Vegeta – Ninguém me da ordens.

Nº 18 – Cansamos de esperar naquele quiosque.

Camus – QUIOSQUE É &#$

Gohan – E a comida acabou.

Goku – Então vimos um franguinho passar e resolvemos come-lo.

Trunks – Mas ele fugiu.

Goten – E viemos atrás dele.

Goten levanta a mão e mostra um frango roxo esperneando.

Máscara da morte – GERNIVALDO!!!!!

Camus – Voltem pra minha casa. Eu não vou deixar vocês atravessarem.

Gohan – Voltar aquilo tudo? De jeito nenhum!

Máscara da morte – TIRE SUAS MÃOS DO GERNIVALDO, SEU PIRRALHO!

Mascara da morte soca Goten, que voa longe e solta o frango, que corre direto pra Mascara da Morte que o abraça.

Máscara da morte – Encoste no meu franguinho de macumba outra vez e eu juro que uso seu corpo num ritual satânico!

Goku – Ah, o frango é seu? Eu queria tanto come-lo...

Camus – E JÁ MANDEI VOCÊS VOLTAREM PRA MINHA CASA!

Bulma – Queremos a esfera.

Saori – AAAAAHHH!! ELES QUEREM A MINHA CABEÇA!!! CAVALEIROS INÚTEIS! ME DEFENDAM!!!

Afrodite – Já que minha casa é a mais próxima, pode deixar que eu luto.

Camus – NÃAAAAOOO!!! LOGO AGORA QUE EU IA LUTAR NA MINHA CASA, VOCÊS NÃO PODEM ATRAVESSAR.

Vegeta – Já atravessamos, seu verme burro.

Camus reúne todo o seu cosmo e se prepara para atacar.

Camus – EXECUÇÃO AUROORAAAAA!!!!

Os guerreiros z e Bulma voam longe. Saem rolando na escadaria e vão parar na casa de peixes.

Vegeta – Merda! Agora vou ter que subir tudo de novo.

Camus – Agora terminem de descer até a outra casa.

Goku – Pra depois subir de novo? Vou não.

Camus – EXECUÇÃO....

Vegeta – Teria que ser muito idiota pra cair no mesmo truque.

Camus – AURORAAAAA!!!

Todos desviam, menos Vegeta que foi acertado em cheio pelo golpe e sai rolando nas escadas até chegar na casa de Aquário.

Afrodite – Ei, Camus! O que está fazen... MINHAS ROSAS! VOCÊ CONGELOU MINHAS ROSAS! MEU LINDO JARDIM!!! OOOH!! MALDITO!

Camus – Afrodite, eu... ah...

Afrodite – Não permitirei que alguém tão insensível como você fique impune depois de acabar com meu lindo jardim florido. Jogarei em você todas as minhas rosas brancas, foi você quem pediu!

Camus – Afrodite, eu não quero suas rosas...

Afrodite – ROSAS SANGRENTAS!

Camus corre antes que as rosas o acertem. Goku, Gohan, Trunks e Bulma também correm, mas Goten fica para trás.

Goten – Olha, Trunks! Que rosinha bonita! Ãn? BUAAAAAAAA!!!! TA DOENDO!!!

# Escadaria da casa de peixes#

Goku – Acho que esqueci alguma coisa.

Trunks – Goten ficou pra trás.

Goku – O que??? Tenho que ir busca-lo!

Gohan – Depois a gente volta lá. Primeiro vamos dar um tempo até aquela garota das rosas se acalmar.

Bulma – Garota?? Eu pensei que fosse homem.

Trunks – Credo! Ta na cara que é mulher.

Goku – Eu não sei. Nunca consegui distinguir muito bem homem de mulher...

Trunks – Nossa... será que a mãe do Goten é um traveco?

Bulma – Quieto, Trunks!

Gohan bate em Trunks.

Bulma – Ei, você aí, ô bonitão.

Camus – Que foi?

Bulma – Era homem ou mulher, o sujeito das rosas?

Camus – Não sei. Depende se já fez a cirurgia.

Bulma - ???

# Casa de Aquário#

Vegeta – Inferno! Você voltou!

Camus – Claro! Agora sim, teremos nossa luta.

Goku – Eu vou lutar.

Vegeta – Vai não. Kakaroto, não se meta.

Depois de meia hora tentando convencer Vegeta a deixar Goku lutar, Bulma, Gohan, Goku e Trunks, o amarram numa pilastra com a corrente de Shun. Vegeta não consegue arrebenta-la e começa a espernear.

Goku – Atravessamos muitas casa e apanhamos feio em todas, mas agora reuni todo o meu ki de super saiyajin nível 25 e vou acabar com você.

Vegeta – Ao menos uma vez, honre a família guerreira Saiyajin, seu inútil! Você num presta! É mais fraco que uma lesma! Mais burro que uma anta. Você é uma toupeira. Kakaroto demente..

Gohan amordaça Vegeta.

Vegeta – Hummmm... hummmm...

Camus – Eu duvido muito que você consiga, mas então vamos lá!

Goku se transforma em super saiyajin nível 3. O cavaleiro de Aquário começa a reunir seu cosmo nas mãos. A temperatura da casa diminui.

Goku avança pra cima de Camus a toda velocidade e o chuta. Camus perde a concentração e não consegue disparar o ataque. Aproveitando que Camus está caído, Goku lança uma bola de energia, mas Camus desvia.

Camus – Muito bem. Estou começando a me divertir.

Goku – Hehe... isso ainda não é nada.

Camus some de vista, aparece atrás de Goku e o nocauteia. Goku cai, mas logo se levanta e cria 5 imagens de si mesmo. Camus fica confuso, pois não sabe qual é o Goku verdadeiro. Os 5 Gokus atacam Camus de uma só vez. O cavaleiro se espatifa numa pilastra, e se levanta rapidamente.

Camus – PÓO DE DIAMANTE!!!

Camus erra o alvo, pois Goku foi mais rápido e desviou.

Goku – KA... ME… HA…

Camus soca Goku antes que ele termine de fazer o kamehamehá. Goku chuta Camus no estômago.

40 minutos depois...

Goku - # Essa é a luta mais difícil que já tive. Mas eu vou ganhar. Ele deve estar tão cansado quanto eu. Se eu continuar assim, não vou ter chances. Como não consigo reunir energia pra fazer a Genki dama nesse lugar, só me resta o Kamehamehá.

Goku soca, chuta e nocautea Camus, que se esborracha no chão.

Rapidamente Goku reúne toda a energia que lhe resta e aposta tudo nem último golpe.

Goku – Ka... me... ha…. Me... HÁAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Camus é pego de surpresa e recebe todo o impacto do golpe de Goku.

Bulma – Oh... Goku venceu!!!

Trunks – Ae!!! Ganhooou!!!

Nº 18 – Lutou bem.

Vegeta – Hummm... hummmm!!

Trunks desamarra Vegeta.

Gohan – Foi uma luta incrível! Papai, você é o melhor!!

Goku – Arf... arf... foi muito difícil... lutamos muito, mas finalmente... eu consegui. Arf... arf...

Os guerreiros Z e Bulma começam a atravessar a casa de Camus, rumo à peixes.

Camus – Nossa, eu pensei que você fosse mais fraco. Agora que vi um pouco de seu poder, podemos parar o aquecimento e lutar a sério.

Goku – O que???????????????

Camus – EXECUÇÃO AURORAAAAAAA!!!

Goku morre.

Vegeta – Que horror! Ainda bem que me amarraram naquela pilastra!

Goku volta em forma de alma penada (com aquela auréola na cabeça).

Goku – Nossa, você me matou...

Camus – Fan.. Fan... FANTASMAAAA!!! ASSOMBRAÇÃAAOOO!!

Camus sai correndo para casa de capricórnio assustado.

Os guerreiros Z e Bulma continuam indo pra casa de peixes.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...

Oie!!

Depois de mt tempo, a fic voltou. Eu iria escrever esse cap. mais rápido, mas dei prioridade às fics q ñ faço sozinha, como Por Acaso e Dia das mães no Santuário. Logo sairá uma hentai de CDZ que fiz com Rafael (Mu) com quem também faço Por Acaso.

Agradeço mt os comentários, pois quando desanimo à continuar a fic, eles me fazem mudar de idéia.

Dedico esse cap. à Klarisse, minha amiguinha doida de MSN.

Espero que tenham gostado do cap., pois eu não tava com mt vontade escreve-lo, mas fiz o melhor q pude. (Mas td q começo eu termino, portanto vou terminar a fic).

Continuem comentando. É mt importante pra mim.

Rafael, te amo!

Até!!

Talita Sagittarius e Pom Pom de Apus


	14. Chiquitito do Zodíaco

CAP.14 – Chiquitito do Zodíaco Os guerreiros Z e companhia, subiam alegremente as escadas que levavam à casa de Peixes. 

Bulma – Puxa! Até que enfim é a última casa.

Trunks – Que lugar é esse, afinal?

Gohan - Não seja Goku... digo, não seja burro! Ainda não percebeu que isso aqui é uma vila!

Goku – Ah, é mesmo. E aquele Kiki devia ser o porteiro.

Gohan – Claro.

Nº 18 – Uma vila... é, faz sentido. Só é uma pena a vila ter sido construída pra cima. Assim tem muitas escadas pra subir.

Bulma – Ah, é mesmo.

Gohan – Concordo. Devia ter sido construída na horizontal. Merda de arquiteto!

Vegeta – Vocês me dão vergonha. Parem de reclamar e encarem as escadas como um treinamento.

Goku – Vegeta tem razão. Eu já contei pra vocês da época que eu treinava como carregador de leite junto com o Kuririn e tínhamos que subir um monte de escadas todos os dias?

Vegeta - # Treinamento de verme.#

Gohan – Sim, pai. Centenas de vezes.

Goku – Querem ouvir de novo?

Gohan – Não.

Trunks – Olhem, é o homem da cachoeira!

Shiryu descia as escadas correndo, e Shunrey vinha logo atrás.

Shunrey – Espere, Shiryu! Você tem que me esperar!

Shiryu – Se tenho que ir rápido, a culpa é sua. Anda logo!

Goku – Ei, onde vocês vão com tanta pressa?

Shunrey pára de correr para explicar à Goku.

Shunrey – Shiryu passou nos teste de Chiquititas. Ele vai gravar um capítulo agora e depois...

Shiryu – Corre Shunrey!

Shunrey continua correndo atrás do dragão.

Sala do Grande Mestre

Kanon observa os cavaleiros nadando na piscina e fica puto.

Kanon – CHEGA DE ZORRA NA MINHA SALA! PORQUE CONTINUAM AQUI AO INVÉS DE VOLTAREM PARA SUAS CASAS?

Aioria – É que não tem piscina lá em casa.

Saga – Eu concordo com meu irmão. Problema é de vocês se não tem piscina.

Mu – Eu vou continuar aqui. Na minha casa só tenho trabalho forçado. E essa piscina é muito boa.

Máscara da morte – Puxa! Pato maneiro!

Máscara da morte enfia o pato na piscina e se joga em cima dele.

Saga – AAAHHHH! 

Saga pula na piscina, pega o pato e tenta afogar Máscara da morte.

Aioros – Eu adoraria continuar nadando nesse monte de H2O, dessa piscina maravilhosa, mas preciso estudar.

Shaka – Você vai o que?

Aioros – Estudar.

Miro – Eu disse! Eu disse que ele ta doido!

Aioros – A propósito, Saori... Para a melhoria da qualidade de vida dos habitantes do santuário, indico-lhe que peça aos empregados pra colocarem uma solução maior de cloro na piscina.

Saori – Cala a boca.

Aioros – Eu sou um intelectual incompreendido. Vou para junto daqueles que me entendem.

Aioros sai da sala e começa a descer as escadarias das 12 casas.

Saori – Todo mundo fora daqui. Agora!

Shura – Mas Saori! Você fica no seu templo, e o fato de ficarmos aqui não a incomoda.

Saori – Vocês são barulhentos e atrapalham meu sono de beleza.

Seiya – Que beleza?

Saori nocauteia Seiya.

Aldebaran – Deixa a gente nadar mais um pouco.

Saori – 5 segundos para saírem daqui sem serem eletrocutados.

Os cavaleiros começam a correr para fora do templo desesperados.

Saori – Seiya e Kanon fiquem.

Seiya – Buaaaaaaaaa...

Kanon – Claro, é minha sala!

Hyoga – Isso quer dizer que to livre... Mamãe, la vou eu!

Kanon – Saori, você vai deixar o Hyoga sair também?

Hyoga se vira e olha Kanon com ódio.

Hyoga – Você não tem mãe, imbecil!

Saori – Por hoje ele pode ir. # Hyoga tem me olhado com olhares demoníacos ultimamente. Acho que preciso exorcisá-lo...#

Todos saem da sala, menos Saori, Kanon e Seiya.

Saori – Seiya querido, venha até meu templo.

Lamentando seu azar, Seiya vai.

Os cavaleiros passam correndo pela casa de peixes, enquanto Afrodite tenta agarra-los, e voltam pra suas respectivas casas.

Saori – Seiya, chamei você aqui pra me fazer companhia. Eu sou muito sozinha.

Seiya – Naturalmente.

Saori – Porque diz isso?

Seiya – Porque você é muito chata.

Saori – Ah ta. Hahaha… eu sei que você ta brincando, bobinho!

Seiya – To não.

Saori – Claro que ta. Eu sei o quanto você é brincalhão.

Seiya – É, mas agora eu to falando sério.

Saori – Hahahaha, devia ser comediante... imagina só! Chamar a poderosa, gostosa, maravilhosa deusa Atena de chata. Que piada! Hahahahaha...

Seiya - # E ainda dizem que eu que sou burro. #

Casa de Peixes

A turma de dragon ball chega na casa de peixes exaustos por causa das escadas.

Trunks – Ah, é mesmo! Vamos lutar com o traveco que jogou flores no Goten.

Goku – Falando nisso... cadê o Goten?

Afrodite sai de trás de uma pilastra.

Afrodite – Huhuhu... Se querem o menino, terão que me derrotar.

Trunks – O que você fez com o Goten?

Afrodite – Nada ainda. Mas não se preocupem. Ele está bem. Neutralizei o veneno de minha rosa.

Goku – Legal!

Afrodite – Fiquem felizes por serem mortos por mim, o cavaleiro da beleza.

Vegeta – Pfff... Beleza? Eu sou muito mais bonito que você.

Todos riem exageradamente, menos Vegeta que continua sério.

Vegeta – Quê que foi?

Afrodite – Obrigado por descontrair esse momento tenso com uma piada, mas não mude o rumo das coisas. Vou tacar em vocês minhas rosas, antes que consigam pronunciar as desculpas por terem pisado no precioso solo da minha preciosa casa. Que é quase tão linda quanto eu.

Nº 18 – Nossa! Que discurso de macho! Você é mesmo muito lindo.

Afrodite – Macho? Bem, eu sei que sou lindo. Nota-se que você tem bom gosto. Gostei do seu cabelo. Pode ficar lisonjeada, porque comparada a mim, você tem 16 de beleza. Essa de cabelo azul num chega nem a 4 direito.

Bulma – TRAVECO DESGRAÇADO! EU VOU PEDIR AO SHEN LONG QUE TRANSFORME VOCÊ NUMA RÃ!

Afrodite – Ai, estou sentindo as vibrações da inveja. Mas estou acostumado. É duro ser lindão desse jeito. E esclareço que de traveco não tenho nada.

Trunks – Isso é verdade. Tirando o batom e os cílios postiços, está vestido como homem.

Afrodite – Nossa, que garotinho lindo! Muito mais lindo que o Goten. Quer trocar de lugar com ele?

Trunks – Não, pode deixar ele mesmo.

Trunks se afasta com medo.

Vegeta – Chega de conversa fiada e vamos logo ao assunto. Pode tacar essas suas plantas inúteis que eu arrebento você e faço seu funeral com elas.

Afrodite – Ai, que cara chato! Então venha, querido. Quero ver se da ao menos pra sentir. Quero ver se você é tão bom de sinuca como eu.

Vegeta fica constrangido.

Vegeta – Do que você ta falando, seu verme? Eu disse que vou te arrebentar na porrada e você ta imaginando outra coisa.

Afrodite – Eeeeeuuu? Não, quê isso! Quando eu disse bom de sinuca é bom de mira. Eu acerto a rosa direto no coração. Duvido que você desvia. Huhuhu!

Vegeta – Quer saber? Você é um sujeito muito estranho. O príncipe saiyajin não pode lutar com um inútil desses. Gohan, é sua vez de lutar.

Gohan, que até então estava escondido atrás de uma pilastra, aparece.

Gohan – Eu não! Nem me ponha nessa. A luta é sua.

Afrodite – Oh! Que bofe maravilhoso! O porcentual de beleza deve chegar a 25 se comparado à mim. É perfeito!

Gohan fica assustado quando Afrodite se aproxima.

Gohan – TIRA A MÃO DE MIM! AAAHH!

Gohan sai correndo pela casa.

Goku – Devolva o Goten.

Afrodite pára de perseguir Gohan.

Afrodite – Eu não.

Goku – O que você vai fazer com ele?

Afrodite – Vou cuidar do garoto! Vou fazer o mesmo que Dark Schneider fez com a Arshes... o mesmo que Seshoumaru faz com a Rin. É só esperar ele crescer e crau nele.

Trunks – O que significa esse "crau"?

Afrodite – Hehehe... por isso gosto dos menininhos inocentes...

Shunrey e Shiryu passam correndo pela casa de peixes, indo pra sala de Kanon.

Os saiyajins ficam com medo de Afrodite e ninguém quer lutar.

Vegeta – Gohan luta.

Gohan – Eu não. Vai você.

Goku – Melhor ir o Trunks que ainda é garoto.

Vegeta – Não coloca meu filho no meio. Lute, Kararoto! Mostre que você não é apenas um lixo humano.

Goku – Eu não. Já morri e não devo lutar de novo.

Trunks – Ah, mas eu sei que pode lutar mesmo depois de morto.

Goku – Mas é arriscado. Melhor o Gohan lutar.

Gohan – Como você é ruim, papai! Num vê que eu to sofrendo de reumatismo, gota e tuberculose e não posso fazer muito esforço?

Goku – Ah é? Coitado! Melhor ficar quieto então.

Vegeta – Kakaroto burro! Num percebe que ele ta inventando isso pra num lutar?

Goku – É verdade, Gohan? Que coisa feia!

Nº 18 – Não tem jeito. Eu vou ter que lutar.

Afrodite – Vai lutar comigo? Pena eu ter que acabar com a única pessoa desse bando que eu me identifiquei.

Nº 18 – Identificou comigo?

Afrodite – Sim. Você tem bom gosto pra moda.

Nº 18 – É uma pena mesmo termos que lutar, porque gostei muito de você.

Afrodite – Podíamos até virar amigas...

Nº 18 – Sim, poderíamos. Mas os saiyajins são todos uns covardes...

Vegeta fica puto.

Vegeta – SUCATA AMBULANTE! COMO OUSA OFENDER A DIGNÍSSIMA RAÇA SAIYAJIN? VOCÊ NUM PASSA DE UM PEDAÇO DE LATÃO FALANTE!

Afrodite – Não ofenda minha amiga, que eu desço um tapa na sua cara.

Vegeta – Ta resolvido então. Vem lutar, ô criatura, porque eu vou ter muito prazer em espancar você até a morte.

Afrodite – Ah, vai ter prazer, é?

Vegeta – NÃO VENHA COM FRASES DE DUPLO SENTIDO!

Afrodite – Estressadinho, foi você quem disse.

Vegeta e Afrodite se preparam pra lutar.

Sala do Grande Mestre

Shunrey – Ai, que emoção! Tinha que ver o Shiryu dançando a música de abertura...

Kanon – Nem quero ver.

Shunrey – Gravou dois videoclipes hoje e um capítulo da novela.

Kanon – Nossa, foi rápido.

Shunrey – Mais do que imagina.

Shunrey liga a TV, muda o canal e vêem que ta passando a novela. Shiryu logo aparece na cena.

Shunrey – Antes, gravava um capítulo hoje e só passada depois de duas semanas, mas agora é tudo rápido. A mídia não espera mais.

Shiryu – Shunrey, desligue a TV. Não agüento mais essa novela por hoje.

Shunrey – Mas nem tirou a roupa de chiquitito ainda...

Shiryu tava com uma roupinha xadrez da novela.

Shiryu – Droga! É a pressa de sair de lá.

Dohko aparece na sala do grande mestre.

Dohko – Oh, Shiryu! Tava assistindo a novela, e vi você. Ta ótimo!

Shiryu – Ah, obrigado.

Shunrey – Mestre, a novela ainda não acabou. Shiryu vai aparecer mais.

Dohko – Quem vê uma cena já viu o bastante. Agora desligue a TV, porque não agüento a vozinha irritante dessas meninas.

Um pouco desapontada, Shunrey desliga a TV.

Máscara da morte entra na sala, com uma filmadora e um microfone.

Máscara da morte – Vim entrevistar a nova celebridade.

Kanon – Mais essa, agora...

Máscara da morte coloca a câmera na frente de Shiryu, acende a luz e ajeita o microfone.

Shiryu – To ficando cego com essa luz no meu olho.

Shunrey empurra a câmera, jogando-a no chão. A câmera se espatifa.

Máscara da morte – Ta louca menina? Agora como eu vou filmar o Shiryu? E ainda reclama quando é jogada na cachoeira.   
Shunrey – Acontece que você não ouviu quando ele disse que tava ficando cego com a luz? 

Máscara da morte – Mas eu ia diminuir a luz! Agora nem tenho mais câmera pra fazer isso.

Shunrey – To nem aí, eu tenho que cuidar dele.Você num sabe o sofrimento que eu passo toda vez que ele fica cego. Se ele se cegar de novo eu me mato.

Shiryu – Credo, Shunrey, num é pra tanto.

Shunrey – Ah, é sim. Fica dando com a cara na parede o dia todo, se afoga na cachoeira, come sabão achando que é queijo...

Shiryu - ...

Máscara da morte – Perfeito!

Máscara da morte liga o gravador e ouve-se a voz de Shunrey.

Gravador – "_Fica dando com a cara na parede o dia todo, se afoga na cachoeira, come sabão achando que é queijo..." _

Máscara da morte (falando pro gravador) – Atual namorada de Shiryu, o novo Chiquitito, revela coisas sobre seu passado. Antes de ser chiquitito, Shiryu era um cavaleiro do zodíaco. Por causa da perigosa profissão, ficou cego, mas são ossos do ofício. Atualmente ele enxerga novamente. Será milagre, ou avanços da medicina? Confira, com a reportagem inédita com Shiryu.

Kanon estava dormindo em sua poltrona.

Shiryu – Que palhaçada é essa? Num vai ficar dando um de repórter comigo não.

Máscara da morte – Oh, meu caro! Eu segui seus passos e fui fazer teste pra ser um chiquitito também, mas não passei. Disseram que eu tenho talento, mas estou velho demais pra ser chiquitito. Então me deram emprego de paparazo. Preciso de matéria sobre você.

Shiryu – Pode esquecer. Eu só estou fazendo isso pra ganhar dinheiro e sair da miséria, já que o velho mestre parou de me sustentar.

Máscara da morte pega uma máquina fotográfica e tira várias fotos de Shiryu.

Shiryu – EU MANDEI PARAR!

Máscara da morte – Shunrey, pode dar uma entrevista?

Shunrey – Claro!

Shiryu – Shunrey, não faça isso!

Shunrey – Só estou ajudando você a ser mais famoso.

Dohko – Ah, se eu puder ajudar também...

Shiryu – Não!

Máscara da morte – Claro que pode!

Máscara da morte pega outra fita e coloca no gravador. A porta da sala do grande mestre se abre de repente, e entram June, e os cavaleiros de aço. Todos com enormes filmadoras, muita luz e muitos microfones e gravadores.

Kanon acorda assustado com o barulho.

Máscara da morte – Chegaram bem na hora! Coloquem as câmeras centradas na Shunrey. Ei! Onde você vai, Shiryu? June, pegue o Shiryu e coloque do lado da Shunrey.

Shiryu – AAAHHH! ME SOLTA!

June coloca Shiryu do lado da Shunrey. Ela e os cavaleiros de aço os cercam, de modo que ele não pode fugir.

Máscara da morte – Estamos aqui com Shunrey... como é seu sobrenome?

Shunrey – Não tenho. É só Shunrey mesmo.

Máscara da morte – Tudo bem. Estamos aqui com Shunrey, a namorada do nosso querido Shiryu, o chiquitito mais amado do momento.

Shiryu – Que?

Máscara da morte – A quanto tempo você conhece o Shiryu.

Shunrey – Ah, eu tinha uns 7 anos e Shiryu também. Agora tenho 15 e Shiryu também. Então o conheço a 13 anos.

Máscara da morte – Não, pelas contas você o conhece a 8 anos.

Shunrey – Deve ser, não sou boa com números. Shiryu e eu sempre estivemos nos cinco picos de Rozan...

Máscara da morte – Ah, entendo. Lugar afastado da sociedade e das escolas. Agora vamos desvendar o passado do semi-analfabeto, chiquitito de Rozan.

Shiryu – Que história é essa de semi-analfabeto?

Máscara da morte – Não se envergonhe. Seus fãs querem conhece-lo à fundo.

Shiryu – Mas não é só porque a Shunrey num sabe contar que eu...

Máscara da morte – Mais luz no chiquitito.

Um dos cavaleiros de aço, taca luz na cara do Shiryu, que não enxerga mais nada direito.

Máscara da morte – E como foi a infância de Shiryu nos cinco picos?

Shunrey – Apanhando feito um condenado. O treinamento é difícil, e ele tinha que inverter o fluxo da cachoeira. Sempre se afogava e o mestre e eu, tínhamos que tira-lo de lá no fim da tarde.

Shiryu – Shunrey, num é bem assim. Ai, tira essa luz da minha cara!

Máscara da morte – E porque você se apaixonou por ele?

Shunrey – Falta de opção. Ele matou a outra opção.

Máscara da morte – Como assim?

Shunrey – To falando de um amigo de infância nosso. Um cara lindo, que eu tava de olho.

Máscara da morte – E ele o matou por ciúmes?

Shunrey – Não. Era inveja mesmo. Desde criança Okko sempre teve muito mais músculos que o Shiryu. Então Shiryu o matou.

Shiryu – Shunrey!

Máscara da morte - Ah, então Shiryu o matou por inveja!

Shunrey – Sim. E ainda é complexado.

Máscara da morte – Por ter matado o amigo de infância?

Shunrey – Não. É pelos músculos. Assim ele tira a camisa toda hora, pra se mostrar.

Shiryu repara que está sem camisa, só com a calça xadrez do uniforme de Chiquititas. Sem enxergar por causa da luz, ele tenta encontrar a camisa no tato, mas não consegue.

Máscara da morte – June, dê um zoom no tórax de Shiryu.

Shiryu – Pára com essa invasão de privacidade!

Máscara da morte – Quieto, dragão! A entrevista é ao vivo.

Ao ouvir isso, Kanon liga a TV e coloca no canal de fofocas. Estava passando exatamente a mesma cena que estava diante dele em sua sala. Na mesma hora, entram na sala, Ichi, Genki e Dan com enormes bolsas e despejam o conteúdo aos pés de Shiryu. Eram inúmeras cartas.

Genki – São todas pra você, de suas fãs.

Tiram a luz da cara de Shiryu e ele volta a enxergar normalmente. Shiryu pega uma carta, abre e lê:

Shiryu – _" Shiryu, meu amor! Sou sua fã número 1. Você é lindo e maravilhoso. O meu chiquitito preferido. Tenho um pôster seu no meu quarto. Beijos da sua maior fã. Kagome Higurashi."_

Shiryu fica feliz com a carta e pega outra.

Shunrey – Garota sem vergonha! Pára se ler isso, Shiryu.

Shiryu – Ah, eu quero ler. Agora to gostando de ser famoso.

Máscara da morte – Agora estamos aqui, ao vivo, diretamente do santuário de Atena, vendo Shiryu abrir as cartas das fãs. Se você mandou uma carta, fique atenta, pois a próxima que ele pegar pode ser a sua.

Shiryu começa a ler outra carta:

Shiryu – _"Oi, Shi! __Eu sou Keiko Yukimura e quero dizer que você é um ótimo ator. Meu sonho é conhecer você. Te adoro! Você é muito gostoso. Tchauzinho!"_

Empolgado, Shiryu começa abrir mais cartas, pro desespero de Shunrey.

Shunrey – Shiryu, você ta dando atenção demais pra essas barangas!

Shiryu – Você que me fez virar chiquitito. Eu não posso ignorar minhas fãs.

Shiryu abre outra carta e lê. Kanon ficava olhando a cena na sua sala e depois na televisão.

Shiryu – _"Shiryu querido, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você e nem parar de pensar no que eu vou fazer com você quando estivermos juntos. Você é meu! Kikyou."_

Abriu outra:

Shiryu – _"Shiryu bunitinhu. __É muito lindinhu. Gostou do meu poema? Serena Tsukino" _

Shiryu leu muitas outras cartas e parou quando Shunrey deu chilique. Shiryu pela primeira vez estava feliz com sua carreira de ator. E pela primeira vez, Shunrey estava detestando. Decidiram voltar à entrevista.

Máscara da morte – Como Shiryu conseguiu a armadura?

Shunryu – Como eu tinha dito, ele precisava inverter o fluxo da cachoeira, e ele inverteu.

Máscara da morte – E sabe como ele fez isso? Foi muito difícil?

Shunrey – Ah, sim! Muito difícil. Mas ele treinou com o chuveiro.

Dohko – Hohoho... é verdade. Ainda lembro do dia que Shiryu inverteu o fluxo do chuveiro.

As câmeras se voltam pra Dohko.

Dohko – Shiryu estava tomando banho, e começou a gritar por mim. Corri até o banheiro e vi Shiryu fazendo a água do chuveiro jorrar pra cima ao invés de cair. Ele estava tão feliz!

Máscara da morte – E o que você fez? O parabenizou pelo feito?

Dohko – Eu o espanquei. Shiryu encharcou todo o banheiro ao fazer isso.

Máscara – E nunca mais ele inverteu o fluxo do chuveiro?

Dohko – Não. Nunca mais. Mas eu ainda tenho a foto daquele dia.

Máscara da morte – Aahh! É mesmo? Mostre a foto para os fãs dele.

Shiryu – Não... mestre!

Dohko tira uma foto de dentro da carteira e mostra pra câmera.

Na foto, Shiryu estava pelado, rindo, com os braços estendidos pro chuveiro e a água jorrando para cima, batendo no teto.

Templo de Atena

Seiya e Saori estavam vendo a entrevista de Shiryu pela TV.

Saori – Seiya, sabe qual é o legal disso?

Seiya – É que agora Shiryu tem dinheiro pra pagar imposto?

Saori – Bem... sim, mas estou falando de outra coisa. Olha bem pra onde o Shiryu ta. Eu sinto que conheço esse lugar... só num sei da onde.

Seiya – Ah, é que eles estão aqui do lado, na sala do grande mestre.

Saori – O QUE?

Seiya – Não ouviu quando o Máscara da morte disse que estava no santuário de Atena?

Saori – Não. Mas eu vou lá.

Seiya – Ih, la vai a Saori arruinar a carreira do Shiryu...

Seiya e Saori vão até a sala de Kanon.

Casa de Peixes

Vegeta – Qual é? Larga essas rosas e lute como homem!

Afrodite – Não peça o impossível! Você fala mal das minhas rosas, mas ta com uma cravada bem no ombro.

Vegeta repara na rosa e a despedaça. Afrodite faz cara de ofendido.

Vegeta – Essa porcaria não me fez nada.

Afrodite – O veneno está se alastrando. ROSAS PIRANHAAS!

Afrodite taca umas duas dúzias de rosas em Vegeta, que as pulveriza com seu "Ataque do Super Vegeta". Vegeta avança em Afrodite e lhe da um soco na boca. Afrodite vê o sangue e da um ataque histérico. O cavaleiro corre atrás de Vegeta, que assustado foge, mas retoma o controle da situação e manda uma bola de energia em Afrodite, que desvia. Vegeta se transforma em super saiyajin no maior nível que consegue e parte pra cima de Afrodite, que usando sua velocidade, se esquiva. O saiyajin sai correndo assustado.

Vegeta – VOCÊ PASSOU A MÃO NA MINHA BUNDA.

Afrodite – Eu? Imagina...

Bulma – Da nele, Vegeta! Num deixa ele abusar de você não!

Afrodite – Ouviu o que ela disse? Mandou você dar pra mim.

Bulma – Eu disse " Da nele" e não "da pra ele".

Vegeta – Melhor ficar quieta, Bulma.

Bulma – Credo, eu so tava torcendo.

Vegeta – Vou cortar essas suas patinhas sujas se voltar a encosta-las em mim.

Afrodite – E se você encostar em mim, eu faço você beber merda, ô nervosinho.

Bulma – Que cara grosso!

Afrodite – Como sabe? Já viu?

Trunks – O que ele quis dizer, mãe?

Bulma – Não escute o que esse depravado diz.

Bulma tampa os ouvidos de Trunks.

Vegeta e Afrodite voltam à luta.

Sala do Grande Mestre

Saori – Ah, então estão usando meu santuário como cenário para passar no canal de fofocas!

Seiya – Mas Saori, é seu canal preferido...

Saori – Quieto, Seiya. Eu não admito que...

Máscara da morte – LUZ NA DEUSA!

Tacam luz na cara da Saori, deixando-a sem enxergar e assim mantendo-a longe das câmeras.

Máscara da morte – Shiryu, como se sentiu ao deixar de ser cavaleiro para ser ator?

Aioria entra na sala.

Aioria – Alguém viu meu irmão?

Máscara da morte – Sai daqui, Aioria. Você ta atrapalhando.

Aioria – Mas o meu irmão...

Máscara da morte – Luz na cara do Aioria.

Outro cavaleiro de aço, taca luz na cara de Aioria, que sem enxergar fica quieto.

Máscara da morte – Repito a pergunta : Como você se sentiu ao deixar de ser cavaleiro para ser ator?

Shiryu – Eu não deixei de ser cavaleiro, mas é que a Shunrey roubou minha armadura.

Máscara da morte – Namorada de chiquitito rouba-lhe a armadura e o impede de continuar sendo cavaleiro.

Shunrey – Eu não roubei, eu só...

Máscara da morte – E agora vamos encerrando a entrevista, que revolucionará a história da fama. E ele é Shiryu! O Chiquitito do zodíaco!

June da um zoom na cara de bobo do Shiryu e as câmeras se apagam. Na TV, a apresentadora reaparece dizendo algumas coisas erradas e sem sentido. Seu nome: Kelly Key.

Começa os intervalos comerciais.

Máscara da morte – Podem tirar a luz da cara da Saori e do Aioria.

Os cavaleiros de aço desligam as luzes.

Saori – Que você pensa que ta fazendo? Que zorra toda é essa?

Máscara da morte – Conforme-se de que agora Shiryu é famoso.

Shiryu – Não sei se continuarei sendo depois das coisas que vocês falaram de mim. Destorceram tudo.

Máscara da morte – O que você queria, Aioria?

Aioria ainda estava meio tonto.

Aioria – Eu? Ah, sim! Meu irmão ta na TV. E ta muito estranho.

Máscara da morte – Ele também? Puxa! Com tantos astros no santuário, vou ficar famoso como entrevistador.

Kanon começa a mudar de canais, até que acha um sobre Ciências e vê Aioros nele.

Na TV:

Aioros – A massa isotônica de um reagente se adicionarmos 500ml de cloreto de sódio e 50 gramas de bicarbonato, desprezando a temperatura do ar, é igual a 150.

Cientista – No próximo programa, Aioros falará mais sobre reagentes químicos, sobre a lei da Física e lhes apresentará suas teorias que podem revolucionar o mundo. Aprendam com Aioros. O tatatatataraneto de Einstein!

Aioria – Ah... então eu também sou tatatatatarento de Einstein!

Máscara da morte – Você não. Seu irmão é inteligente, você é um jumento.

Aioria – Nem vem. Você é o maior ignorante.

Máscara da morte – Eu fiz seis meses de mestrado em língua chinesa, portuguesa, japonesa e tudo o mais.

Hyoga entra na sala.

Hyoga - Oi!

Máscara da morte – O que você quer?

Hyoga – Eu vi Shiryu na televisão e...

Shiryu – Ah, sim! Veio me parabenizar. Obrigado!

Hyoga – Na verdade eu vim pedir dinheiro emprestado.

Shiryu – Pode voltar então. Ainda não recebi nem 1 centavo.

Hyoga – Mão de vaca...

Aioros entra na sala.

Aioros – Vim me despedir.

Seiya – Porque? Você vai morrer?

Aioros olha Seiya com desprezo e o ignora.

Aioria – Irmão, eu vi você na televisão. Estava demais! Não sabia que era tão inteligente.

Aioros – Obrigado. Eu passei na faculdade fazendo umas simples provas. Coisas fáceis demais. E ficaram todos encantados comigo, só porque construí uma mini máquina do tempo que faz um lápis pequeno voltar no tempo e ficar grande de novo. Coisa simples... Claro que ao invés de lápis, podem ser usado outras coisas mais úteis.

Hyoga – Nossa! Uma máquina do tempo! Aioros, se construir, uma máquina maior e colocar minha mamãe lá dentro, ela pode voltar viva?

Aioros – Não. Isso é contra as leis da física.

Aioria – Mas porque você disse que vinha se despedir?

Aioros – Bem... depois que eu passei na universidade pra todas as coisas que tinha lá, eu fiz curso superior, mestrado, essas coisas. To lotado de diplomas. Ajudei cientistas a desenvolverem pesquisas importantes e descobri sozinho a cura da AIDS. E por fim, eu vou para o espaço me jogar em um buraco negro pra ver o que tem lá dentro. Afinal, a constelação de sagitário fica no centro la via-láctea, e no centro de toda galáxia tem um buraco negro. Estou preocupado. O buraco negro está sugando as estrelas de minha constelação.

Saori – Você ta cada vez mais louco.

Aioros – Ao contrário. Nunca estive tão lúcido. E agora eu entendo você, Saori. Apesar de ser aviltante a sua existência, você é Atena, a deusa da guerra. Ou seja, não se culpe por ser o que é. Há pessoas, como eu que nascem sob uma estrela de sorte. Há pessoas, como você que nem nascem. São ejetadas do submundo. Mas seja como for, eu entendo você.

Saori olhava pra Aioros com cara de quem num entendeu nada.

Saori – Eu fui ejetada do submundo? # Ele deve ta querendo dizer que vim do céu. É... deve ser isso #

Shiryu – Qual é a cura da AIDS?

Aioros – É gelatina.

Shiryu – Ah... tem que comer muita gelatina?

Aioros – Não. O tratamento é assim: coloca gelatina líquida na seringa e da injeção na pessoa. Depois coloca o sujeito no refrigerador por duas ou três horas e aí a gelatina vai endurecer dentro do corpo da pessoa. Então o vírus da AIDS vai chegar até a gelatina e vai ficar preso. Quando a pessoa fizer suas necessidades, o vírus vai sair junto com a gelatina.

Dohko – Ah... e tem certeza que funciona?

Aioros – Bem... quase. É que nunca testei. É só minha teoria, mas os cientistas concordam com ela.

Aioria – Mas só faz + ou – uma hora desde que você saiu daqui e foi pra faculdade.

Aioros – O tempo é longo se souber aproveitar e fazer as coisas rapidinho.

Shiryu – Aioros, o que fez você ficar tão inteligente de uma hora pra outra?

Aioros – Nem sei... foi depois daquele julgamento... Foi uma luz na minha cabeça.

Hyoga – Ah, se foi uma luz, foi o choque que a Saori deu nele quando Aioros a chamou de saco de batatas.

Aioria – Deve ser mesmo. Ele parou de parecer doido naquela hora...

Saori – Se foi isso, acho que vou eletrocutar o Seiya.

Seiya – Ei! Que isso? Eu já fui eletrocutado mais de mil vezes e se fosse isso, eu seria o mais inteligente do mundo. No entanto eu sou só o segundo mais inteligente.

Todos o ignoram.

Hyoga – Droga... tem nada pra se fazer nessa droga de lugar.

Saori – Olha como fala do meu santuário! E tem muuuita coisa pra se fazer aqui. Tem um banheiro que você fugiu antes de limpar.

Hyoga fuzila Saori com o olhar.

Saori - # Me olhou daquele jeito de novo.#

Saori chega perto de máscara da morte sem chamar a atenção.

Saori () – O Hyoga tem me olhado com olhares demoníacos ultimamente. Você que entende do assunto, acha que ele pode estar possuído?

Máscara da morte – Hum... Possuído não. Mas podemos vuduza-lo pra ver se melhora.

Saori – Vuduza-lo?

Máscara da morte – Sim. Nunca ouviu falar de bonecos de vudu? Precisamos fazer um boneco igual Hyoga, depois tacamos sal no boneco e no Hyoga, aí a coisa maligna que estiver rondando o Hyoga vai pro boneco e aí é só nos livrarmos do boneco.

Saori – Hum... gostei.

Máscara da morte – Aioros, você que ta tão inteligente, pode construir um boneco igual o Hyoga?

Aioros – Sim.

Aioros vai pra um cantinho da sala, junta uns materiais e começa a construir o boneco.

Hyoga – Pra quê querem um boneco de mim?

Máscara da morte – É que vamos vuduza-lo.

Hyoga – Vai o que?

Aioros – Ta pronto.

Aioros mostra um boneco que é uma réplica perfeita do Hyoga em tamanho menor.

Máscara da morte – Nossa! Ta perfeito!

Shiryu – Faça bonequinhos de mim também? Quero vender.

Shunrey – Ih, o sucesso subiu à cabeça.

Máscara da morte pega o bonequinho e coloca numa cadeira do lado do Hyoga.

Hyoga – To gostando disso não.

O cavaleiro de câncer pega sal e da um pacote pra cada um que ta na sala, com exceção de Hyoga, que tava sentado do lado do boneco, no meio da sala.

Máscara da morte – Todo mundo aqui já macumbou?

Aioros – Não estou entendendo.

Máscara da morte – Pô, você que é tão inteligente, num entendeu! To perguntando se você já macumbou alguém.

Aioros – Ah... é que essa palavra não existe. Você está querendo perguntar se alguém aqui já fez macumba, certo?

Máscara da morte – Isso! Ai, é tanta ignorância... Eu que sou formado em línguas sei conjugar muito bem todos os verbos. Mas eu respeito sua deficiência nesse aspecto.

Aioros – É que a palavra macumba não é um verbo.

Máscara da morte – Tsc, tsc... o garoto da esfera disse o mesmo. Oh, Hades! Perdoe tamanha ignorância. Só falta me dizer que a palavra "vudu" também não é um verbo.

Aioros – E não é.

Máscara da morte – Lógico que é. Eu vou te dizer como se conjuga o verbo Vudu. Eu vuduo, tu vuduas, eles vuduam, nos vuduamos, vós vuduais.

Aioros - ...

Máscara da morte – E não se esqueça disso, tatatatataraneto de Einstein!

Seiya – Eu nunca macumbei ninguém.

Máscara da morte – Então prestem todos atenção porque eu vou ensinar. É que pra vuduar, é quase a mesma coisa, com a diferença que vamos jogando sal no boneco e no Hyoga.

Hyoga – Que história é essa de tacar sal em mim?

Máscara da morte – Fica quietinho aí.

Máscara da morte começa a dançar em volta das duas cadeiras. Ele dança sacudindo os braços, dando chute no ar, pulando e gritando "glu glu glu".

Máscara da morte – Aprenderam? Todos nós vamos fazer isso, mas dessa vez, tacando sal.

Dohko – Isso me parece meio insano...

Kanon – Ah, mas em termos de macumba, Máscara da morte sabe o que faz.

Todos formam um círculo, pegam um saco de sal e começam a "dançar" como Máscara da morte ensinou e a tacar sal no Hyoga e no boneco.

Hyoga tenta sair do círculo para fugir do sal, mas Máscara da morte disse que é o espírito maligno se manifestando, e todos o chutam pra cadeira de novo.

Casa de peixes

Não tinha nenhuma parte do corpo de Vegeta com exceção dos olhos que não tinha uma rosa fincada.

Afrodite tava puto porque Vegeta quebrou-lhe um dente.

Bulma – Ô sujeito das rosas... o que você quer pra nos deixar passar?

Afrodite – Hum... quero o rapaz alí e a garota loira.

Gohan – Eu não. Aceite apenas a Nº 18.

Goku – E devolva o Goten.

Afrodite – Não. O menino já é meu. E eu quero o rapaz também.

Gohan – Mas é que... eu... sou um lobisomem.

Bulma – Bem... isso é verdade. Acontece que ao invés de lobo é macaco. Seria um macasomem.

Afrodite – Macasomem?

Gohan – Eu me transformo em um gorila gigante nas noites de lua cheia. Se eu me transformar aqui... adeus jardim bonito... adeus sua casa... posso até matar você, sem saber...

Afrodite – Ai, que coisa horrível... Isso não é chic...

Goku – Então vai aceitar a Nº18 e nos deixar passar?

Afrodite – Hum... tudo bem. Preciso mesmo de uma amiga...

Nº18 – Com certeza é melhor ficar aqui do que com esse bando de burros.

Goku – Tchau pra você também, 18!

Bulma, Gohan, Goku e Trunks começam a atravesar a casa de peixes.

Afrodite – Ei, vocês estão esquecendo aquilo – Aponta pra Vegeta caído no chão, lotado de rosas.

Gohan – Pode deixar aí.

Afrodite – Ah, não. Recolham seu lixo!

Trunks pega Vegeta e começa a arrasta-lo para as escadarias rumo à sala do grande mestre.

Sala do grande mestre

Hyoga estava lotado de sal, até que parou de espernear, pra ver se paravam de jogar.

Máscara da morte – Oh! O espírito maligno saiu do corpo dele. Agora pode sair do círculo.

Hyoga sai correndo e pula na piscina pra tirar o sal.

Máscara da morte – Oh! O espírito maligno está tentando afogar Hyoga! Atrás dele!

Todos pulam na piscina e tiram Hyoga. Máscara da morte taca mais sal nele.

Hyoga – Já... já saiu... eu juro!

Saori – Que bom!

Máscara da morte espanca o boneco e taca dentro de um saco plástico.

Máscara da morte – Nenhum espírito maligno consegue sair de dentro de um saquinho plástico.

Saori prega um selo de Atena no saquinho e agora todos ficam tranqüilos.

Kanon – Olhem, ta saindo uma propaganda do Shiryu na televisão.

Na TV:

Voz – Já está à venda em todas as livrarias, a biografia de Shyriu, o chiquitito mais famoso do momento!

Jabu entra na sala.

Jabu – Trouxe cartas pra Shunrey e pro Shiryu.

Shunrey pega sua pilha de cartas feliz da vida, abre e lê:

Shunrey – _"Devolva a armadura pro Shiryuzinho, sua piranha. Ass.:Sailor Marte"_

Horrorizada, abriu outra e leu:

Shunrey – _"Shiryu merece alguém melhor que você. Saia de perto dele, ladra! Ass.: Kaoro Kamiya"_

Leu outra:

Shunrey – _"Se eu ver você de novo perto do meu querido Shiryu, eu mando um matador em série atrás de você. Ass.: Relena Peacecraft"_

Shunrey pega as outras cartas e joga no lixo. Shiryu abre uma de suas cartas e lê:

Shiryu – _"Shiryu, eu sou muito melhor que essa garota burra e ladra que ta do seu lado. Larga ela e vem ficar comigo. Adoro você. Ass.: Asuka L. Soryu."_

Jabu – Agora olhem o que já está nas bancas. – entrega uma revista pro Shiryu.

Na capa da revista tinha a foto do Shiryu invertendo o fluxo do chuveiro, com a manchete: Ex-cavaleiro semi-analfabeto, vítima da namorada ladra, vira astro do momento entre crianças e adolescentes de todo o mundo.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...

Oie! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo o tanto quando eu gostei de faze-lo. Como sempre eu demorei muito pra postar, mas eu escrevi tudo hoje (27/02/05).

Tefy –chan, o Camus tem medo de assombração, mas atravessava a casa de Sagitário porque Aioros nunca assombrou a casa. Ele estava no inferno, lembra? E quando voltou, ele voltou doido, não fantasma. D E o Goku não da paz nem quando morre. XD

Muito obrigada a todos pelos comentários. Eles são como um "pagamento" pra quem escreve fanfics. Entro todo dia no fanfiction pra ver se tenho um novo.

Continuem comentando!

E não percam o último capítulo de Entre Deuses e Sayajins, que sai em março.

Até !

Talita Sagittarius


	15. O Fim do Começo do Fim

Cap. 15 – O Fim do Começo do Fim

Goku, Gohan, Trunks e Bulma, estavam sentados nas escadas que iam rumo à sala do grande mestre, tirando as rosas que estavam enfiadas em Vegeta.

Gohan – Coitado do Vegeta. Além de apanhar, acaba a luta parecendo um buquê de noiva...

Goku – Eu acho muita bondade daquele sujeito, doar as rosas pro funeral...

Bulma – Deixa de ser burro. Essas rosas estão envenenadas.

Goku – Ahhh...

Vegeta – Calem a boca e continuem tirando essas porcarias de mim.

Trunks – Oh, ainda ta vivo!

Vegeta da um soco em Trunks.

Vegeta – Isso é por duvidar de minha resistência como príncipe saiyajin e achar que sou verme igual Kakaroto que morre por qualquer besteira e desmaia à toa.

Shun passa correndo, subindo as escadas e tropeça em Vegeta, que desmaia.

Shun – Desculpe... Ohhhh! Matei um homem! – Deduz Shun, ao ver que Vegeta parou de se mexer.

Bulma – Não, ele só desmaiou.

Shun – Não, eu o matei! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Bulma – Matou não. Olhe, ele ainda ta respirando.

Shun – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Eu não mereço viver!

Gohan – Ai, meus tímpanos...

Shun – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... – Shun pega sua corrente e começa a se enforcar.

Goku – Ei, garoto! Não faça isso!

Shun – Cof, cof... Buaa.. cof, cof… Eu tenho que morrer, por matar um homem inocente. – Shun aperta mais a corrente e começa a ficar roxo.

Goku – O Vegeta pode ser tudo, menos inocente...

Ao ver Shun roxo, vesgo e babando, Bulma começa a ficar preocupada.

Bulma – Não precisa se matar por ter tropeçado no Vegeta. – Disse Bulma, tentando tirar a correntes das mãos de Shun, mas o cavaleiro estava segurando com muita força.

June – Ah, sabia que esse choro só podia ser do Shun. - Aparece June, descendo as escadas e indo até o cavaleiro, que ainda se enforcava. A amazona tira as correntes das mãos de Shun (que volta a respirar) e dá um soco na cabeça dele.

Shun – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Você me bateu...

June – Você já ta bem grande para ficar dando showzinho nas escadarias do santuário. Se não parar com isso, vou contar pro Ikki e ele vai tirar as correntes de você... de novo.

Shun – Ta bem, eu paro. Mas é que... é que... snif... EU MATEI AQUELE HOMEM! – Aponta pra Vegeta - BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Vegeta acorda com o choro de Shun.

Vegeta – Desgraça de lugar que só tem doido. Num da nem pra dormir um pouco...

Shun – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Bulma – Porque ainda ta chorando se ele já acordou?

Shun – To chorando de felicidade... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

June – Eu não tenho o dia todo. Você vai subir comigo ou vai ficar aí?

Shun – Vou com você.

Trunks – Que bom! Ela vai leva-lo daqui!

Shun e June começam a subir as escadas correndo. Vegeta se levanta, tirando o resto de rosas que ainda estavam em seu corpo.

Sala do grande mestre

Shiryu ainda lia as cartas das fãs, feliz da vida. Shunrey estava em depressão pelas ameaças de morte que recebeu. Saori reclamava com Dohko que a cachoeira ta poluída, Máscara da morte tentava convencer Hyoga a tomar banho de sal grosso, Kanon interrogava os cavaleiros de aço, pois era a primeira vez que se viam e Seiya contava pra quem quisesse ouvir,(ninguém) como foi sua luta com Jabu, quando tinha seis anos.

Hyoga se aproxima de Kanon sem que ninguém percebesse.

Hyoga – Kanon... você me defenderia de um bando de trogloditas se eu te pedisse?

Kanon – Trogloditas?

Hyoga – Sim.

Kanon – Está se referindo às pessoas que vuduzaram você?

Hyoga – Sim.

Kanon – Eu também te vuduzei. Está me chamando de troglodita?

Hyoga – Não necessariamente.

Kanon – Ah.

Hyoga – E então? Me defenderia se eu te pedisse?

Kanon – Não.

Hyoga – E se eu te pagasse?

Kanon – Aí sim. Mas não quero dinheiro. – Disse mexendo no seu colar de grande mestre, esnobando as pedras preciosas, que sabia que Hyoga não poderia comprar, nem se vendesse o corpo na esquina e a alma pra Hades.

Hyoga (babando enquanto olhava as pedras reluzindo no colar) – Que bom, pois isso eu não tenho mesmo..

Kanon – Quero que seja meu escravo o resto do dia de hoje.

Hyoga – Escravo? Ah... #Se eu for escravo dele, vou ficar nessa sala, perto desse colar... Oh, céus! O que eu to pensando!# - Ta bem. Fico de escravo, mas por hoje você é meu guarda-costas.

Kanon – Certo.

Hyoga olha pra todos que tinham tacado sal nele, com ódio.

Hyoga – EI, SEUS MANÍACOS FEDORENTOS! – Todos param o que estão fazendo, e prestam atenção no Hyoga, que faz sua coreografia ensaiada do pó de diamante.- BANDO DE FDPs, VÃO TACAR SAL NA AVÓ! Ah, não. Avó também é mãe, e mãe é uma pessoa muito importante. VÃO TACAR SAL NO PAI. VÃO FAZER VUDO COM SUA BUNDA, SEUS DESGRA...

Kanon nocauteia Hyoga.

Seiya – Ei, Máscara! Como faço vudu com a minha bunda?

Máscara da morte começa a dar instruções pra Seiya, enquanto Hyoga levanta revoltado.

Hyoga – VOCÊ É MEU GUARDA-COSTAS!

Kanon – Sim. Salvei você da sua boca suja.

Saori – Acho que o espírito maligno voltou pra ele.

Kanon – Concordo.

Hyoga – QUÊ?

Máscara da morte – Peguem o Hyoga. Vamos fazer o ritual outra vez, mas dobraremos a quantidade de sal.

Kanon – Sim! Eu, como guarda-costas do Hyoga, tenho o dever de defende-lo do espírito maligno.

Hyoga – NÃAAAAAAAAOOO!

Kanon leva Hyoga (que se debatia) pra cadeira e o amarra lá. Shunrey pega o plástico com selo de Atena, que tem o boneco dentro.

Máscara da morte – Não podemos usar o mesmo boneco, pois se abrirmos o saco, o outro espírito maligno vai sair, porque eu nunca falho. Não é o mesmo espírito que ta endoidando esse pobre pato indefeso. – Aponta pra Hyoga, que se debatia loucamente na cadeira – É outro.

Aioria – Meu irmão deve estar se jogando em um buraco negro agora. Quem vai fazer outro boneco do Hyoga?

Máscara da morte – Isso é um problema.

Saori – Tenho uma idéia. – Atena foi até seu templo e voltou com uma boneca Barbie.

Máscara da morte – Ótimo! Da a boneca aqui.

O cavaleiro de câncer começa a tirar a roupa da boneca.

Máscara da morte – NOSSA! – Sorriu olhando pra Barbie pelada, até que percebe que todos estão olhando estranho pra ele. – Ah... er... digo... não da pra usar. É que por mais que se pareça com a boneca, Hyoga não é mulher. É sério, acreditem. Pode parecer, mas não é. Bem... acho que não. Não da pra saber...

June – Ele é homem.

Shiryu – Oh, você ta aí!

June – Cheguei agora a pouco. Shun está vindo aí. Acho que ele quer te ver. Disse que tava vindo ver o astro do santuário...

Shiryu sorri convencido.

Shiryu – Deve ta querendo um autógrafo.

Máscara da morte – Bem, já que a June afirma que Hyoga é homem...

June – Afirmo não. Eu só acho que é!

Shunrey – Se ninguém sabe, faz ele mostrar os documentos.

Shiryu – SHUNREY!

Aioria – Olha, a Shunrey safadona querendo ver os documentos do Hyoga!

Todos (menos Shiryu, Shunrey e Hyoga) – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Shunrey – Eu to falando da certidão de nascimento, que diz se é homem ou mulher.

Todos – Ah...

Saori olha nos arquivos dos cavaleiros e vê que Hyoga é do sexo masculino, portanto não da pra usar a Barbie.

Kanon – Bem... tem um pato que meu irmão deixou ali...

Máscara da morte – Beleza! Cadê o pato?

Kanon – Meu irmão gosta muito dele, e...

Máscara da morte – Não interessa, onde ta?

Kanon – Na massagem.

Kanon, Máscara da morte e Saori – Vão até uma salinha perto da piscina e descobrem que na verdade é um banheiro enorme e luxuoso.

Kanon – Não deveríamos estar aqui. Eu nem posso usar esse banheiro, porque Saga diz que é o banheiro do Pom Pom e eu... – Kanon começa a reparar no banheiro – Puxa, esse banheiro é muito melhor que o meu. Tem até vaso sanitário!

Máscara da morte – O seu banheiro não tem vaso sanitário?

Kanon – Não. Só tem penico.

Saori – Coitado. No seu aniversário eu te vendo um vaso sanitário com desconto.

Kanon – Nossa, que felicidade. – Disse desanimado.

Máscara da morte vai até a banheira, arreda a cortina, e vê o pato, em cima de uma bóia, metade coberto com uma toalhinha e usando um mini óculos escuro. Preso na bóia, um copinho com água de côco e canudinho. Fora da banheira tinha um creme de massagem, que estava com o mesmo cheiro que Pom Pom.

Saori – Nossa... Esse creme é mais caro do que os que eu uso... acho que o pato num vai se importar se eu passar um pouquinho.

Kanon – Mas o Saga vai...

Saori despeja meio pote do creme na mão e começa a passar. Máscara da morte toma a água de côco que tava no copinho e tira o pato da bóia. Um barulho ensurdecedor de alarme, ressoa durante cinco segundos e logo pára.

Máscara da morte – Tem alarme no pato? – Perguntou sacudindo Pom Pom.

Kanon – Nem sei, mas cara... você é doido... Você bebeu a água de côco do Pom Pom! Num quero nem ser você quando meu irmão descobrir.

Máscara da morte colocou Pom Pom na cadeira ao lado de Hyoga. Saori forneceu vinte quilos de sal e começaram a vuduzá-lo.

Máscara da morte (dançando) – Vudu lêlê... vudu lala... Esse pato eu vou vuduzar... TODO MUNDO CANTANDO!

Todos que estavam na sala, estavam cantando, dançando e tacando sal no Hyoga e no pato. Saga entra na sala, vê a cena e desmaia. Dois segundos depois, acorda e manda todos, com exceção de Pom Pom, pra outra dimensão.

Shun entra na sala.

Shun – Cadê todo mundo?

Saga (com olhos vermelhos) – Eu mandei para outra dimensão.

Shun – Porque?

Saga – Estavam temperando Pom Pom como se ele fosse bacalhau. – Saga abraça o pato com o maior carinho.

Shun – Ah...

Saga – Olha o que fizeram com você, meu filho! – Falando com o pato – Quem foi o animal que teve a idéia de tacar sal em você? Responda!

Pom Pom - ...

Saga – Ah, eu sabia que tinha dedo daquela vaca! Mas agora você ta comigo.

Todos que tinham sido mandados para outra dimensão, reaparecem na sala.

Saga – Como...

Saori – Eu usei meu super cosmo de Atena e trouxe a gente de volta.

Saga – Porcaria...

Saori – E NUNCA MAIS OUSE USAR SEUS PODERES EM MIM. LEMBRE-SE QUE EU SOU A MARAVILHOSA DEUSA ATENA QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE PROTEGER, MESMO QUE TENHA QUE VOLTAR PRO INFERNO!

Saga – O inferno é um lugar muito mais tranqüilo que aqui. Eu só num volto pra lá, pra num ter que me separar do Pom Pom de novo. E falando no Pom Pom...

Kanon – Eu não tive culpa! Eles me obrigaram. Me ameaçaram e entraram no SPA do Pom Pom. Eu tentei impedir. Pom Pom sabe o quanto eu lutei, mas eles são muitos e fiquei em desvantagem!

Aioria – Cínico!

Máscara da morte – Lutou nada. Foi ele quem deu a idéia de usar o pato.

Kanon – NÃO! Saga, não acredite nesses vândalos! Pergunta pro Pom Pom! Eu tentei salva-lo!

Saga – Pois bem. Pom Pom nunca mente. – Olhando nos olhos do pato – Seu tio tentou salvar você?

Kanon – Sim, eu sou tio dele! Responde pro Saga, Pom Pom. Diga o quanto eu implorei pra não te pegarem!

Shiryu – O Kanon é arrogante e mais metido a gostoso que eu, mas borra nas calças quando o assunto é o pato do Saga.

Dohko – Igual o Hyoga. Ninguém em sã consciência, se atreve a falar mal da mãe dele.

Hyoga – QUÊ QUE TEM MINHA MÃE?

Dohko – Nada, eu só estava comentando o quanto ela é bonita.

Hyoga – TA JOGANDO CANTADA NA MINHA MAMÃE?

Dohko – Não, não... Claro que não.

Hyoga – PORQUE "CLARO QUE NÃO"? NÃO ACHA QUE ELA É BONITA O SUFICIENTE PRA RECEBER UMA CANTADA?

Dohko – Acho sim. O caso é que ela é muito bonita e merece coisa melhor do que a cantada de um velho como eu.

Hyoga – ESTÁ PENSANDO EM USAR SEU CORPO DE JOVEM PRA SEDUZIR MINHA MÃE?

Dohko – Não, eu juro que não farei nada com sua mãe.

Hyoga – É bom mesmo.

Depois de interrogar Pom Pom, Saga olha feio pro irmão.

Saga – Pom Pom disse que é mentira, e que você também tacou sal nele.

Kanon – O pato disse isso?

Hyoga – EU NÃO DISSE NADA! AGORA TAMBÉM VÃO QUERER ME LINCHAR? EU TO CALADO NO MEU CANTO, PÔ!

Kanon – Eu tava falando do Pom Pom.

Hyoga – Ah.

Saga – Em todo o caso, vocês não merecem viver.

Máscara da morte – Mas foi por uma causa nobre. Era pra salvar o Hyoga do espírito maligno..

Seiya – Sim a gente ia colocar o espírito maligno dentro do Pom Pom.

Saga começa a endoidar.

Saga – IAM FAZER O QUÊ! POIS AGORA SIM EU MANDO VOCÊS PRO OUTRO MUNDO!

Shaka entra na sala.

Shaka – Porque a gritaria?

Saga – Tentaram possuir o Pom Pom!

Saori – Precisamos salvar o Hyoga. Me da o pato.

Hyoga – MAS QUE DROGA! EU NÃO VOU ME DAR PRA VOCÊ NÃO, SAORI!

Saori – Eu tava falando do Pom Pom.

Hyoga – Hunf!

Saga – Eu NUNCA faria isso. Pom Pom vale mais que o Hyoga.

Saori – Eu sei, mas ao menos assim eu mantenho a aparência de boa deusa.

Shaka – Mas Saori... Deixe como está, pois da no mesmo. Quer sacrificar um pato pra salvar outro! Tsc, tsc...

Saori – É... Você tem razão. E eu vou voltar pro meu templo. Esse bando de favelados cansam minha beleza.

Shaka – Enquanto eu tava vindo pra cá, vi aqueles sujeitos que querem a bola do Shiryu. Se não fosse tão lerdos pra subir escadas, já estariam aqui.

Shiryu – Que nada! Eles devem estar querendo o meu autógrafo!

Shaka – Disseram bola.

Saori – Vocês ainda não se livraram dos inúteis que querem minha cabeça? SEUS VAGABUNDOS! EU CORRENDO PERIGO E VOCÊS AÍ PARADOS. SÃO TODOS DEMENTES!

Saori vai pro seu templo, com raiva.

Shun – Eu vim ver o Ikki – Shun tira a camisa e veste uma vermelha e preta, com um "i" estampado.

Seiya – Shun! Onde você comprou essa camiseta do filme "Os Incríveis"?

Shun – Que camiseta?

Seiya – Essa que você ta usando, oras!

Shun – Ah, esse "i" é de Ikki. O caso é que o dinheiro não deu pra colocar as outras três letras.

Shiryu – O Ikki não está, mas eu estou. Quer um autógrafo?

Shun olha Shiryu com desprezo.

Shun – Me disseram que o novo astro da TV estava aqui, então pensei que o Ikki...

Máscara da morte – HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... Pensou que o astro era o Ikki?

Shun – E não é?

Shiryu – Não. O chiquiti... bem, o famoso do santuário sou eu.

Shun fica desapontado.

Kanon observava Shaka sentar em sua cadeira, e começar a beber seu vinho e comer suas frutas.

Kanon – Shaka, o que você veio fazer na minha sala?

Shaka – Estou investigando – Disse, comendo uma uva. Kanon fica puto.

Kanon – Investigando o quê? – Perguntou, olhando-o com ódio.

Shaka – Quem foi o infeliz que fingiu ser Buda e falou comigo, enquanto os sujeitos da esfera estavam na minha casa.

Hyoga – Eu nem olho para aquela estátua vagabunda...

O clima na sala fica tenso, e Shaka se levanta, encarando Hyoga (com os olhos fechados) que estava emburrado, sentado na cadeira do vudu, de pernas e braços cruzados.

Shaka – Chamou a estátua de Buda de vagabunda?

Hyoga – É. Aquela estátua mal feita...

Shaka – Pois vagabunda é a sua mãe.

Hyoga se levanta, encarando Shaka.

Saga – Vamos parando com isso, porque ainda não resolvemos o assunto do Pom Pom.

Hyoga – Você chamou minha mãe de vagabunda.

Shaka – Você chamou a estátua de Buda de vagabunda.

Saga – Gente, o Pom Pom...

Shaka e Hyoga – NÃO QUEREMOS SABER DESSE PATO VAGABUNDO!

Saga encara Hyoga e Shaka.

Saga – Chamaram o Pom Pom de vagabundo...

Dohko, June e os cavaleiros de aço... resumindo: os figurantes saem da sala assustados.

Saga, Hyoga e Shaka começam a pancadaria do século. Motivado pela lembrança de sua mãe, Hyoga lutava no nível de um cavaleiro de ouro.

Hyoga – ARMADURA DE AQUÁRIO, VENHA A MIM!

Todos param, olhando pra porta, pra ver se a armadura chega.

Hyoga – Droga... EU TE INVOCO, ARMADURA DE AQUÁRIO!

Máscara da morte – HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... Acha que a armadura é igual o capeta que você pode invocar a hora que quiser, e... er... credo! Não precisam me olhar assim!

Shaka – A armadura não vai vim pra você, seu pato inferior pobre de espírito.

Saga – O POM POM É MUITO RICO DE ESPÍRITO, SEU LACAIO DE BUDA!

Shaka – Eu tava falando do Hyoga.

Saga – Especifique!

Hyoga – ARMADURA DE AQUÁRIO, VENHA!

Camus entra na sala, meio perdido.

Camus – Quê?

Hyoga – Oh, mestre! Me empreste a armadura!

Camus – Não. Ela sempre volta toda arranhada.

Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Goku e Trunks entram na sala.

Vegeta – PQP! Finalmente chegamos!

Bulma – A esfera está nessa sala!

Shiryu – Oh, vocês vieram de tão longe só pra pedir meu autógrafo! – Shiryu rasbicou uns pedaços de papel, e entregou pra Bulma e os Guerreiros Z.

Trunks pega seu papelzinho, e sem entender para quê serve, assoa o nariz nele e joga no chão.

Shiryu - ...

Gohan – Devia ter guardado para usar como papel higiênico. O da nave acabou.

Trunks – Oh, é mesmo! Ei, moço da cachoeira! Me da mais um pedaço?

Shiryu (ofendido) – Não. Vocês podem implorar por um autógrafo meu, que não vou dar.

Máscara da morte – Ótimo! – Ligando o gravador.

Gravador – _" Vocês podem implorar por um autógrafo meu, que não vou dar."_

Máscara da morte (falando pro gravador) – Chiquitito nega autógrafos e humilha fãs.

Shiryu – Ei! Eu não... Você ouviu pra quê eles vão usar meu autógrafo?

Máscara da morte – Não. Agora a transmissão é via rádio, já que os câmeras fugiram por causa desses vagabundos – Aponta pra Shaka, Hyoga e Saga, que estavam parados olhando a cena de Shiryu.

Shaka – Me chamou de vagabundo?

Hyoga - Me chamou de vagabundo?

Saga – Chamou a mim e ao Pom Pom de vagabundos?

Máscara da morte – Ah, vão à merda!

Shaka – Me mandou ir à merda junto com o Buda?

Hyoga – Mandou minha mãe ir à merda?

Saga – Está me convidando pra ir na sua casa?

Máscara da morte (ignorando-os) – Shunrey, conte como está Shiryu, depois da fama.

Shunrey – Ele me esnoba – começando a chorar – Eu já devolvi a armadura pra ele... snif... nega autógrafos e se acha o gostosão.

Shiryu – Mentira!

Máscara da morte – A fama subiu-lhe a cabeça e Shiryu tornou-se um almofadinha esnobe. Shunrey, a transmissão é via rádio. Chore mais alto pros ouvintes ouvirem.

Shunrey – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Máscara da morte – Ótimo. Ei, garoto! – Chegando perto de Trunks – Como você se sentiu quando Shiryu te negou um autógrafo?

Trunks – Triste. Agora não vou ter com o quê limpar a bun...

Bulma tampa a boca de Trunks.

Bulma – Ele ficou triste. Só isso. – Sorri sem graça e sussurra pra Trunks – Não precisa contar pra todo mundo que não temos mais papel higiênico!

Gohan – Olha, nos dê licença, mas vamos procurar uma esfera do dragão que está nesta sala.

Aioria – Procurar? Mas olha ele aqui! – Disse indo até Shiryu e levantando o braço dele – A que esfera se refere? A cabeça ou... bem... vocês sabem...

Shiryu – Me larga!- Disse, puxando o braço das mãos de Aioria – Eu não tenho nenhuma esfera!

Shunrey – Ih, é mentira! Eu já vi... hihihi...

Shiryu – Cala a boca, Shunrey! Eu não tenho nenhuma esfera igual a que eles procuram.

Shunrey – Ouviu como ele é ignorante comigo, Máscara da morte?

Máscara da morte – Sim. E os ouvintes também. – Apontou pro gravador, que também era um rádio transmissor via satélite de última geração, com tecnologia japonesa (que acreditem, é tecnologia alienígena).

Bulma – Eu vou mostrar para vocês a esfera que queremos. É uma igual e esta... cadê as esferas que a gente já tinha? – Diz Bulma, não encontrando nenhuma das duas esferas que trazia na bolsa.

Vegeta – Lerdeza do inferno. Vai dizer que perdeu as esferas?

Trunks – Vai ver, roubaram.

Gohan – Deve ser o macumbeiro que roubou. Ele também me roubou a Videl.

Shaka – Nossa, que baixaria, Máscara da morte! Roubar bolas dos fãs do Shiryu... Oh, Buda! Onde esse mundo vai parar?

Máscara da morte – Eu não roubei nada! E a menina... Bem, eu não consegui invocar Hades e nem Pandora, então deixei ela ir embora.

Gohan – Ela foi embora sem mim, então?

Máscara da morte – Ela tava subindo as escadas, mas como é muito lerda e cansa rápido, ainda deve estar lá em aquário uma hora dessas.

Camus – Detesto essa coisa de atravessarem minha casa. Sempre roubam alguma coisa. Sempre!

Bulma – O estranho é que o radar do dragão está indicando que as três esferas estão nessa sala. Bem, vamos procurar. O radar diz que uma está ao norte.

Kanon – Sim, três esferas! A cabeça do Shiryu e... er...os dois...todo homem tem. Você sabe, Shiryu. Mostra pra eles.

Shiryu – MERDA DE MISERÁVEIS QUE CISMAM COMIGO! ME DEIXEM EM PAZ!

Máscara da morte (falando com o gravador) – E Shiryu, cansado da fama, pede a seus fãs que o deixem em paz!

Mu entra na sala e vai até Bulma e os guerreiros Z.

Mu – Tem um cara verde aí fora, que ta me enchendo o saco tem um tempão. Vim pedir a vocês que o levem embora.

Gohan – Ah, o senhor Píkolo voltou?

Mu – Na verdade num sei é quando ele foi embora. Desde que se separou de vocês, ele foi lá pra casa chorar as mágoas. Aí eu tive que resolver uns probleminhas do Aioria (se refere ao julgamento) e quando voltei ele ainda tava lá. Não agüento mais!

Vegeta – Verme inútil! Num devia ter voltado.

Goku – Cadê ele?

Mu – Ta ali fora. Ele ficou com vergonha de entrar, porque aqui tem muita gente e ele é tímido. – Mu vai até a porta, abre e puxa Píkolo pra dentro.

Gohan – Senhor Píkolo!

Píkolo – Gohan!

Mu – Olha ali sua família. Ta feliz? Agora por favor, num apareça lá em casa nunca mais.

Mu vai embora pra sua casa. Píkolo vai até Gohan e os outros. Escuta uns xingos de Vegeta, xinga ele também e começa a ajudar a procurar as esferas.

Bulma – A bateria do radar acabou, mas tem outra na nave. Quem quer voltar lá e buscar a bateria?

Os guerreiros Z se lembram de toooodas as escadas que precisaram subir e ninguém quer ir.

Trunks – A gente procura as esferas sem o radar.

Gohan – Mas a sala é enorme!

Goku – Você vai querer voltar na nave?

Gohan – Não. Vamos procurar sem o radar então.

Os guerreiros Z e Bulma, começaram a procurar no armário de Kanon. Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Saga e Pom Pom, assistiam TV, na esperança de aparecer alguma coisa sobre o Shiryu, mas ao invés dele, aparece uma reportagem sobre o Aioros.

Aioria – Seiya, tira o cabeção da frente. Meu irmão ta na TV!

A repórter falava enquanto as imagens de Aioros se atirando no buraco negro apareciam na tela.

Imagens na TV: Aioros, com sua roupinha de astronauta, sobe no topo do foguete que está parado diante do buraco negro, da tchauzinho pro satélite que estava filmando e pula. Sai capotando no ar e é eletrocutado ao chegar no centro no buraco.

Repórter – O corajoso e inteligente cientista Aioros, pulou no buraco negro, mas devido ao estudo sobre o mesmo não ter sido tão complexo, as substancias presentes no buraco, de fato eram desconhecidas e Aioros sofreu uma descarga eletromagnética.

Aioria – AI, MEU IRMÃO! OH, ZEUS, DEVOLVE ELE! BUAAAAAAAAAAA...

Na TV, mostravam repetidamente em Zoom, a parte que Aioros era eletrocutado.

Seiya – Aquele choque deve doer mais que o do cetro da Saori.

Aioria – BUAAAAAAAAA... ENTÃO ELE SOFREU MUITO PRA MORRER! SNIF! VOLTOU PRO INFERNO TÃO JOVEM! E ELE TINHA PROMETIDO ME LEVAR NO BETO CARREIRO WORLD PRA VER O MACACO... BUAAAAAA...

Shun – Fica assim não. Um dia, quando morrer, você também vai pro inferno e reencontra seu irmão. – Diz Shun consolando o Leão.

Aioria – EU NÃO QUERO IR PRO INFERNO! BUAAAAAAAAAAA...

Shun – Snif... mas se fosse o Ikki que tivesse pulado naquele buraco negro e ido pro inferno... eu iria querer ir também pra reencontra-lo. BUAAAAAAAAA... IKKI, CADÊ VOCÊ?

Aioria e Shun – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... MEU IRMÃO!

Saga e Kanon se abraçam.

Saga - Oh, meu irmão! Que bom que você ta aqui. Eu te perdôo por ter tacado sal no Pom Pom. Sei que você num fez por mal.

Kanon – Obrigado, irmão! Nunca mais temperarei o seu pato. Snif! Eu já te disse o quanto você é lindo?

Saga – Você também é muito lindo, meu irmão!

Kanon – Se você tivesse pulado naquele buraco negro... snif... eu... Buaaaaaaaaaa...

Saga – Se você tivesse sido estúpido o suficiente pra pular naquele buraco negro... snif... eu sentiria muita sua falta... Buaaaaaaaa...

Saga e Kanon – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Hyoga – MAMÃE! VOCÊ MORREU ANTES DE ME DAR UM IRMÃOZINHO... BUAAAAAAAAAA... MAMÃE! RESSUSCITE!

Seiya – Snif... Eu quero a Seika... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Saori abre a porta de seu templo e vai correndo até Seiya.

Saori – Oh, Seiya querido. Eu te consolo! – Abraçando Seiya.

Seiya – Não, não. Eu já parei. Melhor deixar a Seika onde ela ta mesmo.- Empurrando Saori.

Repórter – Milagrosamente Aioros se salvou, apesar da tremenda descarga eletromagnética e está perfeitamente bem. Confiram a seguir uma entrevista com ele.

Aioria – Se salvou? Ah, então nem valeu a pena ter chorado.

Saga e Kanon param de se abraçar.

Saga – Ele nem morreu...

Kanon – É. Burro demais pra pular naquele buraco, né!

Shun – IKKIIIIIIIII... NÃO PULE NO BURACO NEGRO... BUAAAAAAAAA...

Shiryu – Não seja burro. Ikki não vai pular no buraco negro.

Shun – MAS PODERIA TER PULADO... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA... IKKIIIIIIII!

Ikki entra na sala junto com Videl.

Ikki – Que foi, Shun?

Shun vai correndo e abraça o irmão.

Shun – Buáááááá... não pule, Ikki... não pule no buraco negro... buáááááá...

Ikki – Eu? Ein? Pular onde?

Shaka – Ele ficou traumatizado depois que viu Aioros sendo eletrocutado num buraco negro.

Gohan – Videl!

Videl – Gohan!

Videl corre até o armário onde está Gohan e os outros, procurando a esfera. Revirando gaveta por gaveta de Kanon.

Gohan – Porque o senhor Píkolo chegou primeiro que você, se ele estava mais longe?

Píkolo – O cara de cabelo roxo passou por um atalho quando me trouxe.

Gohan – Ah... Eu não sabia que tinha atalhos aqui.

Vegeta – Calem a boca e continuem procurando, seus a toas.

Aioria – Ei, fiquem quietos. Olha meu irmão na TV!

Na TV – Aioros estava em um laboratório de física, com a roupinha de astronauta toda rasgada e o cabelo todo bagunçado.

Repórter – Você sabe como ocorreu o milagre de você não ter morrido por causa da descarga eletromagnética?

Aioros – Ah... sei lá... – O cavaleiro de Sagitário parecia assustado e meio perdido.

Repórter – O que sentiu ao ser eletrocutado?

Aioros – Uma sensação familiar.

Repórter – Está dizendo que você costuma se eletrocutar diariamente? Ajuda você a pensar sobre suas fórmulas de cura para salvar a humanidade?

Vários jornalistas pegam suas pranchetas e começam a escrever freneticamente.

Aioros – Minha fórmula pra salvar a humanidade é pegar o inimigo e descer porrada. E me eletrocutam sem que eu queira.

Saori – Ai, que emoção! Ele ta falando de mim na TV!

Repórter – Descer porrada... Ah, foi uma piada! E te eletrocutam...É tentativa de homicídio?

Aioros – Bem... Creio que sim.

Saori – Lógico que não! Só faço isso pra torturar.

Máscara da morte – Puxa, como você é boa... – Diz irônico.

Saori – Eu sei. – Diz orgulhosa.

Aioria – Da pra calarem a boca? To tentando escutar o que meu irmão ta dizendo!

Saori – Nunca mande a maravilhosa deusa Ate...

Todos – CALA A BOCA!

Saori – Unf!

Repórter – Conta pros espectadores a sua teoria de cura da AIDS!

Aioros – Teoria? Eu num tenho teoria nenhuma...

Aioria olhava fixo a TV.

Aioria – Oh, irmão! Conta pra eles da teoria da gelatina!

Repórter – Não esconda o jogo. Queremos saber a mesma teoria que você contou no programa que você da aulas de Química. A famosa teoria da gelatina.

Aioros – Gelatina? Ah, é mesmo... er... eu num lembro direito como é, não.

Os patrocinadores de Aioros começam a ficar irritados.

Repórter – Bem, então aproveite que estamos num centro de Física e conte o que descobriu, com sua experiência no buraco negro.

Aioros – Ah... descobri que da choque.

Um cientista perde a paciência, e toma o microfone da repórter.

Cientista – O que pode nos dizer sobre o poder de sucção do buraco negro? Qual aproximadamente a gravidade que impera nele? Aqui tem um quadro branco que você pode utilizar pra fazer os cálculos. – Entrega um pincel atômico pra ele.

Aioros fica sem saber o que fazer com o pincel atômico na mão.

Aioros – Eu... eu não me lembro como calcular a gravidade... eu não sei.

Kanon – Aioros voltou a ser burro?

Shaka – Ou voltou a ser doido?

Hyoga – Foi o choque que ele levou. Fez ele voltar ao normal.

Aioria – Meu irmão não é doido e muito menos burro!

Shun – Ele não está agindo como doido. Apenas parece que num sabe nem como soletra "química".

Shiryu – E você sabe?

Shun – Sei. K – I – M – I – K - A.

Ikki – Como meu irmão é inteligente! – Sorri orgulhoso e da um tapinha no ombro de Shun.

Máscara da morte – Inteligente nada. É uma toupeira. Química se soletra assim: Q – Y – M – I – K - A. Aprendam comigo, que fiz seis meses de mestrado em Línguas.

Aioria – Quietos! To querendo escutar meu irmão.

Saga – Mas ele num fala nada! Só fica lá com aquela cara de trouxa!

Aioria – O importante é que meu irmão voltou ao normal. Não é doido e nem um gênio.

Cientista – Como assim, num sabe fazer? Vamos lá, a gravidade da Terra equivale a dez. Agora joga na fórmula e calcula a gravidade do buraco negro.

Aioros – Que fórmula? Se você sabe, faça você – O cavaleiro começa a ficar com raiva.

Cientista – É você que esteve no buraco negro!

Aioros – E daí?

Cientista – E daí que você que tem que saber melhor que eu.

Aioros – Então você também num sabe fazer isso?

Cientista – Claro que eu sei!

Aioros – Então faça!

Cientista – Mas você num é gênio coisa nenhuma! E até te chamaram de tatatatataraneto de Einstein!

Aioros – Eu nunca disse que era parente desse cara.

Cientista – Você enganou a todos.

Aioros – Não enganei!

Cientista – Então o que você sabe fazer?

Aioros – Sou um ótimo arqueiro.

Cientista – Palhaçada... Estamos aqui pra ver a ciência evoluir, e não pra ver uma imitação de índio.

Aioros arranca as grades de madeira da jaula que tinha um chimpanzé de laboratório (cobaia) e começa a fazer um arco e flecha. Todos que estavam no local começam a correr do macaco, que começa a destruir o laboratório.

Aioros – Agora olhem como eu sou ótimo arqueiro! – Aponta pra um vidrinho no alto de um armário que o chimpanzé ainda num tinha destruído. Solta a flecha e acerta o vidrinho. – Viu só? – faz pose de "Eu sou bom".

Cientista – AAAAHHHH... VOCÊ DESTRUIU A ÚNICA AMOSTRA DE SANGUE DE DINOSSAURO QUE EXISTE! VOCÊ É UMA ANTA! NUM SABE NADA!

Aioros espanca o cientista.

Aioros – Também sou ótimo lutador.

O Chimpanzé ataca os câmeras e a TV fica fora do ar.

Saori – Ainda bem que ele não citou o nome da fundação, senão a conta do estrago viria pra mim.

Goku – ENCONTREI! ENCONTREI! – Goku pulava feliz com uma esfera do dragão na mão.

Shunrey – Olha lá, parece que encontraram o que queriam...

Kanon – Agora já podem ir embora da minha sala?

Bulma – Não. Só encontramos uma. Falta duas.

Kanon – E onde tava?

Bulma – Na sua gaveta com acessórios de sex shop – Levanta uma sunga preta de couro, com uns cadeados pendurados.

Kanon – Ei, parem de fuçar minhas coisas!

Saori – Quem é esse povo aí?

Seiya – Os sujeitos que queriam a esfera do Shiryu, mas na verdade tão pegando as do Kanon.

Saori – E VOCÊS NÃO ACABARAM COM ELES COMO EU MANDEI?

Camus – Relaxa, Saori. Eles já vão embora.

Saori – É bom mesmo! E olha pra ver se num vão roubar nada do meu santuário.

Aioros entra na sala.

Aioria corre e abraça o irmão.

Aioros – Nossa, tive um dia complicado hoje...

Aioria – Vimos pela televisão!

Aioros – Sério? Puxa... num sabia que passaria em TV aberta.

Kanon – Passou na TV a cabo.

Aioros – E desde quando tem TV a cabo aqui? A mão de vaca da Saori nunca que iria pagar.

Saori – Olha como me chama! – O ameaça com o cetro dourado.

Shun, Aioria, Kanon, Saga e Shaka se colocam na frente do báculo.

Aioros – Nossa, num sabia que me amavam tanto pra me proteger assim! – Sorri.

Shiryu – É que ninguém agüenta se você toma outro choque e fica doido de novo.

Saga – E a TV a cabo é um trambique que a Saori fez pra pegar a do vizinho sem que ele perceba. Puxou uns fios ali e pronto.

Saori – Isso não precisava ser comentado.

Saga – Mas Saori, estou dizendo que você é uma pessoa muito esforçada. Porque o vizinho mora a cinco quilômetros daqui e puxar um cabo isso tudo... Só você mesmo.

Saori – É economia! Tem que saber economizar.

Aioria – Irmão, nunca mais se jogue num buraco negro, entendeu?

Aioros – Tudo bem. Mas ainda to vivo, né!

Máscara da morte – Isso não é normal. Você deve ser imorrível.

Gohan – Se diz "Imortal" .

Máscara da morte – Além de intrometido, é burro. É a segunda vez que você duvida de mim. Não se esqueça de que fiz seis meses de mestrado em línguas!

Gohan – Mas a palavra "Imorrível" não existe.

Máscara da morte – Ô moleque... se quer um cursinho básico de línguas comigo, vai ter que pagar. Ninguém me supera quando o assunto é falar e escrever corretamente. Foi eu que alfabetizei a metade desses fedelhos de bronze.

Trunks – Gohan, deixa quieto.

Kanon – Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo com minhas cuecas?

Vegeta – Procurando as esferas, seu maldito.

Videl – ENCONTREI!

Kanon – Na minha gaveta de cuecas?

Videl – Sim!

Shaka – Que horror, Kanon! Olha onde você foi esconder as bolas dos fãs do Shiryu! Oh, Buda, ilumine esse ser repleto de idéias fracas!

Kanon – Eu não escondi esfera nenhuma!

Miro entra na sala, com dois pacotes nas mãos.

Miro – Os cavaleiros de aço que são os reles entregadores de cartas, estavam com medo de entrar aqui, e pediram que eu, o tudo de bom Miro de Escorpião, fizesse a gentileza de vir aqui nesse inferno e entregasse umas cartinhas pro Dragão e a mulher dele.

Shiryu e Shunrey pegam os pacotes de cartas e começam a abrir.

Máscara da morte – Se diz "Dragoa".

Miro – Quê?

Máscara da morte – To te ensinando. O feminino de Dragão é Dragoa.

Miro – Ah ta.

Gohan – Não, se quer dizer no feminino, diga "Dragão fêmea".

Máscara da morte fica revoltado.

Máscara da morte – TU TA TENTANDO ME IRRITAR, MOLEQUE? ALÉM DE IGNORANTE É MAL EDUCADO! NUM SABE NEM RESPEITAR AS PESSOAS QUE TEM ESTUDO, COMO EU. MAS EU VOU TE ENSINAR A ME RESPEITAR!

Máscara da morte avança em Gohan, mas Saga e Kanon o seguram.

Gohan – Mas eu só...

Goku – Melhor deixar pra lá, Gohan.

Vegeta – Seus miseráveis. Ficam de papo furado pra num ajudar a procurar a outra esfera!

Bulma – Só num entendo porque duas esferas foram parar nas roupas desse sujeito, se elas estavam comigo...

Trunks – Ta na cara que ele que roubou!

Kanon – EU NÃO ROUBEI NADA!

Kanon solta Máscara da morte, e Saga sozinho não consegue segura-lo. O cavaleiro de câncer pula em cima de Gohan e começa a soca-lo.

Gohan – MAZEICOM!

Mascara da morte bate no armário de Kanon, que cai em cima dele, se espatifando todo no chão.

Kanon – VOCÊS DESTRUÍRAM MINHAS COISAS!

Máscara da morte levanta jogando o armário pro lado, e saindo fora das roupas de Kanon, agora espalhadas pelo chão. Os guerreiros Z e Bulma, que estavam procurando a esfera na cadeira de grande mestre, resolvem se dividir e metade procurar na piscina, metade na cadeira. Devido à fúria de Kanon, Máscara da morte e Gohan, param de brigar. Kanon levanta seu armário e começa a juntar suas coisas espalhadas pelo chão.

Shunrey sorria ao ler suas cartas.

Shun – Veio coisa boa dessa vez?

Shunrey – Sim, olha só: _"Eu sempre soube que esse cara num é de nada. Não deixe esse convencido tratar você mal. Quer ter um filho comigo? Ass. Mirok."_

Shiryu – Que safado! Ao menos eu num sou pervertido.

Shunrey – Ele mandou foto. Que lindo! Acho que eu vou aceitar...

Shiryu – VAI ACEITAR O QUE?

Shunrey – Nada não. Escuta essa: _"Se você quiser eu posso matar esse idiota. Quer dar uma voltinha no meu Gundam? Ass.: Heero Yui"_

Seiya – O que é um Gundam?

Shunrey – Eu num sei, mas acho que também vou aceitar...

Shiryu – Num vai aceitar nada não. E pára de ler essas cartas!

Shunrey – Essa aqui é tentadora: _"Me diga seu endereço e vou mandar meus soldados prenderem esse infeliz na masmorra de meu palácio, enquanto você decide se quer ser a imperatriz de Konan. Ass.: Hotohori"_

Shiryu se corroia de ódio.

Shunrey – Essa aqui é de... Sailor Júpiter. _"Continuo querendo destripar_ _você"_ Vagabunda...

Máscara da morte – Shiryu, leia algumas de suas cartas.

Shiryu – Melhor não.

Miro – Leia logo. Eu num vim aqui bancar o entregador e sair daqui sem ao menos saber o que ta escrito. Na verdade, eu sou muito gostoso pra trabalhar, mas hoje resolvi fazer uma boa ação.

Shiryu – Se é pra você calar a boca, eu leio: _"Nunca pensei que você fosse cretino desse jeito, que além de humilhar os fãs, maltrata a namorada. Rasguei o pôster seu que tinha no meu quarto. Ass.: Kagome Higurashi"_

Shunrey – Hahahahaha… A piranha ficou decepcionada!

Shiryu – Tem outra... _"Depois de ler sua biografia, fiquei com pena de você, mas isso não faz você deixar de ser um retardado convencido. Ass.: Naru Narusegawa._

Saori – Shunrey, quem é esse cara aqui? – Perguntou pegando a foto de um homem pelado dentro de um envelope.

Shunrey – O nome dele é Dark Schneider. Me fez altas propostas indecentes.

Saori – Me da o endereço dele.

Shunrey – Pra que?

Saori – Vou mandar uma foto minha.

Ikki – Vai assustar o cara...

Saori – Assustaria se eu mandasse uma foto daquela baranga que você gostava. Esmeralda, o nome dela, né?

Ikki – NUM COLOCA A ESMERALDA NO MEIO NÃO!

Saori pegou o endereço feliz da vida.

Shunrey – Agora me devolve a foto.

Saori – Eu não. Se a deusa Atena quer a foto, então a foto é minha.

Shunrey – DEVOLVE A FOTO!

Shunrey puxava a foto de um lado e Saori do outro.

Camus – Ih, começou a briga por causa de foto de homem pelado.

Shiryu toma a foto das mãos das duas e rasga.

Saori – VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE FAZER ISSO!

Shunrey – SHIRYU, SEU MISERÁVEL! TO DE GREVE!

Aioros – Ih, a Shunrey ta de greve.

Miro – Liga pra elas não, e continua lendo suas cartas. Elas são mais legais.

Shiryu – Só porque as mulheres tão querendo me linchar?

Miro – Sim. Desse jeito sobra mais mulher pra mim.

Shunrey – É, eu também recebi uma carta do Miro!

Shiryu – O QUÊ?

Miro – Ah... er... deve ser outro Miro. Continue lendo suas cartas.

Shiryu – "O fato de você ser arrogante e semi-analfabeto só aumentou minha vontade de te conhecer, porque você tem as mesmas características que meu ex-namorado que é meio cachorro. Ass.: Kikyou"

Shunrey – Unf! Essa aí é safada e do pior nível.

Seiya – MEIO CACHORRO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Shiryu – Idiota... Oh, não! – Exclamou ao ler uma carta.

Todos – O que foi?

Shiryu – Fui demitido do emprego de Chiquitito. E pararam de vender minha biografia, mesmo tendo sido recorde de vendas. Disseram que não podem continuar investindo em alguém que tem uma biografia dessas... Mas que inferno! O que escreveram nessa droga de Biografia?

Ikki – Nada que não sabíamos. – Fênix levanta o livro com o título: Biografia de Shiryu. O Chiquitito de Rozan. O título estava escrito na parte superior do livro, pois embaixo, ampliado e a cores, estava a foto de Shiryu invertendo o fluxo do chuveiro.

Hyoga – Oh, você comprou?

Saori – Tem gente que adora jogar dinheiro fora.

Ikki – Que pergunta idiota! Se eu tenho que passar fome dia sim, dia não pros $15,00 que a Saori paga, durar o mês todo... Claro que num comprei! Roubei de uma velha que tava usando as folhas pra embrulhar ovos no supermercado.

Shiryu (tentando ignorar a última fala do Ikki) – E o quê que tava escrito no livro?

Ikki – Bem, as partes que num foram arrancadas, estavam contando que você foi jogado no esgoto quando nasceu, e...

Shiryu – Eu não fui jogado no esgoto!

Ikki – Não me interrompa. E dizia também que um velho, Pai de Santo, pegou você e mais nove criancinhas pra usar num ritual...

Máscara da morte – Que incrível! Saori, eu não conhecia o lado bom de seu avô!

Saori – Mas isso é mentira!

Máscara da morte – Continue, Ikki!

Ikki – E aí, pra cobrir o plano de usar as criancinhas no ritual, ele fundou um orfanato. Só que aí o mordomo descobriu os planos maquiavélicos do velho, e o chantageou, dizendo que queria a neta dele, em troca de seu silêncio. Acontece que a neta dele, tinha sido raptada das mãos de um ator de filme pornô, que tava deitado numas rochas na Grécia, tirando umas fotos sensuais. O velho roubou a armadura de ouro do cara e tentou derrete-la, mas não conseguiu. A página seguinte foi arrancada, mas parece que o mordomo perdeu o interesse na neta do velho, depois que descobriu que era só uma órfã como as outras. Anos se passaram e o Velho se desfez das criancinhas, porque resolveu mudar de vida e acabou virando gigolô. Shiryu, então, foi mandado pra um alto de um precipício, pois como todas as outras criancinhas, ele tinha que morrer, por saber demais. Chegando lá, ele encontrou um velho, ainda mais velho que o raptor de crianças, e esse velho era sádico e maconheiro. Obrigou Shiryu a plantar maconha durante todos os dias, e enganava o pobre garoto, dizendo que era um treinamento.

Shun – Nossa, que triste... snif – enxugando as lágrimas.

Shiryu e Saori – É TUDO MENTIRA!

Miro – Calem a boca. Continue, Ikki.

Ikki – Pois bem... Shiryu conheceu uma menina, que tinha sido doada para o velho maconheiro, pelo velho gigolô, pois ela servia de escrava e outras coisas mais que o velho queria. Shiryu era um pobre garotinho magricela, queimado de sol...

Shiryu – EU SOU BRONZEADO! NÃO QUEIMADO DE SOL!

Ikki – Posso continuar?

Todos – Pode.

Ikki – Como eu dizia, Shiryu era magricela, queimado de sol, tinha a barriga cheia de lombrigas e nem tinha dinheiro pra ir cortar o cabelo. – Ikki mostra uma foto de Shiryu criança que estava no livro. Na foto, Shiryu tava com cara de sono, babando, o cabelo tampando parte do rosto, a pele manchada e um barrigão.

Shiryu – É MONTAGEM! EU NUM ERA ASSIM!

Ikki – E sendo assim, Shiryu sabia que não conseguiria dar uns garros na menina, pois a garota não era tão arregaçada quanto ele. Mas é importante constar, que Shiryu nunca passou fome, enquanto morava com o velho maconheiro, pois ele tanto plantava, como comia maconha. Bem... chegou outro moleque pro velho. Esse também tinha sido mandado pelo velho gigolô, porém esse era melhorzinho. Tinha pele bronzeada, cabelo bem cortado, corpo atlético, e sabia ler e escrever. A menina, que era safada desde criança, ficou apaixonada pelo novo garoto, e Shiryu, com ciúmes e inveja, resolveu mudar de vida. O velho maconheiro, era uma boa pessoa e ensinou Shiryu a ler e escrever, já que como moravam no alto de um precipício, ficava muito longe da escola. O velho passava o dia todo sentado no alto do precipício vigiando suas mudinhas de maconha. Alguns anos mais tarde, o velho maconheiro, tornou-se um traficante de sucesso, e comprou uma armadura de bronze de dragão e deixou como enfeite. Shiryu vivia babando nela, então o velho disse que se Shiryu plantasse mais maconha por dia e se conseguisse inverter o fluxo do esgoto que caía do precipício, ele ganharia a armadura. O trabalho como plantador de maconha deixou Shiryu um pouco mais fortinho... outra página rançada. Mas da pra entender que Shiryu melhorou, mas ainda num chegava nem aos pés do outro garoto. Disposto a ganhar a armadura, Shiryu inverteu o fluxo do chuveiro pra treinar, e apanhou muito por ter molhado toda a casa. Depois Shiryu conseguiu inverter o fluxo do esgoto e ganhou a armadura. Foi convocado pra participar de um torneio de matadores, e com sua sede de matar, Shiryu participou, mas foi espancado por um cavalo e perdeu. Humilhado e rejeitado pela garota que gostava, Shiryu volta e apanha do velho por ter perdido. Fugiu de casa e foi viver debaixo da ponte. A garota, neta do velho gigolô, era a patrocinadora do torneio, pois era uma sádica sanguinária, e ficou na cola do Shiryu desde então. Deu-o um emprego de guarda-costas. Mais páginas arrancadas... Ah, sim. E Shiryu ficou cego, quando foi limpar os vidros da casa da garota sádica e caiu ácido em seus olhos. A garota, que antes tinha decidido ficar com ele, preferiu o outro garoto, pois era mais bonitão e não era cego. Shiryu, muito puto, decidiu acabar de vez com esse problema e assassinou o garoto. Muitas páginas arrancadas... Ah! E Shiryu tornou-se submisso à garota e foi obrigado por ela a fazer os teste para chiquititas. O caso é que ele tem talento e passou. Agora não come mais maconha, mas passa fome as vezes, pois a garota sádica paga muito mal. Mesmo sem saber ler nem escrever corretamente, pode-se dizer que Shiryu venceu na vida, e agora adorado por todos, ainda sendo vítima da namorada ladra, o chiquitito cresce a cada dia. Fim.

Todos – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Que história emocionante!

Miro – Shiryu... snif! Os cavaleiros de ouro também recebem pouquinho dinheiro, mas pega esses trinta centavos. – Da umas moedinhas pro Shiryu – Assim você pode juntar pra passar menos fome.

Shiryu – Eu...

Miro – Não precisa agradecer... buáááááááá...

Saori – Shiryu, eu vou colocar um pãozinho a mais na sua cesta básica. Snif!

Aioria – Olha... se quiser cortar o cabelo, pode contar comigo e com meu irmão. A gente corta pra você.

Shiryu – #Nem se eu fosse doido igual o Aioros.#

Kanon tinha parado de arrumar seu armário pra escutar a história, e agora chorava emocionado.

Saori – Bom, agora que já sabemos da vida do Shiryu, podemos voltar ao trabalho.

Seiya – Que trabalho?

Saori – Sei la. Façam alguma coisa ao invés de ficarem aí parados!

Kanon se levanta e volta a arrumar seu armário.

Kanon – Ei, Saga! Seu pato idiota ta aqui.

Saga – Se refere ao Pom Pom?

Kanon – Claro! – Diz pegando o pato e mostrando pro irmão.

Saga – Mas o Pom Pom ta aqui comigo.

Kanon – Então quem é esse?

Saga – É o Pimpão!

Kanon – Não, o Pimpão não era um pato. Era um coelho de pelúcia.

Saga – Não, não era... o caso é que quando você foi pro cabo Sounion, você pediu o Pimpão, certo?

Kanon – Sim, eu lembro.

Saga – E eu voltei pra pegar, mas eu não o encontrei. Então peguei um coelho de pelúcia no quarto da Saori.

Saori – VOCÊ FEZ O QUE?

Saga – Caramba, ela escutou!

Saori – COMO OUSOU ROUBAR MEU COELHO DE PELÚCIA?

Saga – Saori, você nem lembra do coelho! Eu só peguei um entre os trocentos que tinha no seu berço.

Saori – Trocentos nada! Porque na época que o Kanon foi pro cabo sounion, eu ainda era pobre, porque Aioros ainda num tinha me levado do santuário e...

Aioros – Viu só? Você devia me agradecer. Eu aceito um aumento de salário...

Saori – Cala a boca. Mas como eu dizia, eu devia ter só aquele coelhinho de pelúcia, porque nessa droga de lugar, num tinham nem babá pra cuidar de mim.

Saga – Saori... o grande mestre, Shion, tinha comprado até berço pra você. Você tinha muuuitos coelhinhos de pelúcia.

Saori – Tinha mesmo, é?

Saga – Sim. Muitos.

Saori – Unf!

Saori vai pra junto de Seiya passar umas cantadas nele.

Saga () – Ainda bem que ela acreditou, porque aquele era o único brinquedo dela mesmo.

Kanon – Saga... quero saber como você me fez acreditar que aquele bicho da Saori era o meu adorado Pimpãozinho.

Kanon olha Saga com ódio.

Saga – Bem... como eu dizia, eu não achei o Pimpão pra levar pra você, aí peguei o coelho mesmo. Chegando lá, você tava meio abalado por causa de nossa briga, e enfraqueceu o cosmo... usei minha ilusão em você e te fiz acreditar que Pimpão era um coelho.

Kanon – Como você teve coragem de me deixar passar anos e mais anos, abraçando uma criatura que tinha haver com a Saori?

Saga – Desculpe, mas era melhor que num leva nada e olhe... o Pimpão de verdade ta aqui agora.

Kanon – Saga, eu vou te matar.

Saga – Não, aproveite o momento pro reencontro com o Pimpão.

Kanon – Prefiro matar você.

Saga – Melhor matar aquele povo ali, ó! Eles estão usando sua piscina.

Kanon se vira e vê os guerreiros Z e Bulma nadando e se divertindo na piscina de Kanon.

Kanon – QUE MERDA! TODO MUNDO QUE VEM AQUÍ RESOLVE PULAR NA MINHA PISCINA! TODOS VOCÊS, FORA DAÍ!

Trunks – Deixa a gente nadar um pouquinho só...

Kanon – FORA!

Vegeta – Eu to passando maaaal...

Bulma – Normal. É o efeito das rosas daquele sujeito.

Kanon – NÃO MORRA NA MINHA PISCINA!

Vegeta – Eu não vou morrer, seu ver... cof, cof... verme.

Shaka – Acharam a bola de vocês?

Bulma – Sim, estamos com as três aqui.

Kanon – ENTÃO FORA DAQUIIII!

Saga – Olha, eu recomendo que se retirem, porque meu irmãozinho está nervoso, e quando ele fica nervoso é melhor não contrariar.

Kanon – TO NERVOSO POR SUA CULPA!

Saga – Sim, mas eu já me desculpei – Da um sorrizinho inocente.

Os guerreiros Z e Bulma, saem da sala puxando Vegeta. E começam a descer rumo à Peixes, na esperança de pegar Goten e Nº 18.

Miro – Bem, eu vou voltar pra minha casa.

Aioria – Eu vou também.

Máscara da morte – Agora que Shiryu ficou pobre de novo, num quero ser paparazzo dele.

Shaka – Ninguém sai daqui.

Seiya – Porque?

Shaka – Quero saber quem foi o infeliz que manipulou a estátua de Buda.

Silêncio.

Shaka – QUEM FOI? MANIFESTE-SE, COVARDE!

Silêncio.

Shaka – Pois bem. Isso é contra meus princípios, mas Máscara da morte, tenho um trabalhinho pra você.

Máscara da morte – O que?

Shaka – Faça uma macumba muito bem feita pra que manipulou a estátua de Buda.

Máscara da morte – Ta bem.

Ikki – E se foi ele quem manipulou a estátua?

Shaka – Não foi. Essa criatura impura não conseguiria tocar na sagrada estátua de Buda.

Aioria – Agora podemos dar o fora daqui, Shaka?

Shaka – Sim, vão todos embora.

Kanon – EU QUE MANDO VOCÊS IREM EMBORA! TÃO ESTRAGANDO MINHA SALA! VÂNDALOS! SÃO TODOS VÂNDALOS! MINHA PISCINA TA IMUNDA! MEU PATO TA IMUNDO! TODOS VOCÊS SÃO IMUNDOS!

Máscara da morte – Ai, ele é insano. Vou indo que tenho uma macumba pra fazer.

Todos os cavaleiros de ouro saem da sala de Kanon e voltam pra suas respectivas casas. Os cavaleiros de Bronze e Shunrey, resolvem descer juntos pra darem uma passada no orfanato da Minu. Saori vai pro seu templo e Kanon fica em sua sala dando uma faxina em sua sala e no pato.

# Casa de Peixes #

Afrodite – Olha, pode levar. Esse garoto come demais. Fui a falência! E ela até que é legalzinha, mas tava querendo trazer o marido pra morar aqui... e o marido é feio, baixinho e careca.

Nº 18 – Não é mais careca. É que a foto é antiga.

Afrodite – Ai, não importa. Se ao menos fosse igual aquele gostosão ali... ui! – Aponta pra Gohan que esconde atrás de uma pilastra.

Bulma – E num tem um antídoto pro Vegeta não? Ele ta morrendo por causa desse veneno.

Afrodite – Até que tem, mas eu ODIEI esse sujeito. É um total sem classe. Num vou dar o antídoto pra ele não.

Goku – Fazer o que, né? A gente vai puxando ele mesmo.

Goten – Tchau, moço!

Afrodite – Adeus, coisinha!

Os guerreiros Z e Bulma começam a descer as escadas correndo e puxando Vegeta, que ia batendo nos degraus.

# Em frente à casa de Áries #

Seiya – Droga! Esqueci minha armadura de Pégaso no templo da Saori.

Ikki – Mas é muito burro mesmo.

Shiryu – Ah, então fica pra outro dia passar na casa da Minu. Eu e Shunrey vamos voltar pros cinco picos.

Hyoga – Ah, e eu to com saudades da minha mãe.

Ikki – Eu vou visitar o túmulo da Esmeralda.

Shun – Eu vou com você.

Ikki – Num vai não.

Shun – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Ikki – Tudo bem, pode vim.

Seiya – Vocês vão deixar eu voltar no templo da Saori sozinho?

Hyoga – Quem mandou ser burro e esquecer a armadura?

Seiya – Amigos da onça!

E cada um seguiu seu rumo, menos Seiya, que continuou parado nas escadas em frente à primeira casa.

# Casa de Touro #

Goku – Pensamos que tivesse morrido!

Kuririn – Que nada! Ele só me machucou um pouco, mas depois viramos bons amigos e jogamos Truco a tarde toda.

Aldebaran – De vez em quando aparece por aí.

Kuririn – Claro!

Vegeta – Aaai minhas costas...

Píkolo – Vamos embora.

Os guerreiros Z e Bulma vão embora do santuário e partem rumo ao planeta Terra deles.

# Nave da corporação cápsula #

Bulma tinha trocado a bateria do radar, mas este não funcionava mais.

Píkolo – E pensar que ainda temos que reunir quatro esferas que estão espalhadas por aí...

Goku – Claro, eu preciso ressuscitar. E acho que o Vegeta também. Esse aí ta quase morrendo!

Trunks – Goten, não faça isso!

Goten estava brincando com as esferas, até que uma caiu e quebrou.

Vegeta – Esfera vagabunda... ai, eu to morrendo...

Trunks – Goten, seu burro! Você quebrou a esfera!

Vegeta – É culpa do nameku idiota que economizou na hora de fabricar as esferas... ah...

Píkolo – Nem morrendo você me da paz!

Bulma – Essas esferas são falsas!

Gohan – O jeito agora é ir no planeta do senhor Píkolo e pegar as esferas de lá pra fazer novas esferas pra nós.

Píkolo – Exploração com os namekuseijins!

E assim fizeram.

Shiryu recebeu uma carta de proposta pra filmar um filme pornô, mas Shunrey o fez desistir. Saori caiu em uma planta carnívora que estava debaixo de sua janela e foi parar no hospital, pra felicidade dos cavaleiros, que tiveram um pouco de paz no santuário. Kanon está feliz com Pimpão e Seiya e Afrodite revelaram-se grandes aliados.

#Escadas em frente à casa de Áries #

Afrodite aparece nas escadas em frente à casa de Mu e vê Seiya sentado num murinho de pedras.

Afrodite – Estamos sozinho.

Seiya – É?

Afrodite – Sim. Estamos aqui, só eu e você.

Seiya – Ótimo. – Disse pulando do muro ao chão.

Afrodite limpou o batom na gola da blusa e começou a falar normalmente, com a voz mais grossa.

Afrodite – Conseguiu?

Seiya – Claro! – Disse, abrindo a mochila e mostrando sete esferas do dragão.

Afrodite – Excelente!

Afrodite – Eu já sei que essas esferas realizam qualquer desejo, e também parabenizo você por ter bolado um ótimo plano para atrair aqueles saiyajins pra esse lugar usando falsas ondas magnéticas pra enganar o radar.

Seiya – Hehehe...

Afrodite – Mas fiquei sabendo que Máscara da morte está fazendo uma macumba pra revelar o culpado da estátua de Buda.

Seiya – É, eu me precavi. – Mostra um selo de Atena pregado nas costas. – Macumba não pega em algo ou alguém que foi purificado.

Afrodite – Esperto... Bem, eu vou subir e curtir a paz da minha casa, já que a infeliz voltou do hospital agora a pouco e ainda não está enchendo o saco.

Seiya – Não! Você tem que subir e se preparar! Logo chegarão nossas próximas vítimas!

Afrodite – O quê? Ah, num agüento você... Mas tudo bem, desde que me pague muito bem dessa vez, porque eu tive que passar a mão na bunda daquele sujeito... – Afrodite faz cara de nojo.

Seiya – Hahahaha... É por isso que você é meu parceiro de negócios. É um ótimo ator.

Afrodite – Mas o pior foi ter que ficar com aquela mulher linda lá em casa e... pô eu num pude encostar um dedo nela! Tive que arranjar assunto de TV de fofoca... Seiya, se isso acontecer de novo, eu me demito!

Seiya – Fica tranqüilo! Com essas esferas e com o novo utensílio que vamos conseguir agora a pouco... o mundo é meu. E eu divido com você, amigo!

Afrodite – Conto com isso. E será que eu posso tirar os menos os cílios postiços?

Seiya – Não. Eles fazem parte da sua caracterização de traveco e também... Ops! Suba agora mesmo. Nossas vítimas já chegaram!

Afrodite sobe as escadas correndo. Seiya senta novamente no muro, olha pro nada e começa a babar.

Kagome – Corre, Inuyasha! Tenho certeza que tem um fragmento da jóia de quatro almas lá em cima!

Inuyasha – Ei, garoto!

Seiya – Dãããã...

Inuyasha – Ei, eu to falando com você!

Seiya – Dãã... Comigo?

Inuyasha – Que idiota... claro que é com você.

Kagome – Você já viu um fragmento de jóia igual a esse? – Mostrou um fragmento da jóia de quatro almas pro Seiya.

Seiya – Eu? Acho que não.

Inuyasha – Não dê atenção pra ele, Kagome. Vamos!

E subiram, rumo à sala do grande mestre.

FIM

Oiee!

Esse capítulo acabou comigo. Tem 42 páginas de Word... Bem, eu não reli. Ta grande demais pra eu reler agora. Já passa da meia noite... Bem, espero que o final tenha ficado bom, mesmo eu tendo usado Inuyasha. Também espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, pois apesar de ter sido cansativo faze-lo, eu me diverti muito. Procurei não deixar nenhum assunto pendente, ou seja, resolver tudo, mas se esqueci alguma coisa, por favor digam e eu edito o capítulo.

Essa fic durou mais de um ano, pois fiz um capítulo por mês e por mais q esteja feliz de me livrar dela, vou sentir saudades.

Dedico esse capítulo ao Leandro0001, que ta esperando eu terminar o cap. faz mais de cinco horas e eu só agora terminei.

E dedico essa fic ao Vasco de Peixes, que a pouco mais de um ano me pediu para faze-la, e por isso cá estou no décimo quinto capítulo.

Agradeço a todos que leram, e também a todos que comentaram, e espero que comentem esse capítulo.

Desculpe por ter demorado tanto a postar. Eu me dei o prazo até março pra terminar a fic, mas acabei terminando no fim de abril.

Ah, e a minha nova fic (comédia, claro) "Vamos à Praia" já está no fanfiction. Publiquei o primeiro capítulo agora.

Até !

Talita Sagittarius e Pom Pom de Apus


End file.
